The Empire's Hope
by Becca13691369
Summary: As the Solos and others support Soontir Fel's rebellion to overthrow the tyrant Jovan, tragedy strikes. At fifteen, Jagged Fel now finds himself the Rebellion's greatest hope for the Empire. Jaina Solo pays the price for her family's part in the rebellion. Will Jag be able to realize his father's dream and regain the Empire? And what will be the price? J/J, AU, NO Jedi
1. Prologue

**ALDERAAN**

**MAY YEAR 1046**

Wedge Antilles directed his x-wing towards the Alderaan royal hangar on auto-pilot. His mind whirled with half-formed plans, his single-minded focus sharpened by the dire circumstances he now faced. He mentally went over his checklist once again, knowing time was a luxury he could not afford. Not if he wanted to get his family to safety in time. He had sent a coded message to Iella as soon as he had hit atmosphere and knew that she would already be implementing their emergency contingency plan with her usual efficiency.

He would need to brief Han and Leia as soon as possible. He hoped the fact that the Alderaanian monarchs had not directly participated in the coupe would be enough to deflect the Emperor's suspicions. And prayed to the Force that none of the Imperial spies had learned Soontir's fleet had been mustered and supplied at the Solo court. He was confident he had avoided any tails on his way back here, had done multiple jumps to shake any as he fled the chaotic battle scene.

More like a graveyard than a battle scene, he reflected grimly.

Wedge landed and quickly went through his check-down before climbing wearily out of the cockpit. Right now he felt every one of his forty years. As his feet landed on the ground, he looked around the deserted hangar. He smiled bitterly, recalling the excitement when the fleet had left just this morning. The hopeful celebration.

It felt like a lifetime ago. He could only be grateful it was empty now. There was no longer any cause for celebrating.

Wedge felt a flash of rage and then closed his eyes to get his emotions in check. They had been so close. So many good men lost, not the least of them, his sister's beloved husband.

And the man many had considered the rightful leader of the Galactic Empire.

There was so much sorrow yet to come, and he knew this battle would have far-reaching consequences for many more beings.

If only Soontir Fel hadn't died!

Sighing, he opened his eyes and straightened his shoulders. There was too much to be done right now to dwell on the tremendous loss. He had to do what he could now for the living. With that in mind, Wedge headed towards the palace where he knew he would find Leia and Han anxiously awaiting news.

Just as he reached for the panel to open the door, it swung open to reveal the young Solo princess. Jaina bounded in as soon as she saw Wedge, her brown eyes alight with excitement. Although Jaina took after her elegant mother in looks, the mischievous Solo grin was all Han.

Wedge managed a small smile for his thirteen-year-old hold-niece then automatically looked behind her for her twin. Where Jaina went, Jacen was rarely far behind, although he tended to let his outspoken sister take the lead. As anticipated, Jacen entered the room, skidding to a stop behind Jaina.

"Uncle Wedge- thank the Force you're back! Mom and Dad have been so worried!" Jaina cried, with youthful exuberance, flinging herself into his arms.

Wedge caught the petite brunette and mustered a weak smile in Jacen's direction. They were still so young, so innocent. Time enough for them to find out the news he carried like a burden. Soon enough all would know.

Wedge's smile faltered as he saw his nephew, Jag, come up behind Jacen and hover cautiously in the doorway. Wedge cursed himself for momentarily forgetting that, though Soontir had left his wife and his younger children in Corellia, he had chosen to bring his eldest son to the muster at Alderaan.

Soontir had felt that at fourteen, Jag was old enough to play a part in regaining the family's stolen throne from the false Emperor, and had given in when the boy had begged to come along. However, he had been adamant in his refusal to have Jag join the battle, ordering his disappointed son to remain with the Solos just in case disaster struck. Wedge was thankful for Soontir's foresight, unsure he could have broken the news to his sister if her husband _and _eldest son had died.

Wedge steeled himself to meet Jag's penetrating green eyes, knowing that he could not protect the boy from the devastating news for long. Their eyes held and Wedge watched Jag's expression change from one of anticipation to horrified disbelief.

Somehow he had read the truth in his uncle's face without the need for any words. Jag shook his head in silent denial and Wedge instinctively moved to reach for him, extricating himself from Jaina's grasp.

Jaina didn't seem to notice and glanced around eagerly, "When will the rest of the fleet return?"

At that question Wedge faltered, his mind unwillingly turning to all the pilots who would never make it home. And all the families who would mourn them. With that thought, his eyes were drawn back to Jag whose face was a deadly shade of white.

Jaina followed his gaze, still unsure what was going on or why there was suddenly so much tension in the room. Spinning around to face Jag, she noticed his sudden pale complexion with concern.

His face was the color of the single white streak of hair that contrasted so drastically with the rest of his dark locks.

Jaina had once questioned Jag on how he had gotten it, along with the scar across his eyebrow. He had vaguely told her it was from his days at the Imperial flight academy before his father had pulled him out. Sensing he did not want to speak about it she had uncharacteristically left it alone, resisting her instinct to pry.

"Jag, what's wrong? What's going on?" she asked, resting a gentle hand on his arm.

Jag stiffened and Jaina watched in growing alarm as a single tear tracked silently down his cheek.

"Jaina, I need you and Jacen to go find your parents and let them know I'm here. Tell them- tell them we have a code red. They will know what to do," Wedge instructed.

He glanced back at Jag, who averted his eyes and discreetly wiped his face. "Jag and I will be right behind you."

Jaina started to protest, not wanting to leave Jag, when she felt her twin tug her arm gently. Jaina glanced once more at Jag, then Wedge, before reluctantly allowing Jacen to guide her to the door.

Jacen shot the older boy a sympathetic look over his shoulder before reaching the exit, then let the door shut behind him.

Jacen had always been better at reading a situation than his twin. He had his own suspicions about what Wedge was about to tell Jag, and he hoped more than anything that he was wrong.

* * *

The nobles of the Aderaanian Court whispered nervously to themselves as they waited for their Queen and her chosen King Consort to arrive. There had been rumors swirling for the past hour, rumors of a decisive space battle that had gone in favor of the tyrant. It was too impossible to believe, that the fleet they had taken years to amass had been cut down in mere hours.

So they waited, hoping that the rumors were not based in fact.

Jaina Solo stood at the front of the crowd with Jacen and their younger brother Anakin, as eager as the others to learn the fate of the fleet and what it meant for her beloved Alderaan. What it meant for the black-haired, green-eyed boy she had befriended during his time at her parents' court.

At first, Jaina had not liked Jagged Fel one bit. When he had first arrived with his father, Jaina had found his arrogance and stoic demeanor more than off-putting.

His mocking gaze and obvious conclusion that she was just another pampered princess had infuriated her. Jaina clearly remembered the day she had changed her mind about the young Corellian noble.

* * *

_As the Solos and the Fels ate dinner one evening, Jaina had excitedly expressed her dream to be a great fighter pilot. To one day lead her own squadron. Soontir had exchanged a knowing smile with her father, answering that he would keep her in mind when he became Emperor and needed to form the royal fleet._

_"__There is no one I trust more than a Solo to guard my back," Soontir said, winking at his old friend._

_Jaina had been greatly pleased with the famous general's response, ignoring her mother's disapproving look. Then she had glanced over and noticed Soontir's son watching her from across the table with an annoying half-smile. Rolling her eyes at him, she determined to ignore him and went back to her meal._

_Later that evening, she had been looking for Jacen and had stumbled across him in the gardens, deep in conversation with Soontir's son, Jagged Fel. Hearing her name, she decided to wait and listen to their conversation before announcing herself. _

_"But s__urely, your sister doesn't really believe she will be a fighter pilot one day? A princess of Alderaan?" Jag questioned skeptically. _

_"__She hasn't accepted that her destiny is to be married off to a great house, to create a necessary alliance. Our mom is always complaining about how our dad encourages her," Jacen answered wryly. "But seriously, she does have a lot of talent. She beats me in the sims nine times out of ten." _

_"__Well, she does have spirit. Tell me the truth, though. How often do you let her win simply to avoid rousing that fiery temper?"_

_Jaina somehow held her rising indignation in check. Surely Jacen would deny the unfair accusation and come to her defense. _

_She waited, but he only chuckled. Jaina felt her fury build, now directed at both the arrogant Corellian boy _and_ her faithless brother. _

_She sprung from her hiding spot, making her presence known._

_"__Listen here nerf-herder, I may just be a spoiled princess in your eyes, but I'll have you know I am an excellent pilot," __Jaina spat, toe to toe with Jag.__ "And I would never need Jacen to let me win- if anything I let him win that one time out of ten because I feel sorry for him!"_

_Jag stared, greatly amused at the tiny girl snarling in front of him like a wild tusk-cat. Jacen averted his eyes and remained silent, recognizing his sister's dangerous mood._

_"__Then perhaps you would like to run a simulation with me? If you are so sure of your skills, that is," Jag asked, with a raised eyebrow._

_Jaina narrowed her eyes at the condescending gesture. _

_Invoking__ her Mother at her most imperious, she answered, __"__Of course. I only hope your Corellian pride can handle getting vaped by a girl."_

_Jag only smiled his little half-smile at her and gestured for her to exit the gardens before him._

_"__We shall see. After you, Princess."_

* * *

Jaina couldn't help but smile now, remembering the unmitigated disaster that had been. She had nearly broken down in tears when he shot her down within the first five minutes of the simulation.

However, instead of the contempt Jaina had expected upon exiting the cockpit, Jag had professed admiration at her unexpected skills. He had offered to show her some of the tricks he had picked up from his father, and Jaina had found the blow to her pride was eased somewhat by the respect she saw in his eyes and his eagerness to spend more time with her.

Over the next few months, Jaina had become quite close with Jag, spending all her time with him. Both in and out of the sims. He became a regular participant in the crazy schemes of the Solo children and Jaina had begun to treasure his small half-smiles that somehow seemed to be reserved just for her.

A firm tug on her hand brought her back to the present, and she looked down into the piercing blue eyes of her ten-year-old brother.

"Jaya, where's Jag been?" Anakin asked, somewhat petulantly. "I haven't seen him all day and he promised he would sim with me."

Although Jaina was extremely close with Jacen, their unbreakable bond formed in the womb, Jaina had much more in common with her youngest brother. Their mutual love of flying and tinkering made them kindred spirits in a way. Jacen had always been more interested in diplomacy and politics, already following in their mother's footsteps.

Jaina knew that Anakin idolized Jag and had been pleasantly surprised when Jag had easily taken the younger boy under his wing.

Jaina exchanged a nervous glance with her twin, their mutual concern communicated without words. They both had a feeling something dreadful was about to be revealed, but Anakin was still too young to notice the anxious tension in the room. Or realize that it might have direct consequences for their young Corellian friend.

The memory of Jag's white face, a single tear tracking silently down his cheek, instantly appeared in her mind. In all the months she had known him she had never seen Jag show so much emotion. Had definitely never seen him cry. Not even when he broke his arm and two ribs in a nasty speeder crash.

It terrified her.

Jaina forced a smile for her younger brother, "I'm sure he will be here soon, Ani. Uncle Wedge said he needed to talk to him for a minute."

Anakin accepted Jaina's words with a nod and Jaina went back to nervously searching the crowd for a black shock of hair and piercing green eyes. Jaina absently felt Jacen grab her hand and squeeze it lightly, letting her know he was here for her. Like always. She made an effort to flash him a thankful smile.

Suddenly a hush fell over the crowd as Leia and Han Solo swept into the room, followed by Wedge and Jag. Jaina's eyes were immediately drawn to Jag and she tightened her grip on Jacen's hands automatically. Jag's face was a mask of indifference, his eyes hard and emotionless.

Something terrible was about to happen.

"Thank you all, for gathering on such short notice," her mother began in a clear, controlled voice. "I am sure many of you have heard some of the rumors going around. Unfortunately, we are here to confirm that they are indeed true."

The crowd gasped in shock, whispering nervously amongst themselves as their Queen continued.

"Our fleet was defeated by Emperor Jovan and his forces this morning. Many good men were lost," Leia's voice begun to waver, and she paused to steady herself for the next part. "Including General Soontir Fel."

With that news, the crowd suddenly broke into pandemonium. Jaina's gaze immediately went to Jag, her heart breaking for his loss even as she knew there would likely be grave ramifications for her own family. Jag's expression remained impassive, almost bored, but Jaina swore she could feel the pain through the impenetrable mask.

_What would this mean for Jag?_

"Friends!" Han stepped forward, his booming voice causing the crowd to quiet, shuffling in nervous anticipation.

"We all feel the loss of Soontir, no one more than me. Not only was he the man I supported as our rightful Emperor, but he was also one of my closest friends. As children, he and I grew up together at his father's palace, and as young men, we fought our enemies together," Han paused, and flashed a faint echo of the signature Solo grin. "And sometimes, each other over a pretty girl."

The crowd laughed lightly, tensions somewhat eased.

"The fact that he will never fly again, it's tougher for me than you can ever imagine," Han took a deep breath than eyed the crowd carefully. "But this isn't the end! His greatest dream was to bring down the false Emperor and place a Fel on the throne. And we can still make that happen! Soontir has left behind a son, as intelligent and brave as his father. Not to mention that he has the makings of one heck of a pilot."

With that, Jag stepped forward to stand next to Han. His piercing green eyes swept over the crowd, still not revealing any emotion.

Leia stepped up as well, placing a delicate hand on Jag's shoulder, "Jagged is still young and we must rebuild what we have lost. But we _will _defeat the Pretender. It might not happen today, or tomorrow. But I swear by the Force, Jagged Fel _will_ be your next Emperor! And we will bring peace back to the Galaxy!"

The crowd cheered, and Leia and Han discreetly stepped back, leaving Jag alone in the center of the dais. Jag acknowledged the people's growing acclamation with a slight nod of his head.

Suddenly he looked over at Jaina and their eyes caught, his grim demeanor breaking slightly and his lip curling up in a barely-there smile.

* * *

The crowds had finally cleared the great hall, leaving only the Solo family, Wedge and Jag remaining. As the last noble exited and the door shut behind them, Leia turned to Wedge and Han.

"We have given them hope," Leia stated firmly. "Hope for the future. A belief that their dreams didn't die with Soontir."

"I agree," Wedge answered gravely. "But we will need time to regroup. And I worry about what the Emperor will do- he is not known for his forgiving nature. Or his patience."

"We knew this day might come, Wedge. That is why we were careful not to have an obvious Alderaanian presence in the fleet. As long as the Emperor was not able to follow you back here, we should have plausible deniability," Leia responded.

"I was careful, I don't think any of his spies were able to track my final destination. But the Emperor knows how close Soontir and Han are-I mean were," Wedge corrected himself sadly. "He will suspect that you were both involved in the uprising…"

Jag tried to listen, to pay attention to the conversation the adults were having, but all he felt was a terrible sense of shock. His father was dead. He was the new hope of the rebellion. It all felt like too much, too soon.

He felt a small hand grasp his and he looked down into big brown eyes. Eyes that seemed to reflect his own swirling emotions that he kept deeply buried. Anger, sadness, disbelief. But then he saw kindness. Concern.

And most importantly, confidence in him, helping to ease his overwhelming flood of doubts.

Jag suddenly found himself thinking, not for the first time, how pretty Jaina was. He had the fanciful thought that he could get lost in her whiskey brown gaze and never regret it. That her small hand was the only thing keeping him anchored.

She was still only a child. They both were, really. But he found himself thinking of the day when that would no longer be the case. He knew somehow their connection was special, could be something so much more than friendship. He couldn't help desperately wanting her to be his one day.

_She would make a wonderful Empress, _Jag though idly.

"Leia and I have it covered. We knew the risks going in, and we'll find a way to get ourselves- and Alderaan- out of this mess," Han answered with his easy self-assuredness.

"Han's right," Leia said firmly. "Right now, I'm more concerned about _your_ family. Are Iella and the girls out of the Corellian system? I fear that is the first place the Emperor's army will head."

Wedge nodded.

"What about Mother? And Cem and Wyn?" Jag asked nervously, remembering his family were now in grave danger.

He felt a sudden sense of shame that he had not thought of them before, so caught up in his own emotions. He was the man of the family now. Some job he was doing.

"Syal and your brother and sister are with Iella. They should already be in hyperspace by now, on their way to your father's estate in the Unknown Regions," Wedge assured his young nephew. "They will be safely out of the Empire's reach."

"And that's where you two should be," Han continued brusquely. "We're running out of time and there isn't much good you can do here."

Jag bit his tongue, his desire to protest turning tail and running overcome by the undeniable logic of the situation.

He could do nothing here, a fourteen-year-old boy with no military forces to speak of. If anything his presence might bring more suffering to the Solo family who had risked everything to support his father's claim.

He needed time and resources. Things he could not get by staying here, as much as he might wish it.

"You're right," Wedge sighed wearily. "Jag, why don't you pack up your things, make your good-byes. I'll get the ship prepared. We leave within the hour."

Jag nodded in acknowledgment and watched the three adults leave in different directions to prepare for what was to come next. Jag and the Solo children were left behind, an awkward silence filling the room.

"You will be back, won't you, Jag?" Anakin blurted suddenly, tears starting to form in his blue eyes.

Jag ignored the pang he felt at Anakin's words, hiding his fears from the younger boy.

Placing a comforting hand on Anakin's shoulder, he answered easily, "Of course I will. You just keep practicing your flying. Who knows, next time we see each other maybe you will actually be able to shoot me down."

Anakin smiled widely in response and Jag was relieved to see his eyes brighten.

"You know us Solos can't resist a challenge, Jag," Jacen broke in, with a chuckle. "You better watch your nines next time you're in the sims with Ani."

Anakin nodded enthusiastically, as Jacen reached over to grasp Jag's arm.

"Good luck. We'll see you soon."

Jag nodded in response and Jacen glanced over at his sister, still firmly by Jag's side. The twins locked eyes momentarily in silent communication.

"Come on, kid," Jacen said, chucking Anakin on the shoulder. "You better start practicing now if you're gonna stand a chance of ever beating Jag."

With that, Jacen ushered an excited Anakin to the door, leaving Jaina and Jag alone.

Jag waited until he heard the door shut and then turned to the petite brunette who held his hand in an iron grip. Jag saw a single tear track down Jaina's face and instinctively brushed it away gently with his free hand. His thumb rubbing her cheek soothingly as more tears followed.

"Jaina, please don't cry," Jag entreated, struggling to control his own emotions at the sight of her tears.

"I'm sorry. I just- I don't want you to leave," she answered in a small voice looking down at the ground.

Jag placed a finger under her chin and gently angled her face so he could look into her eyes.

"I meant it, you know," Jag said in a low tone, full of emotion. "I _will _be back. I promise."

Jaina bit her bottom lip and nodded silently, her eyes never leaving his. Jag hesitated for only a second, and then carefully leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on Jaina's lips. Her eyes fluttered closed and Jag felt a fleeting moment of pure bliss as their lips touched.

It was perfect. As if she was made for him.

Jag reluctantly drew back, but only a fraction, his lips still a hair's breadth away from hers. His hand still cradling her face.

"Don't forget me," he whispered urgently.

Jaina's eyes opened, and she smiled tremulously through her tears.

"Never," she promised fiercely.


	2. Interlude I

**ALDERAAN**

**AUGUST YEAR 1046**

Leia watched silently from the co-pilot seat as her husband finished going through the landing procedures on the Millennial Falcon. Even after he had become her King Consort he had refused to give up his ship, his first love. She knew that many of the royals from other planets- and even some of the nobles from Alderaan- considered it eccentric at best, and couldn't understand why the royal family didn't have a staff to fly them to their destinations. Or at least a more luxurious ship.

But Leia knew what the Falcon meant to her husband. Knew that he had given up so much of his old life to be with her. He had stepped into the role of King Consort- and all that the title entailed- with minimal complaints. Flying in the old ship he loved so much seemed a small price for her to pay in return.

Han's face was inscrutable as he continued to move through his check-down in meticulous silence. But Leia knew her husband. Knew that he could land the Falcon with a blindfold on. He was trying desperately to distract himself from the Sith's deal they had made with the Emperor, trying to control his impotent rage.

"Han," Leia called, voice gentle.

Han didn't answer, but his hands clenched tighter around the landing gear. Leia sighed, then leaned forward. Removing his hand gently finger by finger, she then took it in her own. Though she was the picture of calm, inside she was just as furious as her husband. But she knew giving into that anger would gain her nothing.

"Han," Leia repeated, squeezing her husband's hand tenderly. "We had no choice."

Han snorted and ripped his hand back, "Aren't you the one who's telling me all the time how 'we always have a choice'?"

"Not if we wanted to keep our family safe. Keep Alderaan safe," Leia answered, a bit more sharply than she had intended. His words had struck a chord. "Like it or not, we have a duty to protect our people. We had no choice but to agree if only to save thousands of lives!"

Han glared at her, eyes hard, "So we had to sacrifice the happiness of our only daughter for your precious Alderaan. We had no choice. Well, If that's what helps you sleep at night, sweetheart."

Leia recoiled as if he had slapped her, and Han's eyes immediately softened. He reached out and grabbed Leia's hands, eyes apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. You're right there was no choice," he admitted. "Doesn't mean I have to like it any."

Leia squeezed his hand, "Trust me, Han, I don't like it any more than you do."

Han sighed in resigned acceptance, running a hand wearily over his face, "So. How do we tell her?"

Leia glanced away, biting her lip in thought, then looked back at her husband. "I don't think we do," Leia began slowly.

She lifted a finger to silence her husband as he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Not yet, at least. It's still years away, after all. She is young, doesn't need to carry this burden. Let her enjoy the innocence and happiness of childhood while she can. It will be stolen from her soon enough."

Han nodded slowly, "Maybe you're right. And I mean, anything can happen, right? Something could change. Maybe she'll never even have to know."

At that moment, Han prayed to a Force he didn't quite believe in, as long as it would grant him that one wish.

"The future is always in motion," Leia mused, thoughtfully.

* * *

The Alderaanian court and representatives waited in the great hall once again. And once again all three Solo children stood in the front row, eager to hear the latest news.

Jaina felt a sense of déjà vu, remembering the last time she had been in this room. The day they had learned the fleet had been defeated and Soontir Fel had fallen. The last time she had seen Jag.

Jaina had promised him she wouldn't forget him and she wouldn't. How could anyone forget the young man who held all their hopes and dreams? She just hoped he wouldn't forget _her, _all the way out in the furthest reaches of space.

Jaina felt the nervous shuffling of the crowd, and the moment of déjà vu faded instantly. Unlike last time, there was no sense of hope, only the anticipation of something terrible to come. The fear was tangible in the air.

All knew there would likely be a price to pay for the failed rebellion. The question was how high would it be?

Jaina straightened to attention as her mother and father entered the room. Her mother carried herself with her usual regal bearing, her face a demure mask. Giving away nothing.

Her father, however, had never been as good at hiding his emotions. Gone was the easy Solo smirk, replaced instead by a tight-lipped frown. Jaina caught his eye across the crowd and flashed him her most brilliant smile.

He looked at her for a moment, his eyes haunted, before pulling himself together and giving her a pale imitation of his signature grin. Jaina felt a moment of prescient trepidation, which she quickly pushed aside as her mother addressed the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming. To be honest, there is little to tell. Due to the circumstances, we were able to deny knowledge of the rebellion, and it seems that the Empire currently has no solid proof to the contrary," Leia started.

There was murmuring of relief across the court, thankful that they had escaped the Emperor's vengeance. All had heard about the fate of Corellia. Thousands had died at the hand of merciless stormtroopers. More had lost everything they owned, been forced to leave their homes, put out on the street with nothing. All for the crime of supporting their Dukat and rightful ruler.

"Your Majesty," a voice called from the crowd. "We are most grateful for your news. But are you sure the Emperor will not act against us? Forgive me, but he is not known for his trusting nature, after all. And the fact that you have been summoned means he was not completely convinced of our innocence."

Leia acknowledged the gray-haired noble who had stepped forward with a nod and a kind smile "Lord Gervano, no need to ask forgiveness, my friend. You are correct in your assessment of the Emperor, and no doubt have only expressed what others were thinking."

Leia turned back to the rest of her people, her smile gone, face serious.

"The Emperor was indeed suspicious of our involvement. But my husband and I have reached a personal agreement with him that has assuaged his concerns. The terms were not to our liking, but for the sake of Alderaan we have accepted them," Leia said grimly. "We took a gamble and we lost. Emperor Jovan has demanded that we send many of our pilots to swell the Imperial Navy. While it will weaken our own defenses, it is a small price to pay to keep him out of Alderaan."

Leia's gaze swept the crowd, seeing grim nods of agreement and relief.

"I want to thank each of you for your support at this difficult time and your faith in the ability of myself and my husband. There are some tough times ahead of us, but we must continue to hold onto hope. We have been beaten but we have not been broken," Leia stated with heartfelt conviction, voice rising. "Remember my friends, we still hold the spark that will burn the false Empire down. It may seem now, that the flame of rebellion has been put out forever, but over time we will rekindle that fire. It will be stronger and more powerful than ever before! And we _will_ succeed!"

The nobles, who had been spellbound through their Queen's powerful speech, broke out in roars of approbation as soon as her last words left her mouth.

The people of Alderaan believed in the rebellion. Believed in a better future. Believed in their Queen. And at that moment, they forgot their worries and concerns, would have readily followed Leia to the deepest pits of hell if she had asked it of them.

Jaina cheered along with the rest, her eyes bright with excited determination, tremendously proud in that moment to be Leia Solo's daughter. She knew in her heart that her mother's words were true, that the spark she spoke of was a young man with piercing green eyes. The pretender would not win.

Jagged Fel would burn the tyrant and his whole regime down to the ground.

The Empire's hope _would_ return.


	3. Chapter 1

**CSILLA, CHISS ASCENDANCY**

**AUGUST YEAR 1051**

Jag climbed out of his speeder, the bitter cold hitting him like a ton of bricks as his feet landed on the frozen ground. Even after five years of living in the Chiss Ascendency, he was still not quite used to the sub-zero temperatures.

Pulling his military-grade coat tighter, Jag set off at a fast clip towards the large estate, jogging up the steps to key open the door. As soon as he was safely inside the well-heated foyer, Jag let out a sigh of relief, glad to be out of the blustery winds. Removing his parka, he barely had time to straighten his uniform when a blur of limbs and blonde hair nearly knocked him off his feet.

"Jag! You're finally home!" the whirlwind squealed in delight.

Jag steadied his eight-year-old sister and looked down into clear green eyes, the mirror image of his own.

"It's good to see you, too, Wyn," he answered warmly, his sister's exuberance the one thing that could always break his icy demeanor.

Though Wyn had been raised in Chiss society practically her whole life- a society which valued propriety and lack of emotion above all- it was clear their ways still hadn't quite taken hold.

Watching his little sister, Jag couldn't help but be reminded of a girl from his past. One who was the complete opposite of Wyn in looks, but had been just as vivacious. He quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind.

In the time he had been in the Unknown Regions, he had thrown himself fully into the Chiss way of life. His father had had many loyal friends in many places, and one of those places had been deep in Chiss space. He even arranged for an estate to be built there, a safeguard in case things ever went badly.

Which they did.

So when Jag and Wedge had arrived on the heels of his family, they found themselves- if not exactly welcomed warmly- readily accepted. Soontir's friends had managed to get Jag a position as a fighter pilot in the Ascendancy, and he had quickly assimilated into their culture.

Despite the challenges that came with being human in a society where the Chiss were considered the inherently superior race, Jag managed to work his way up the ranks fairly quickly. At the age of sixteen, he was handed the command of his own squadron. Within two years, he was named Colonel. And just this past month he had been given command of Spike Squadron, made up of the top pilots the Ascendancy had to offer. He was a key player in the Chiss military and was well known as an ace combat pilot who abided by strict Chiss discipline.

But then, his biggest struggle in embodying Chiss discipline was not related to the stringent military codes. It was the ongoing internal battle to let go of regrets and emotions tied to his past.

"I'm so excited to see you! How long are you on leave for?" Wyn chattered away, a mile per minute. "Cem's coming back from the academy tomorrow for a few days- will you still be here? Did you bring your clawcraft? Can you take me for a ride?"

"Slow down, little one, how about one question at a time," Jag smiled wryly as his sister pouted, and as usual found himself indulging her.

"Ok, let's see. I'm on leave for four days. So yes, I will be here when Cem arrives. No, I did not bring my clawcraft, I left it at the base. Maybe, _if_ you behave, I will consider using one of my days off to take you down to the hangar," Jag answered, amused when her face lit up in excitement. "But first, where are Mother and Uncle Wedge?"

Before Wyn had a chance to answer, Jag heard his name being called from the top of the stairs. Looking up he saw his mother, confident and poised as usual, with a giant smile on her face.

"Oh, Jag, it's so good to see you," she said, sweeping down the stairs with the grace of the Holo-drama star she had once been.

Reaching the bottom of the steps, Syal Fel pulled Jag into a tight embrace. She leaned back to look at him fondly, letting one hand linger affectionately on the side of his face.

"I swear, every time I see you, you look more handsome, Jag. More like your father," she claimed, with a small smile.

Jag smiled, "Mother, you look lovely as always."

Syal patted his cheek affectionately.

"I am just so happy to have you and your brother both here for a few days. It seems like I never see either of you anymore," she sighed wistfully, then clapped her hands briskly.

"But enough of that, I know Wedge is waiting for you in the library. Wyn and I will let you two take care of business and look forward to enjoying your undivided attention at dinner," Syal raised her eyebrow, a small smile playing on her lips. "After all, I know his summons is the _real_ reason you are here."

Jag averted his eyes guiltily, "It's true, I did ask for leave to see Uncle Wedge, but-"

Syal laughed, "I am only teasing you, my darling boy. I know you are very busy and spending time with your mother is not your first priority. Nor should it be. I'm just glad for the chance to see you."

Syal turned away before Jag could respond and she turned her attention to his little sister.

"Come along, Wyn. I believe you have an unfinished assignment that is due tomorrow?" Syal prompted with a stern look, belied by the twinkle in her eyes. "If you finish it now you will be able to spend all evening pestering your brother."

Jag watched the two women in his life exit the room with a rueful smile. Seeing his family was like a breath of fresh air after the stiff rigidness of the Chiss military. It reminded him that there was not Chiss blue blood running through his veins, but Corellian red. Sometimes he worried he would forget where he came from, lose himself in the strict efficiencies of his Chiss brothers-in-arms.

* * *

"Corellia's finest," Jag observed with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk. "Are we celebrating- or are you about to tell me something I won't like?"

Wedge laughed as he handed his nephew a healthy glass of expensive whiskey. He easily settled back down in his chair, watching the brown liquid swirl in his own tumbler before answering Jag.

"Cutting straight to the power cables, as usual. I guess some things never change," Wedge replied. "Maybe I just thought it would be nice to have a small taste of home."

Jag nodded his head apologetically.

"Of course, forgive me…"

Wedge waved away his apologies and took a large sip of his drink.

"We can always drink to your new command," Wedge said with a smile. "Spike Squadron. Quite impressive. Truly, I'm proud of you, Jag. Your father would be, too."

"Thank you, sir."

"Please, drop the formality. You're with family now," Wedge chided, eyeing Jag carefully as the young man bowed his head respectfully.

Sometimes Wedge worried Jag had taken the Chiss way too much to heart. His nephew had always been serious in nature, Soontir's militaristic sensibilities playing a large role in his upbringing. But Wedge was concerned Jag had become far too grim for his age. Worried he so readily adopted the dispassionate mantra of the Chiss as an excuse to ignore emotions he would rather not face.

Although he had a feeling he would see the legendary Fel temper at full heat when they were done with _this_ little talk.

"There is no question about it, you have risen high in the Chiss army," Wedge mused, leaning back in his chair. He eyed Jag over the rim of his glass. "I'm assuming then, you are aware of the recent trouble in the Empire?"

Jag eyed Wedge warily, "I might be. But I think, Uncle, the better question is how are you?"

"Don't worry, Jag. I am not compromising you or Chiss intelligence." Wedge smiled tightly, "I had a visitor a few weeks ago, one of the resources your father had placed inside the Empire. His cover was blown, but he was able to escape to Chiss space undetected."

Jag straightened in his seat, eyes sharpening.

"Agent Durron is staying on the planet for the time being," Wedge continued. "I will have him give you a full briefing himself, I think you will be very interested in hearing what he has to say. But the long and short of it is the Empire has suffered a full-scale invasion. A few planets in the Outer Rim have already been lost, thousands killed."

"The Far Outsiders," Jag said in a clipped tone.

"Yes, though they call themselves the Yuuzhan Vong. They appear to be a fierce warrior species, and the Empire has been hard-pressed to stop them," Wedge paused. "There has been talk of Jovan making a deal with them."

Jag's body stiffened.

"According to Durron, it's just talk. For now. But Jovan has too few Imperial officers with a talent for leadership. Morale of the armed forces is at an all-time low. They need something to help turn the tide," Wedge watched Jag carefully, before continuing.

"I have been in contact with Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo. We have discussed his plans to send a small force to aide the Empire and gather intel on the enemy. He knows I am familiar with the workings of the Empire and confided in me weeks ago, was interested in hearing my advice on how to deal with their request for aid. One of his many questions pertained to whom I thought best to lead such a mission," he paused before dropping the proverbial bombshell. "I recommended you."

Jag's expression remained impassive, his voice deceptively calm, but his eyes flashed dangerously. "You would have me lead a rescue mission to save the man who murdered my father?"

"Not to save Jovan. To save your homeworld," Wedge paused, looking at Jag pointedly. "To help people you still care about that we were forced to leave behind."

Jag gripped his knuckles until they turned white, his face a mask of stubborn resistance, one Wedge knew far too well. He decided it was time to change tactics.

"I assume you still want to take down the Emperor? Avenge your father and reclaim your legacy?" Wedge questioned bluntly.

"You know I do," Jag answered stiffly.

"And will you wait then, until there is no Empire left to claim? Until the Vong have conquered every planet in the Known Regions?"

Jag glared at Wedge for a long silent minute, then looked away.

"Even if the Empire were somehow able to fight off this threat, it is time for you to return to the Known Regions," Wedge continued, anticipating Jag's rebuttal before he had the chance to make it. "Men would have accepted your father as a replacement for the current emperor because he was a Fel, yes. But they fought and died to put him there because of who he was as a man."

"I assume there is a point to this little speech," Jag questioned, trying to keep the bitterness out of his tone, but not fully succeeding.

"You are well respected as an ace pilot and an exceptional commander, just like your father. _In Chiss space._ But in the Empire, you are a virtual unknown. Many living in the Empire have only ever known life under Jovan. They will question if it is worth the risk to support you when it comes time to stake your claim. Leading a rescue mission, fighting against the enemy at their side will change that. Ensure you are more than just a name," Wedge finished, with a knowing smile, "just like your father was."

Jag started pacing, mind whirling furiously. He couldn't fault the reason in any of the older man's many arguments and he prided himself on making decisions based on logic, not emotion. But his uncle seemed to have overlooked one major flaw in his plan.

"You talk about I carry the Fel name. A name that still holds significant weight in the Empire. Won't that in itself impede the Chiss mission to help defeat the Vong? I doubt Jovan will accept their help if it means allowing me to step foot in the Empire," Jag reasoned.

"Oh, I think he will. As I said, Jovan is desperate. Not to mention, extremely paranoid. He would prefer to keep you where he can see you. Where he can be sure you are not planning an insurrection against him," Wedge said calmly. "All his past actions, show that he's a believer in keeping your enemies close."

Jag stopped pacing and dropped back into his seat, picking up his forgotten whiskey. He finished the glass in one large gulp.

Wedge relaxed, recognizing the early signs of acceptance. He had known that Jag would come around to the idea eventually, his logical mind and keen grasp of strategy would not allow for any other outcome.

"It's also worth noting, he never formally laid crimes against you. Tell Jovan the disagreement was between him and your father. That you are content with your life amongst the Chiss, have found your place here," Wedge offered, heading off the final excuse Jag had in his arsenal. "He will accept you because he has no other choice."

Jag closed his eyes and sighed in resignation.

"It seems I'm the one with no other choice," Jag eyed Wedge pointedly. "Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo didn't happen to mention when he expects us to ship out, did he?"

* * *

"Agent Durron, on behalf of myself, as well as my late father, I want to thank you for your services. If you don't mind me asking, what are your plans now?" Jag questioned the dark-haired older man.

The two had spent most of the day shut up with Wedge in his office, getting a full debriefing of the status of the Empire and the Vong invasion. Jag had absorbed even the tiniest detail, determined to know everything he could about the enemy- or enemies in this case- before entering the fray. As any good commander knew, information was power.

Wedge had just stepped out to comm Iella, leaving Jag alone with his father's former Imperial spy. Kyp Durron was an arrogant man in his early thirties, his casual manner hiding a razor-sharp intelligence.

He was the opposite of everything Jag stood for. He ignored protocol and rules with flippant disregard, let his emotions dictate his decisions. Jag had no idea how the man had kept up his cover in the Empire for as long as he had.

Or how he had ever served under Soontir Fel, for that matter.

Yet Agent Durron's desire to help the people of the Empire was undeniable, his passionate nature contagious. Jag found himself liking the older man, against his better judgment.

"Call me Kyp," the other man answered easily. "Believe me, I would love nothing more than to head out with you, Fel. Bring it to the Vong at the front lines. But I'm not sure if that's a good idea given the circumstances of my recent departure from the Empire."

Kyp flashed Jag a cocky grin, and Jag couldn't help cracking a small smile.

"I imagine you are correct. Jovan is going to have a hard enough time accepting me without throwing you into the mix. Best not rock the ship just yet."

"My thinking exactly," Kyp replied with a chuckle. "Luckily, your Chiss friends have extended an offer to finance a reconnaissance mission under my command. I'll be heading to the Outer Rim planets that have been conquered by the Vong. See what trouble I can stir up."

Jag eyed Kyp thoughtfully, "It would be a perfect opportunity to gain valuable information about the enemy."

Kyp nodded, "And help save some of the poor beings that have been enslaved. It will take a bit of time to get the task force in order and ready to infiltrate the Vong defenses, but I'm confident I'll get through."

Kyp looked at his wrist chrono, "Speaking of which, I have a meeting scheduled with Commander Thrawn to discuss some of the mission parameters."

Jag nodded, "I'll let my uncle know you had to leave. Thank you again for your help. My squadron is shipping out tomorrow, but good luck on your mission."

Kyp smirked at Jag, "You too, Fel. I have a feeling you're gonna need it."

* * *

"Spike Lead to Spike Squadron. Awaiting final clearance from control. Proceed with the rundown," Jag stated into his comm, his bland tone hiding his conflicting emotions. Part of his brain categorically listened to the rest of his squadron signify their status, as another was already anticipating what was waiting at their destination.

Jag hadn't been back to the Known Regions in five years and he wasn't sure how he felt about going back now. Part of him dreaded returning, leaving the well-ordered predictability of Chiss space. There were just too many variables in the Empire.

But still, another part was excited to be returning, eager to embrace his true legacy. Jag found himself picturing big brown eyes, eyes that seemed to be irrevocably intertwined with his destiny.

"Spike Lead, you are cleared to exit vector five-three-two-five. Repeat you are cleared to exit," a Chiss voice blared over his comm unit.

Jag snapped back to attention, pushing down all the distractions and focusing on the here and now.

"Copy, Control. Spike Squadron, ready on my mark," Jag ordered.

As soon as the last of the clawcrafts were clear and the base faded from view, Jag set course and prepared to enter hyperspace.


	4. Chapter 2

**CORUSCANT**

**OCTOBER YEAR 1051**

Jag entered the pilot's lounge, momentarily taken off guard when he walked into a room full of people. Doing a quick scan, he noticed most of the simulators were full and a holo-stream at the main terminal confirmed they were all engaged in the same battle.

Jag had purposely come here at the crack of dawn, intending to refight yesterday's battle and determine where improvements could be made before the larger morning debriefing for all squadron leaders. In Jag's experience, most of the Imperial pilots liked to sleep late and rarely were at the sims this early, so it had seemed like the perfect time. He hadn't been able to sleep much anyway, his mind systematically refighting the battle, isolating the moments where crucial errors had been made.

They had won the skirmish and ran off the Vong, but Spike squadron had lost one of its pilots. True, that was a fraction compared to the other squadrons, but Jag was a perfectionist. He would learn from this fight so next time he would lose none.

Jag shook off a pang of annoyance that his plans were derailed and walked over to the main terminal, recognizing one of the men studying the holo stream. Gavin Darklighter. He had been one of the only squadron commanders to readily welcome the Chiss contingent when they first arrived. He was also the only Imperial who had come close to vaping him in simulations. It had come as no surprise then when Jag had learned Darklighter once flew with his father.

Gavin looked away from the holo stream and smiled at Jag in welcome.

"Commander Darklighter. I'm surprised to see you here this early," Jag said and gestured around the room. "Although I feel like I just walked into a party no one invited me to."

Gavin laughed, "We obviously have very different definitions of what a party is, Colonel. The new round of recruits just got in, and I wanted to get first crack at the talent while the other commanders are still asleep. Though, why you're subjecting yourself to this force-forsaken hour is beyond me."

Jag shrugged and turned to watch the simulation.

"I'm an incurable masochist," he said drily, eyes glued to the faux-battle.

Gavin chuckled lowly, and following the younger man's lead, went back to watching the simulation.

After observing for a few minutes, Jag quickly discerned that there were two standout pilots in the group, clearly better than their fellow recruits. Both flew with a similar style, overly aggressive and definitely unorthodox, but undeniably successful. Jag watched with growing interest as the field narrowed to the two superior pilots, curious to see what would happen when they went head to head.

"Well, I think we found your new pilots," Jag said to Gavin. "Both clearly have natural raw talent, although they lack discipline."

Suddenly one of the pilots performed a gravity-defying move that even Jag was impressed by, allowing the TIE to take the other fighter by surprise and end the battle.

"And if it was me, he would be my first choice," Jag observed. "That was an effective move."

"I agree," Gavin said with a small smile. "_She_ is quite good. Unfortunately for me, she's not an option."

"She?" Jag asked surprised. "I thought the Empire recently passed a law that women could not be in the military."

Gavin sighed, "More's the pity. A stupid rule if we want to actually win this war when there are female pilots like _that_ out there."

"Then what's she doing with the recruits?"

"She came down to support her brother," Gavin chuckled. "The pilot she just vaped."

Jag arched an eyebrow but said nothing.

"She asked me if she could sim with them," Gavin shrugged. "Who am I to say no to a pretty girl?"

"Seems like she's more than just a pretty face," Jag mused.

Gavin smiled. "You have no idea."

Before Jag could ask what he meant, he heard someone call his name. Jag looked over, as a young man with brown hair and brilliant blue eyes strode over to him.

"Jag, I thought it was you! We heard you came with the Chiss but I wasn't sure if you would still be on Coruscant!"

Jag studied the man for a split second before recognition set in, eyes lighting up as he met him halfway.

"Anakin Solo," Jag answered warmly. "You've certainly grown up."

"Well I should hope so," Anakin said with a grin shaking Jag's outstretched hand. "It's been a long time. I almost didn't believe it when I heard you were back in the system."

"Yes, well, drastic times," Jag answered laconically.

"I would have loved to be a fly on the wall when Jovan learned you were at the head of the long-awaited Chiss relief force," Anakin said, eyes glittering in amusement. "_That_ must have been an interesting welcome reception."

"We reached an understanding. I mostly deal with Admiral Pellaeon," Jag responded, not wanting to dwell on _that_ distasteful experience. "So, I'm assuming you are here with the new round of recruits?"

Before Anakin could answer, Gavin walked over, causing the younger man to straighten to attention and give a stiff salute.

"Commander Darklighter, sir."

"At ease," Gavin said kindly, then turned to Jag. "I didn't know you two knew each other, Colonel Fel."

"Our fathers were childhood friends," Jag answered. He trusted Darklighter more than the other Imperials, but he still was wary of revealing too much.

"Ah, that's right, I had forgotten. Well then, maybe you can help me convince young Solo here to join my squadron," Gavin turned back to Anakin, who was smiling ear to ear. "That was some show you put on over there. Almost a perfect flight."

"Wait," Jag interrupted, realization suddenly dawning on him. He turned to Anakin. "You were the second to last pilot? The one that got vaped at the end?"

Anakin grumbled, "Yeah, Jaina just had to show me up, as usual."

"Don't feel bad, kid," Gavin said. "Your sister's good. Real good. I could use you _both_ on my squadron."

Anakin smiled, "Do us all a favor, Commander and don't tell her that. She's already angrier than a tusk cat that she's not allowed to apply. She's dreamt about being a fighter pilot as long as I can remember."

Jag barely heard the two men, had stopped listening as soon as it hit him that Jaina was _here_. And not just here in a vague sense, but in this very room. They had spent the last five years a galaxy apart and now she was just a few feet away. He tried to process how he felt about that.

Before he had the chance, a canopy opened on a nearby simulator. A lithe figure jumped out with graceful agility. Jag watched, unable to look away, as the pilot removed her helmet and a waterfall of chocolate locks fell to her shoulders.

She looked different from the girl he remembered- definitely no longer a child- but as their eyes caught, he immediately recognized the whiskey brown eyes that still haunted his dreams.

Jaina broke their eye contact first, running a hand nervously through her damp hair. She seemed to hesitate, then Anakin turned around, curious what had caught Jag's attention.

"Jaya, look who I found!" Anakin said waving her over. "You remember Jag, don't you?"

"Of course I do, laser-brain," Jaina said with a huff, walking up to the three men.

Jag wondered if she, too, was thinking about the promise she made five years ago.

Jaina rolled her eyes at Anakin and then turned to Jag with a small smile, "Jag, it's so good to see you. We've all missed you."

She leaned in and gave him a quick hug, her cheeks flushing becomingly.

Jag just nodded, hoping she had meant that _she_ had missed him. He smiled at her, and Jaina's face grew redder.

"Well, I'm going to hit the showers," Jaina said breaking the sudden awkward silence. "Will I see you tonight at the Gala?"

Jag knew he should say something, but all he could do was nod again, the sudden image of Jaina in the shower momentarily obscuring his ability for rational thought.

"Great, we can catch up then," Jaina answered with a bright smile, before turning to her brother with a cocky smile. "Good flying, Ani. Keep it up, and maybe one day you'll be able to beat me."

Anakin gave Jaina a dirty look, and Jaina just laughed.

"Well, I'll see you all later. Thanks for letting me in on the fun, Commander Darklighter."

"You're welcome to join us any time. Maybe you could teach some of these boys a thing or two," Gavin said with a wink, gesturing to the recruits milling around the room.

"It would be my pleasure," Jaina answered with a twinkle in her eye, as she turned to leave with a small wave of her hand.

Jag's eyes followed her of their own violition, and he had to physically force himself to turn back to Anakin and Gavin. They were both staring at Jag with knowing grins. Jag stiffened, chastising himself for letting his mask slip so easily.

"I'm going to go find a sim," Jag said blandly, affecting disinterest even while knowing the damage had already been done. "I'll see you both later."

Before either could answer, Jag spun on his heels and walked away.

* * *

Jag leaned back in the simulator, the distraction of reliving the latest dogfight helping him to recover from his earlier shock at seeing Jaina. He had never expected her to be on Courscant, although now he realized that was foolish, knowing her family ruled a prominent planet in the Empire. Of course, she would come to court at some point. Nonetheless, he had been unprepared to see her. Unprepared for the immediate and overwhelming effect she had on him.

Jag had always cherished the childhood memories he had of her but had known a lot could change in five years. He had determined the fondness stemmed from nostalgia for a time before his life had changed so drastically. Sometimes he dreamed about what she would look like now, a woman of eighteen instead of a thirteen-year-old child. Assumed when they met, reality would be a disappointment compared to the fantasy.

He had been so very wrong.

Even dressed in a flight suit, Jag had never seen a woman more beautiful. Jag was no innocent when it came to women. There had been other human refugees in Chiss space, and many of them had pretty daughters. He had not embraced _all_ Chiss values; he was still human after all.

But he had never felt the hot flash of desire he experienced when he saw Jaina. And something more. That same spark that he had felt as a boy, the sure knowledge she was meant for him.

He thought back over their conversation, and slammed his head back, shutting his eyes in disgust. He had acted like a fair-haired fool. At least he would see her later tonight at the Gala, have an opportunity to regroup and redeem himself. And manage a conversation where he didn't just nod like a malfunctioning droid.

Jag hadn't planned on attending the Gala, he hated those things and often found a plausible excuse to justify his absence. But dealing with idiotic politicians and obnoxious Moffs would be worth it to see Jaina again. Even having to deal with the tyrant himself.

Jag released the canopy of the simulator and eased himself out with a new sense of determination. Making his way to the exit, he mentally reviewed his checklist for the day, which now included putting himself firmly in Jaina's flight path.

* * *

Jaina burst into the rooms that had been assigned to the Solo family, a wide grin on her face. As she waltzed in, Jacen turned from the holo-news he was watching.

"Hey, Jaya. Anakin's session go well, then?"

"What?" Jaina asked distracted, looking at her twin in confusion.

"Anakin's recruitment session?" Jacen responded, bemused. "The one you went down to watch?"

"Oh right. Yeah, it went great," she smirked. "There was only one pilot he couldn't manage to shoot down."

Jacen raised an eyebrow, knowing his twin well enough to interpret that comment correctly. "Don't tell me you simmed with the recruits."

"Okay, I won't tell you," Jaina answered nonchalantly, "But you might be interested to know that despite getting vaped by a _mere_ woman, Commander Darklighter sought out our brother after the simulation. Ani had a goofy grin on his face, so I'm guessing he got offered a squadron position."

"Good for him. I've heard Darklighter is a decent commander, too."

Jaina smiled distractedly and did a small twirl before falling into the oversized sofa. Jacen straightened up from where he had been leaning against the kitchen counter and poured two cups of caf. Walking over to the sofa, he handed Jaina a cup before sitting down next to her.

He took a sip of his caf, then turned his focus to his sister, who was now _humming._

"Okay, spill," Jacen demanded.

"Hmm?" Jaina answered, still smiling.

"Oh, come on. I haven't seen you like this since- well since Ganner Rhysode asked you to the Gingerbell Blossom Festival when we were fifteen," Jacen said.

Jaina rolled her eyes, but the smile didn't leave her face. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Oh, definitely not. So let me guess, you met a dashing pilot and now you're madly in love," Jacen asked mockingly, surprised when Jaina's smile only widened.

"Jag's here," she answered simply.

"Jagged Fel?"

"Of course, how many Jags do you know?" Jaina retorted. "I mean, I assumed he would be out on the front lines, but he's here! _And_ he's going to the Gala tonight."

Jaina leaned back, and sighed happily, "He's gotten so tall, and obviously he looks older. But his eyes are still that piercing green and his smile is exactly the same."

"Did Jag ever smile?" Jacen asked skeptically. "Don't really remember that."

Jaina continued, ignoring her brother's interruption, "Not to mention how he looks in that black uniform. I mean he definitely looks good from all angles-"

"Okay, okay, I think I get it," Jacen said, holding up his hands to stop her from continuing.

Jaina just flung her head back, eyes closed, and sighed happily.

Suddenly Jacen smirked, "So I guess I was right."

Jaina opened her eyes, turning her head to look at her brother.

"You met a dashing pilot and now you're madly in love. I'm almost disappointed at how basic that is. Please don't tell me you're going to become one of those pilot groupies now?" Jacen fluttered his eyelashes, and pitched his voice, imitating a high feminine tone. "Oh, Jag, you're flying is so masterful. You're my hero!"

Jaina grabbed one of the obnoxiously large throw pillows from the sofa and smacked Jacen in the face, muffling his growing laughter.

"You're one to talk, brother. I hope Tenel Ka Djo appreciated the _special _attention she received during her state visit last month?"

Jacen spluttered, "That was a matter of diplomacy! Mom said it was important to keep good relations with Hapes. They could be a strong ally, you know. One without ties to the Emperor."

"Well, you know me, I've never had your talent for politics," Jaina answered airily. "But I wasn't aware it was custom to forge alliances with love holos and secret rendezvous in palace gardens."

"You went through my holo log?" Jacen demanded, turning red.

Jaina studied her nails nonchalantly, "If you didn't want me to then you _really_ should have made it harder to hack into. You're just lucky I got to it before Ani did."

Jacen rolled his eyes, and Jaina flashed him an evil grin.

"I had no idea you were such a romantic, Jace," Jaina said playfully. "So should I save a date for the wedding?"

Jacen sighed, "Not if her grandmother has anything to say about it. Ta'Chume would definitely not approve, and she still rules in Hapes. With an iron fist."

Jaina bristled on behalf of her brother, "Why wouldn't she approve? You're a prince of Alderaan. Obviously good looking, since we're twins. And you're not too annoying to be around. Well, most of the time."

"Thanks for the glowing recommendation," Jacen smiled wryly. "It's complicated, though. The Hapans are very insular, they don't trust outsiders. They want Tenel Ka to choose a husband from one of the Hapan noble families."

"Well, Tenel Ka strikes me as a woman who makes her own decisions and does what she wants. And based on what I've seen, that is obviously you," Jaina answered, placing a comforting arm on her brother's arm.

"Thanks, Jaya. Maybe once Ta'Chume steps down…" Jacen said, trailing off. "Just do me a favor and don't mention it to Mom and Dad? If they knew I was doing anything that could cause even a hint of drama with the Hapans they would _not_ be happy."

Jaina mimed zipping her lips, "Your secret is safe with me. But just for the record, I think Dad at least, would be on your side. He _is_ an ex-smuggler who managed to land a Princess, after all."

Jacen laughed, "True. And from what mom says, Grandfather was not too thrilled at the time."

Jaina looked around, "Speaking of Dad, where is he?"

"He left just before you got back. Said he had some things to take care of," Jacen replied with a shrug. "He was in a foul mood, though, mumbling something about a 'slimy piece of worm-ridden filth'."

"Probably had a meeting with some pompous politician. You know how he gets when Mom sends him to do the dirty work all on his own."

The twins smirked at each other.

"Well, I'm going to go look for Anakin. Give him a chance to brag about how well he did this morning. Care to join?" Jacen questioned.

Jaina made a face.

"The fact that I vaped him might put a damper on that. It's probably better if you go alone so he can leave that part out. Just don't tell him I told you," Jaina said. "I have to take a shower and get ready, anyway."

"Meet you back here before the Gala? Or will Colonel Fel be escorting you this evening?"

Jaina rolled her eyes, "I'll be here, ready and waiting. Don't be late!"

Jacen straightened, giving her a crisp military salute, before flashing her a lop-sided grin and heading out the door.

"Nerf-herder!" Jaina called, struggling not to laugh at her brother's antics, and turned towards the refresher.


	5. Chapter 3

**CORUSCANT**

**OCTOBER YEAR 1051**

Jag briskly made his way through the twists and turns of the palace to the Grand Ballroom. His debriefing with his squadron had run over and he was late. The traditional announcers that the Emperor always hired for such formal affairs had already left and only a few guards stood at the entrance looking incredibly bored. They nodded to Jag in recognition and moved aside to allow him into the room.

Living in the Unknown Regions during his formidable years meant he had little experience actually attending these types of functions. The Chiss were not ones to throw meaningless parties. However, he had learned as a child how to conduct himself properly, and his mother had ensured that all her children understood proper etiquette and all the popular dances.

Jag watched with distaste as servants moved about the room offering crystal glasses to the various Moffs and officers. Visiting royal families were mixed in amongst the crisp white uniforms, bedecked in ostentatious jewelry.

He hated these things, didn't understand the purpose of them. But a part of him knew if he really wanted to rule the Empire someday he would have to become accustomed, at least to some degree, to these types of events. He couldn't help thinking that he would rather take on a full battalion of the Vong in his clawcraft single-handedly any day.

Jag straightened his black uniform, purposely staying clear of the Emperor's dais, hoping to avoid having to interact with the tyrant and his closest lackeys. Instead, he surveyed the crowd, looking for his intended target. He found her quickly and his breath caught. If he thought her beautiful earlier, he knew now that was far too bland a term to describe the vision before him.

The red shimmer silk dress she wore was simple in design. But it hugged her tiny figure perfectly, emphasizing her curves in all the right places. Her hair hung in gentle curls, her makeup simple, only highlighting her natural beauty.

Jag took a minute to regroup, determined not to make a fool out of himself during this encounter. Once he was confident he had his racing heart under control, he allowed himself to evaluate the situation. He was pleased to note that she was sitting at a table by herself, thanking the Force for his luck.

Taking a deep breath, Jag headed over to the abandoned table. Jaina hadn't noticed his approach and was busy fussing with the laces on her gown, grumbling under her breath. Jag smiled to himself, reminded in that moment of the girl he had known on Alderaan. She had never been one for formal attire. Or sitting still.

Suddenly she seemed to sense his presence and glanced up. Her surprise quickly turned to a rueful smile.

"I'd be happier in a flight suit," she said with a mock sigh.

"No doubt, but you look lovely all the same," Jag answered seriously.

Jaina blushed and bit her lower lip. Jag's eyes dropped and watched in fascination as her tongue darted out immediately after to soothe the sting. He called on all his formidable self-discipline, not allowing his eyes to drift a bit further down to the low neckline that offered a tantalizing view.

Instead, Jag glanced towards the center of the room and noticed couples forming to start the next dance. Bowing gravely, he offered Jaina his hand.

"Would you care to dance, Princess?"

Jaina flashed him a smile and took his hand letting him lead her out onto the dance floor. They merged into the swirling crowd, and Jag placed his hand around her waist. Jaina looked up at him for a moment and then quickly looked back down, concentrating on the intricate steps of the dance.

"That was quite the display you put on this morning," Jag said at last, breaking the silence. "You have become a tough kill."

"Why, thank you, Colonel Fel," Jaina responded teasingly. "I will take that as a compliment."

"You should," Jag answered. "It is one of the highest you can give amongst the Chiss."

"Do you consider yourself Chiss now, then?" Jaina asked curiously.

"In some ways," Jag answered, vaguely.

Jag twirled Jaina in an intricate pirouette.

"The Chiss do seem to produce great pilots. I've heard that quite a few who fly with you are female."

Jag nodded in agreement.

"I'm assuming, then, that you don't agree with the latest Imperial decree?" Jaina asked curiously. "The one banning women from entering the military?"

Jag gave Jaina a look. "Of course not. There are not many I would rather have guarding my back in a furball than you, Princess. In fact, if I was able to draft Imperial citizens, I would offer you a spot on my squadron right now."

Jaina smiled warmly. "It's probably a good thing for you, you can't. Otherwise, you would have to deal with the wrath of my mother. She was thrilled when they passed the law. Now I can be a good little princess and marry into some noble house to strengthen Alderaan."

Jag stiffened, "And is that what you intend to do?"

"Force, no," Jaina exclaimed. "I know we haven't seen each other in a while, but I thought you knew me better than that."

Jag relaxed, relieved that he had not gained Jaina back only to lose her to some unnamed prince.

"Besides, I have certain conditions for the man I will marry," Jaina continued loftily.

Jag raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? And what are those?"

"Well, he has to be intelligent, kind, and brave. Charming, of course. But most importantly, he has to be able to outfly me," she answered with an impish smile.

* * *

Jag lead Jaina over to the bar, guiding her with a gentle hand at her lower back, unwilling to relinquish the physical contact quite yet. They had spent the past hour on the dance floor, using the time to get reacquainted and try and make up for the five years missed between them.

Jag had been pleased to discover that deep down, Jaina was still the same girl he had once known. Lively and dogmatic, she maintained the mischievous rebellious streak he remembered so well. Jaina spoke with fondness of her family, and Jag knew from listening that she was still fiercely loyal to those she loved.

She had also sharpened and honed her scintillating wit, her eyes sparkling with mirth as she relentlessly teased him. Jag found he didn't mind the teasing; in fact, he quite enjoyed it. Even more surprising, he was able to ignore the whispers and pointed stares of the crowded ballroom which usually vexed him to no end.

To be fair, for once he didn't assume the looks were about him being the mysterious son of a traitor raised amongst aliens in the Unknown Regions. Jag had noticed the young lords and officers eyeing Jaina as they danced, and had managed to head off one or two of the more forward ones with a pointed glare.

"Hello, sir. What can I get for you to drink this evening?" the bartender asked as he made his way over to them.

Jag looked at Jaina and gestured for her to place her order.

"Just a glass of champagne for me, please," Jaina answered.

Jag turned back to the bartender, "And I'll take a Whyren's Reserve. Neat."

"Very good, sir," the bartender, replied turning away to get their drinks.

Jag turned back to Jaina, and she arched a delicate eyebrow at him, "How very Corellian of you. I see you haven't adopted the Chiss ways when it comes to your alcohol."

"Not when the Emperor is footing the bill, at least," Jag said with a sly grin. "Although the Chiss red ale is quite good when you are looking for something that packs a punch."

Jaina laughed, "I'll keep that in mind if I ever find myself in Chiss space."

Jag was about to respond when he noticed Jaina smiling brightly at someone over his shoulder. Turning to see what had caught her attention, and trying to push down the sudden feeling of jealousy, he relaxed as he saw her two brothers heading their way with a small blonde girl in tow.

"There you are, Jaya! I've been looking for you all night," Anakin said as the trio approached them. "Look who I found!"

"Tahiri!" Jaina exclaimed excitedly, enveloping the younger girl in a fond hug. "It's so good to see you!"

Tahiri returned the embrace with a wide smile, then pointed at Anakin, "Well, someone had to come and make sure to keep this one out of trouble."

Anakin rolled his eyes as the other Solos laughed at his expense.

Tahiri turned curious eyes towards Jag, "So Jay, are you going to introduce me to your new friend?"

"Of course. But he's actually not a new friend. Well, not new, anyway," Jaina rambled, blushing.

Jag thought it was adorable.

"Tahiri, meet Colonel Jag Fel. We've known each other since we were children. Jag, this is Tahiri Veila, Anakin's girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," Anakin protested, weakly.

"Sure, she's not," Jacen answered with a grin.

Tahiri ignored the playful bickering between the Solo boys, and turned to Jag, her eyes alight with interest.

"Oh! So you're the famous Jagged Fel. I can't believe I'm finally getting to meet you, I've heard so much about you," Tahiri said, shooting Jaina a playful smirk.

Jag glanced at Jaina curiously and then looked back at Tahiri, "All good things, I hope."

"Well-" Tahiri started and was quickly interrupted by Jaina.

"Tahiri, did you see my mom before you flew here? You came with your parents, right? I haven't seen them in so long, how are they?"

Tahiri gave Jag a small shrug, before turning to Jaina with the latest gossip from the Alderaanian court. Jag leaned back against the bar, content to watch the Solos and Tahiri, their bantering quite amusing.

Eventually, Jacen wandered away and soon after, Tahiri dragged Anakin on the dance floor despite his half-hearted protests. Jag and Jaina were once more alone, although Jag was highly aware that they were surrounded by the entire Imperial court.

Jaina leaned over him to grab her drink, her chest pressing against his. She froze, and he stiffened as she looked up. He thought he saw a flash of desire in her eyes, but wasn't sure if he was just projecting his own emotions.

"So, I've heard that your squadron doesn't use traditional TIEs but a modified version?" Jaina asked suddenly, breaking the thick tension.

"Yes, they are called clawcrafts. The Chiss have made some impressive updates to the TIE design," Jag answered, quickly. "They are not as fast as the TIE model but much more maneuverable."

"Well, you know what they say, Colonel. it's not all about speed. It's about knowing what to do with what you've got," Jaina answered teasingly.

"I can assure you, I know what do with my equipment," Jag answered with a roguish smile.

"I'm sure you do," Jaina responded with a light laugh.

Jaina finished the last of her champagne, placing the glass down on the bar before turning back to Jag.

"So can you show me?" Jaina blushed, averting her eyes at Jag's arched brow. "Your clawcraft, I mean. I admit I'm curious to see these ingenious design upgrades for myself."

"Of course," Jag offered instantly. "Whenever you'd like."

"How about right now? You know I've never been very good at waiting," she looked around the room. "That is, if you think we can escape without anyone noticing."

"I happen to be well versed in evasive maneuvers," Jag answered, with mock severity. "And to be honest, I would much rather be in the hangar than here. This is not really my scene."

"Really, I hadn't noticed," Jaina teased, then smiled brightly. "Shall we, then?"

Jag gestured for her to walk ahead of him, "Lead the way, Princess."

Jag and Jaina made their way quietly to the exit, believing they were successful in escaping without attracting undue attention.

Neither noticed the pair of eyes watching them as they discreetly slipped out into the deserted hallway.

* * *

Serena Vondercoff watched with interest as the Princess of Alderaan left the Gala with the tall, dark-haired Colonel at her side. Until tonight, she had not paid much attention to Colonel Fel, the arrogant young man who rarely attended Imperial events.

Her father, a prominent Moff and part of the Emperor's inner circle, detested "that boy" as he called him. The son of a traitor. Her father's sneering attitude and Jagged Fel's apparent indifference to the court- and politics in general- had contributed greatly to her own disdain. But the obvious interest Jaina Solo showed in him caused her to reevaluate her initial opinion.

Ruggedly handsome, with short black hair and piercing green eyes, Jagged Fel had certainly inherited his fair share of good looks from the glamorous Wynssa Starflare. Serena had initially thought his attractiveness marred by the scar that ran from his right eye across his forehead to his hairline. However, she now realized the scar didn't detract from his appearance but rather gave him a roguish appeal. That was only enhanced further by his solid black uniform and perpetually brooding countenance.

He was also the son of a former Dukat, one with a strong claim to the Imperial throne. He had proved to be quite the effective commander, even if he was in charge of a squadron comprised of an inferior race. The Emperor and her father disliked the Colonel because they feared him- feared him because Jagged Fel was a highly credible threat to their rule.

Yes, with the right partner, Jagged Fel had lots of potential.

And now he had shown that he was not quite so inhuman as Serena had originally thought. Not judging by the way he acted tonight with the Alderaanian Princess.

Jaina Solo was an obstacle that would need to be removed, Serena mused. She didn't think it would be too hard. The Princess was pretty enough, Serena admitted to herself, but far from the standard of Imperial beauty. Plus she had heard the girl was quite eccentric, not a good match at all for a potential future Emperor. Serena was confident that her own considerable charms could win Jagged Fel over if given the opportunity.

Serena suddenly recalled a holo message from the Emperor to her father she had once overheard. Something about tying Alderaan to their cause through a marriage arrangement for the Solo girl. She would have to find out more about that particular plan, a surefire way to eliminate the competition. And provide the opportunity she was looking for.

Serena Vondercoff was used to getting what she wanted no matter the cost, and that now officially included Colonel Jagged Fel.


	6. Chapter 4

**CORUSCANT **

**NOVEMBER YEAR 1051**

"My daughter seems to believe there is something more than a short dalliance going on between the Fel boy and Jaina Solo," Moff Vondercoff mentioned.

"So I have been told," Emperor Jovan answered, a frown forming.

The two men were sitting in Emperor Jovan's private office, reviewing the latest intelligence reports on the many nobles Jovan suspected of wavering loyalties. They had finished up the last of them when the conversation had inevitably turned to the thorn in Jovan's side. Jagged Fel.

"My Lord Emperor, I know you have been waiting in case a more lucrative opportunity arises, but it might be wise to proceed with the Solo girl's marriage. It will chain her, and her family, to your throne," Moff Vondercoff advised. "It will give us a valuable hostage to use against them if needed. And prevent a possible alliance between Alderaan and Fel."

"Force forbid," Emperor Jovan responded, with a mock shiver. "That is the last thing I need. But you're right, it's time to start setting those wheels in motion. I will see to it."

Moff Vondercoff nodded in approval and started to gather his things. Jovan leaned back, smiling to himself. He had been anticipating this day with relish, would, at last, be able to put the haughty Solo family in their place. And if he could strike at Jagged Fel with the same blow, so much the better.

* * *

Jag sat in the back row of the briefing, half-listening to Admiral Pellaeon review the latest updates from their Intelligence committee. Having already been privy to the information as the Chiss representative, he allowed his mind to wander to more pleasant topics.

Like the Princess of Alderaan.

* * *

_"__So, does it live up to your expectations, Princess?" Jag questioned, as Jaina walked around his clawcraft. _

_Jaina lovingly caressed the blade edge of the nearest wing, and Jag swallowed hard. _

_You weren't kidding about more maneuverable. So you can make position adjustments on each wing?" Jaina questioned, not noticing Jag's reaction, too absorbed in her inspection of the starfighter._

_"__Yes," Jag answered, clearing his throat. "Plus there is a mounted control jet so the pilot can complete sharp turns and other complex movements. The laser cannons on each wing tip are __Sienar L-7.2s." _

_Jaina whistled. _

_"__You were right, Jag, she's a real beauty," Jaina sighed wistfully. She walked over towards Jag, who had stayed back, allowing her to explore the fighter at her leisure. Content to just watch her._

_"__Very beautiful," Jag murmured, his eyes never leaving hers as she stopped in front of him. Jag instinctively reached out to tuck a wayward curl behind her ear, his hand lingering. The corners of her mouth turned up in a smile and his eyes dropped down to her lips. Looking back up to gauge Jaina's reaction, he almost got lost in the desire he saw reflected back in her luminous eyes. _

_Caressing her cheek gently, Jag tilted her head up, his other hand dropping to her hip to pull her closer. He leaned down and placed his lips over hers in a gentle touch. Jaina's arms immediately went around his neck, pulling him closer. Jag kissed her again, this time more demanding, his tongue running along the seam of her lips. She opened her mouth to him, and Jag deepened the kiss, reveling in the feel of her. _

_It was better than he had ever imagined. _

* * *

That was a few weeks ago. Since that night Jag and Jaina had spent all of their free time together, which had actually been quite a bit, considering. Jag's squadron had remained on Courscant, performing nothing more than routine patrols, and the Alderaanian royals were still guests at court. Queen Leia had even joined the rest of her family a few days ago.

Jag could not seem to get enough of Jaina; as if he were making up for lost time when he had been in exile. Whether they were sight-seeing in the city, simming in the pilot room, or working on his clawcraft, he always found himself feeling a little less grim in her presence.

Jag smiled to himself, thinking of the last time they had been working on his fighter and something had needed to be fixed in the cockpit. She had insisted on helping, even though there was barely enough space for one pilot. Instead, she had sat on his lap and her deliberate movements and taunting smiles had been exquisite torture.

Force, he had never felt this way about another woman. He didn't think he ever would again.

"Colonel Fel," Admiral Pellaeon broke in, bringing Jag's thoughts quickly back to the present.

"Yes, sir?" Jag replied stiffly.

"Has there been any updates from the Chiss Ascendency or their intelligence units that we should be aware of?"

"Not yet, sir. I can certainly contact the CEFD and see if there is anything of note."

"Excellent, thank you, Colonel. Please keep me posted," Admiral Pellaeon nodded, then turned to the rest of the group. "Alright, that's all for now. But keep your squadrons sharp, we cannot predict where the next Vong hit will be. At least not yet. Dismissed."

Jag got up, and filed out after the other commanders, heading to his room. He planned on dropping off the flimsi reports the Admiral had distributed and going to grab a bite to eat at the mess hall. Then maybe he would see if Jaina wanted to do a quick sim.

* * *

Jag added the flimsi to the stack of discs and holopads on his desk, smartly stacked and carefully organized. Turning down the lights, he opened his door to step out into the hallway when he came face to face with Queen Leia Solo.

"Your Majesty," Jag said, covering his surprise with a stiff bow.

"Colonel Fel, please. There's no need to stand on ceremony," Leia answered smiling. "It is nice to finally see you again, though it seems I am the last Solo to do so."

"It is good to see you again, too, Your Majesty. I had heard you recently arrived on Coruscant."

"Yes, although it's only a short trip only. I will be heading back to Alderaan soon enough. Actually, I was hoping to speak with you privately before I left. Would you mind?" Leia asked, gesturing towards the room he had just stepped out of.

"Of course," Jag answered, opening the door and gesturing for Leia to enter, mind whirling, wondering what she could possibly have to talk to him about privately.

Leia smiled and entered the room, perching gracefully on one of the chairs. Jag shut the door behind him and awkwardly hovered by the door, noting how Leia made the simple chair look like a throne.

"Please, sit," Leia said, waving to another chair. "You are so tall, I'd prefer not to strain my neck looking up at you the whole time."

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," Jag said apologetically, immediately sitting in the other chair.

"I was just teasing," Leia smiled, "And please call me Leia, it's just the two of us. As I said before, no need to stand on ceremony."

Jag nodded, and waited for Leia to continue.

"Colonel Fel-"

"Please, call me Jag. If we are dropping formalities…"

Leia smiled again before her face turned serious, "Jag, then. I'm here to ask that you stay away from my daughter."

"I'm sorry?" Jag answered, momentarily blindsided.

"Jaina is not available. She is already betrothed and will be married soon. Before the year is out."

Jag felt as if he had just been blasted with an ion cannon.

"She has not mentioned anyone else…" Jag said slowly.

There was a vague sense of betrayal breaking through the numbness. These past few weeks he had been lead to believe that Jaina cherished their childhood promise as much as he had. To know she had been betrothed to another man the whole time…

"She doesn't know," Leia answered gently as if sensing the direction his thoughts had taken.

Jag's head snapped up to look at Leia, seeking confirmation in her eyes and finding it. It seemed the one comfort, if it could be described as such, was that this engagement was not Jaina's choice.

Leia sighed, "The truth is, the reason I am here at all is that the Emperor himself summoned me. He demanded that I ensure you cease your pursuit of my daughter and he felt it would be more effective if I delivered the message in person. He has men watching you, watching the both of you. And he grows concerned that your relationship is more than friendship, more than just a casual flirtation."

"I am aware that the Emperor has spies watching me," Jag replied warily. "But I don't understand why he would be so concerned with my romantic life."

"It is not _your_ romantic life he's worried about," Leia answered, and paused before continuing. "Han and I bargained hard with the Emperor, made a deal that the engagement would not be made public knowledge until necessary. The Emperor agreed, but is now demanding that the wedding take place immediately, fearing your relationship with Jaina will go too far and ruin his plans."

"And what plans are those?" Jag asked, his voice low.

"To tie the Solo family, and thus Alderaan, to his throne. Through a marriage between Jaina and his nephew."

Jag jumped to his feet, his fury palpable, eyes blazing.

Leia was taken aback by his reaction. She had heard stories of Jag's impassive demeanor and his iron-clad control, which fit well with her memory of a diligent, serious boy who had stayed at her court so long ago. The man in front of her now couldn't be further from that image.

"Jovan's nephew? You've promised Jaina to Zekk? Are you serious?" Jag hissed. "He's an evil, malignant self-centered son of a Sith! He has no respect for anyone- least of all women- and is content to sell our people off to the Vong like slaves! What could you possibly be thinking, handing over Jaina to a man like him!"

Zekk, the son of the Emperor's sister, and currently his sole heir. Who had lied and cheated and murdered his way to that position. If Jagged Fel had enemies in the Imperial ranks, then Zekk was chief among them.

Their rivalry went back to their childhood when Zekk and Jag had been in the same class at the Imperial flight academy. Zekk had hated to lose, and the other children had let him win out of fear.

But not Jag.

They had often clashed, and Zekk had been responsible for the crash that had caused Jag's infamous scar. And almost cost him his life.

Zekk had been a conceited and callous boy, had become an unscrupulous, ruthless man. Jag had seen how he commanded his men, with careless disregard for their safety. He had heard Zekk treated his women brutally, little better than slaves, and had no reason to doubt those rumors. The thought of him doing those things to Jaina- it made Jag's stomach turn.

Leia's eyes narrowed, "Do you think I want to see her marry such a twisted creature? Han and I had no choice. It is no easy thing, to bear the responsibility for the safety and well-being of an entire planet. Sometimes sacrifices must be made for the greater good- no matter how much we wish it weren't so."

Leia met Jag's hostile gaze, then sighed, leaning back in her chair, shoulders sagging. "Defeat carries a heavy price. After your father's rebellion, Jovan made it clear that if we refused to make this deal he would destroy Alderaan. How could we justify preserving our daughter's happiness by sacrificing thousands of lives? What decision would you have made, Jagged?"

Leia's eyes bore into Jag's, pleading for understanding.

Jag held her gaze, then looked away. He sat back down, stiff-backed in the chair.

"You are right, of course. I apologize for my reaction."

"Han and I hoped-_prayed_-that Jovan would fall from power before this day came. My husband has come close to killing Jovan on multiple occasions since we made this Sith's deal. I can't pretend I haven't been tempted myself. But if any attempts to harm the Emperor or Zekk were traced back to us in any way … he has made it clear I would lose _all_ my children, and then Alderaan would be completely vulnerable."

Jag nodded dully, "And if Jaina chose another man it would put her life in grave danger. Especially if it was me. I know Zekk, and both he and the Emperor would not rest until they had their vengeance. Defy them and she will spend the rest of her life watching shadows."

"Which is why if you love my daughter, if you truly care for her, you must stay away from her," Leia agreed sadly. "I am so sorry Jag, I really am. For what it's worth, I think you would have made Jaina very happy. I would have been proud to have you as my son-in-law."

Jag steadied his breathing, running a hand wearily through his hair, thinking that was little compensation for what he was about to lose. But he knew Leia was right. There was no doubt in his mind that Zekk would rather kill Jaina than see her with Jag. The best thing he could do for Jaina was to stay away from her. As hard as that was going to be.

Jag forced himself to smile at Leia, though based on her reaction he imagined it came out more like a grimace.

"Well, thank you for hearing me out. And I wish you luck, Jag, I truly do. I'll see myself out," Leia said, rising elegantly and heading to the door.

Jag stayed in the chair, sitting absolutely still and staring at the opposite wall, his face a blank mask. He heard the door shut.

And then suddenly he was standing, throwing the chair against the wall, knocking his perfectly stacked data pads off the desk violently. Needing to destroy everything in his path in his blinding rage.

At that moment, he promised himself he would make it his mission to see Jovan and his family fall, and hard. To pay for everything they had taken from him. His inheritance, his home, his father. And now Jaina.

* * *

Jaina sighed. She had been sitting in her room watching the holonet, bored out of her mind. There were only so many _Stormtroopers_ episodes she could binge in one day. She should have just gone with Anakin and Tahiri to Monument Plaza, but she wasn't in the mood to play the third wing. And now she was stuck here all alone, with way too much time to think. Think about how a certain Coreillan pilot was avoiding her.

It had been a week since Jaina had spoken to Jag, _really_ spoken to him not just a hasty hello when they passed one another in the palace halls, his mask of indifference firmly in place. Before he had sought her out whenever he was free from his military duties, seemed as eager to spend time together as she was.

Then, suddenly he had stopped. At first, Jaina had assumed he was just busy, knowing how seriously Jag took his responsibility to his squadron, truly respecting his diligence and thoroughness when it came to his work. But after a few days, she had started to second guess herself. And now she found herself over-analyzing every moment they had spent together, trying to find any signs that he was not as interested as she had thought.

She wished Jacen was here to help distract her, but he had gone back to court with their mom a little over a week ago. And her dad had left early this morning to do Force know's what. Either some political errands for her mom or a high stakes Sabacc game at the cantina with Uncle Lando. Either scenario was just as likely, Jaina thought wryly.

She tried to think of what Jacen would say if he was here.

"That you're acting like the pathetic girls you say you hate," Jaina grumbled to herself. "And that you are just overthinking things- as usual. Jag is probably just busy and you should stop feeling sorry for yourself."

Jaina sighed, "And now, you're talking to yourself like an insane person."

She decided she _really_ needed to get out of these rooms before she actually drove herself crazy. Then, Jaina remembered Commander Darklighter's offer, that she was welcome to sim with the recruits anytime she wanted.

Vaping fake Vong sounded like an amazing idea, a cathartic release for her pent up anxiety. With a nod, Jaina pushed herself up out of the couch and headed for the door, determined to hold Commander Darklighter to his promise.

* * *

Jag walked out of the pilot lounge, eyes focused on the datapad in his hand. He had gone from his morning patrol session straight to the sims to test out some new squadron tactics he had been working on late last night. He had just enough time to do pilot evals and post them for his squadron before his briefing with Admiral Pellaeon, he noted with satisfaction.

Setting himself a demanding schedule and focusing on military matters kept him from dwelling on other things. And anything that could keep his mind from replaying his conversation with Queen Leia- and thinking about the repercussions- was worth the missed meals and lost sleep.

He hadn't really been sleeping that well, anyway. If he had done a fairly good job of avoiding Jaina in real life, he was failing miserably in his dreams. Sometimes, he saw Jaina being held prisoner by Zekk, treated no better than a slave. Sometimes Zekk murdered Jaina in cold blood right in front of him. And then there were the dreams of the future he hoped for, one with Jaina by his side and children with brown hair and green eyes.

Those were the worst. The brief taste of a life that had seemed within reach and now was an impossibility was true torture.

Jag was so absorbed in reviewing his notes on the latest maneuvers, that he almost didn't notice a young woman step into his path. His soldier's sixth sense alerted him, and he pulled up short at the last minute.

The blonde flashed him a sultry smile as he finally looked up from his datapad. She was a beauty by Imperial standards. Tall, only a couple of inches shorter than him, with long blonde hair and crystalline blue eyes. She was dressed in a form-fitting white dress that showed off her many assets effortlessly.

Jag stiffened as the woman laid her hand on his arm. He was momentarily thrown off guard, confused why this haughty daughter of a High Moff was approaching him. Her father was one of the most vocal of the xenophobes on the Emperor's council. He argued tirelessly against accepting any Chiss assistance and was blatantly obvious in his abhorrence of Jag himself.

The feeling was mutual.

And based on his interactions with Vondercoff's daughter to date, he assumed the Jogan fruit hadn't fallen far from the tree. She usually acted as if he didn't exist, which was more than fine with him.

But it seemed that dynamic was about to change, Jag thought warily, wondering what her motive could possibly be.

"Colonel Fel," she purred, "I'm so glad I ran into you."

Lady Vondercoff," Jag said warily. "Was there something you needed?"

She giggled, "Please, call me, Serena."

Jag shifted, moving his arm in an attempt to displace her hand. But rather than back off, Serena moved the same hand to rest against his chest.

Jag was again unbalanced by her unexpected brazenness and determined the best thing to do was hear her out so he could move on with his day. Jag wondered briefly if she was one of Jovan's spies.

"I was so disappointed that you weren't at the dance last night," Serena continued moving closer, the front of her skirt brushing against Jag's thighs. "But I have a way you can make it up to me. My father is throwing a dinner tonight for the visiting dignitaries from Hapes and I want you to be my date."

Jag arched an eyebrow at her directness. And her assumption that he gave a shavit about her disappointment.

"That won't be possible," Jag answered bluntly.

Serena shifted, moving infinitesimally closer. She ran her hand lightly across his chest, smoothing a nonexistent wrinkle, her hand landing on his squadron badge. She played with it casually as she looked up at him pouting.

"And why not? You can't deny us ladies a chance to dance with you, not now that we know how skilled you are," Serena shot him a provocative look. "I can promise your night will end on a high note."

Jag resisted the urge to laugh in her face, keeping his apathetic expression firmly in place. Instead, he prepared to politely-_ and firmly_\- reject the invitation, and hopefully get rid of her.

"Lady Vondercoff-"

"Serena."

"Serena," Jag repeated through gritted teeth. "I-"

A loud crash sounded from behind him, and he turned around to see what the commotion was, glad of the interruption. He saw Gavin Darklighter yelling at his little astromech droid, who seemed to be giving as good as he got, and almost laughed.

Until he saw her.

Jaina was next to Gavin, not paying any attention to the noisy argument happening right next to her. Instead, she was staring at him. And Serena. She stood so still, she seemed frozen in place, unable to move or look away.

Their eyes caught across the room, and Jag was horrified to see the betrayal swirling in the whiskey orbs. That seemed to break the spell holding her in place, and Jaina whipped her head around quickly. Jag watched as Jaina turned to Gavin, wishing he knew what she said but he was too far away to hear. Then she looked at him again, and this time her eyes burned brightly with unspoken accusations. Her glare moved to Serena for a minute, then she turned abruptly, heading in the direction of the Solo family's rooms.

Jag took a step forward, intent on catching up to Jaina. Explaining to her what had happened, that she was the only woman he wanted. Determined to erase the hurt and bitterness he had seen in her eyes.

And then he felt Serena's hand on his arm once again. Only this time it wasn't a light flirty touch. He almost winced as he felt her nails dig into his forearm like talons.

"Jag, let her go," Serena said disdainfully, "You and I both know Jaina Solo is not meant for you."

Jag stopped, seething at the words of the Imperial harlot, a woman most likely sent by his enemies to spy on him. He fought the strong desire to shove her off of him, tell her to shut her kriffing mouth.

But then, the bitch was right. Jaina was not meant for him and any time he spent with her only put her in more danger. If he didn't go after her she would no longer seek him out, she would move on and forget about him. Wasn't that better for her, then? She might despise him but Jag would rather Jaina hate him for the rest of his life than come to any harm because of him.

Realizing this was the best way, the _only way_ it could be, Jag tried not to think of the broken look he had seen on Jaina's face before it had been replaced by one of recrimination.

Jag turned back to Serena, removing her hand physically from his arm, his movements concise and deliberate.

"If you will excuse me, _Lady Vondercoff_, I am late for a meeting with the Admiral," Jag said coldly.

With that he strode down the hall towards the briefing room, bottling up his raging emotions and immersing himself in his job. It was all he could do now.


	7. Chapter 5

**CORUSCANT**

**DECEMBER YEAR 1051**

"Jaina," Tahiri called, letting herself into the apartments the Solos had taken over since arriving on Coruscant months earlier. "You in here?"

"Hey, yeah, just got out of the shower- I'll be out in a second!" Jaina called from the refresher.

Tahiri wandered around the living space as she waited, picking up a framed holo. She smiled at the image of the three Solo children grinning back at her.

Tahiri looked up as Jaina burst into the living space, fully dressed and towel drying her damp brown hair. She smirked to herself, wondering if any of the Solos were capable of entering a room without making a dramatic entrance. Maybe Jacen, Tahiri finally decided. Jaina casually threw the towel she was holding on the floor and gave Tahiri a brief, damp hug.

"What are you doing here! I thought for sure you'd be in the hangar to see Anakin off. Maybe with a kiss for good luck," Jaina teased.

"Anakin has his fair share of Solo luck, he doesn't need anymore," Tahiri answered, rolling her eyes. "In fact, he took fifty credits from me just last night. I swear I don't know why I still play Sabacc with anyone in your family."

"When we were young, Uncle Wedge used to always tell us that you can't plan for luck. Plan smart and let luck land where it will," Jaina quoted in a serious voice. She giggled, "Then dad would agree that was very good advice. If you weren't a Solo."

"Wedge? That's your dad's friend who's in exile right?"

"Yeah, his family escaped with the Fels after the failed rebellion. His sister's Jag's mom," Jaina explained.

Tahiri nodded, then smiled slowly, "Speaking of Jag…"

Jaina scowled at her.

"What?" Tahiri raised her hands in mock defense. "I was just going to say that he's also leaving for the Outer Rim, and without the benefit of the famous Solo good fortune…"

"If you are suggesting I give him a kiss for luck, that fighter has flown," Jaina deadpanned.

"I still question that, but, even so," Tahiri continued, ignoring Jaina's snort of protest, "He's going to _war, _Jay. There's a chance that he might not come back."

"I'm aware of how war works, Tahiri."

Tahiri shrugged, "I know. I just wanted to make sure you could live with it if the worst happens. Knowing you had the chance to at least say goodbye but decided not to."

Jaina glared at her, and Tahiri was familiar enough with the signature Solo stubbornness to know she had pushed far enough. Now it was up to Jaina to decide if she would listen.

"Fine. Either way, I'm here to bring you down to the hangar. Your brother won't say it, but he wants you there. It's his first battle and you know how he looks up to you," Tahiri said, making it clear by her tone that she would not be accepting no as an answer.

Jaina held the younger girl's determined stare then sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Let me guess, my dad put you up to this," Jaina said accusingly.

"I might have run into him on my way down. And he might have mentioned you were holed up in your room with no plans of leaving," Tahiri said innocently. "But really, I'm doing this for Anakin. He needs you."

"I hope my brother knows how lucky he is to have you, Tahiri," Jaina said throwing an arm around the younger girl's shoulder.

Tahiri just smiled, and the two girls headed for the door.

* * *

Jag finished thoroughly inspecting and testing the repairs the technician had made to the starboard repulsor on his clawcraft. It had been acting up on his last patrol and Jag wanted to ensure everything was in order before leaving the base. Satisfied that everything checked out, he jumped down from his cockpit and strode over to his second in command.

"Sir," Shawnkyr said as he approached. "All fighters have been tested and inspected. Pilots are ready and waiting for orders."

"Excellent," Jag answered. "Tell the squadron to hold on stand by, we should be leaving shortly. I just want to confirm our jump points with Commander Darklighter and then we can launch."

Shawnkyr nodded and saluted Jag before turning to brief the rest of the squadron. She was a highly efficient second, a brilliant strategist, and an excellent pilot. She was also the closest thing he had to a friend among the Chiss. Jag was still surprised she had agreed to come to the Known Regions as his second versus leading her own squadron. Especially considering her impressive familial connections in the military. But he was glad she had accepted the position and he knew his squadron would be prepped and ready to go as soon as he gave the word.

Jag glanced over to the other end of the hangar and located Commander Darklighter consulting with his pilots, ensuring the Imperial contingent was equally ready. Jag was pleased Darklighter and his pilots were the ones joining him for this mission and thought it bode well for a successful campaign.

He walked over to confer with the Imperial commander, reaching him just as the other men broke away to head to their fighters.

"Colonel Fel. Looks like my squadron is ready to go. I know your pilots are always ready, so I won't even bother asking," Gavin said, turning to Jag with a smile. "I just received the latest jumps recommended by our Intelligence team if you want to upload them."

Jag took the data disk from Gavin's outstretched hand, loading them it into his datapad. He reviewed it quickly then looked up and nodded at Darklighter.

"Looks good to me. I will run these through the nav and get ready for launch on your signal," Jag said, turning away from Gavin to head back to his fighter.

Suddenly a side door burst open. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two women rush through the hangar doors, running towards one of the TIE pilots. Jag stopped, turning to watch as Jaina Solo tackled her brother in a warm embrace, Tahiri only a step behind.

Jag couldn't help but smile as he watched Anakin roll his eyes at whatever last-minute advice his big sister was giving him before she mussed his hair playfully. Anakin quickly ran a hand through his hair to fix it, while Jaina simply laughed at the glare he sent her before giving him one last hug.

And then Jaina stepped away, Jag assumed to give Tahiri and Anakin a private moment to say their own good-byes. As Jaina waited, her gaze wandered around the hangar, then caught and held with Jag's own. He couldn't even force himself to look away, drinking in the sight of her, a memory to bring with him in the battles to come.

Jaina seemed to hesitate and then surprised Jag by purposefully marching over to him. Jag waited for her, knowing that he should walk away. Knowing that there were spies watching his every move to report back to Jovan. But he couldn't do it.

"Jag," Jaina said breathlessly, stopping a few feet from him.

"Jaina," Jag said, struggling to keep his voice and expression neutral. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, you know. I wanted to make sure Anakin got off okay," Jaina responded. "But I'm glad I caught you. Not that I was looking for you or anything. Just now that you're here. I mean, there's a favor I wanted to ask you..."

"Anything," Jag answered, a little too quickly.

"Look out for Ani? It's his first real battle and I'd just feel better knowing you're keeping an eye on him," Jaina smiled tentatively. "Knowing he has a Fel to watch his back."

"Of course, I will try my best to keep him out of trouble," Jag answered, then sent her a small half-smile. "Well as much as you can keep a Solo out of trouble."

"Don't worry, I'm not expecting miracles," Jaina flashed her famous Solo grin. "You're only human after all."

"True," Jag answered, with a small chuckle. "I'll do what I can, though."

Jag looked into her eyes one last time then nodded before turning to go.

"Wait, Jag," Jaina said suddenly, grabbing his arm.

Jag turned, trying desperately to keep his hopes and dreams in check, knowing they were impossible. "Yes?"

"Take care of yourself out there, too," Jaina said in a rush.

She looked at him with earnest eyes, licking her lips nervously. Jag wanted nothing more than to kiss her right then and there. Tell her how much he loved her, how much he wished things were different. Beg her to run away with him.

But that wasn't who he was. He was a Fel and Fels didn't have regrets. They didn't run away.

"I always do, Princess," he answered instead.

Jaina nodded, "Clear skies, then."

Jag sent her one of his small half-smiles and then whirled away before he lost all sense and gave in to his inner desires. Striding deliberately over to his squadron, he ordered the pilots to their fighters before climbing into his own cockpit and loading the navigation points.

After finishing his own check down and ensuring the first jump point was properly loaded, Jag glanced around the hangar and saw Jaina and Tahiri moving towards the exit. Jaina paused in the doorway to look back over her shoulder, staring at Jag's clawcraft, then she was gone. Jag turned his focus back to his mission.

He had a job to do, and he couldn't afford to be distracted.

"This is Spike Lead. Navigation points are now loaded and being communicated to all flights. Spike Two, proceed with rundown and confirm ready to launch."

* * *

**DANTOOINE**

**DECEMBER YEAR 1051**

"All flights, prepare to jump on my mark. Orders are to intercept Yuuzhan Vong fleet advancing towards the planet. Three, two, one. Mark," Jag said crisply over the comm, programmed to Spike squadron frequency.

The clawcrafts dropped from hyperspace and emerged at the scheduled rendezvous point where Darklighter's TIE pilots were already working to beat back the Yuuzhan Vong invasion force.

"Spike Two and Three Flight, cover Red Squadron's flank. Make sure no enemy fighters get past them to planetside," Jag instructed, noting the layout of the battle.

Two double-clicks on the comm confirmed the order as Shawnkyr and Voss, who lead the second and third flight respectively, guided their groups to secure Red Squadron's position as ordered.

Jag continued to survey the battlefield, holding his own flight for the time being. He watched as Darklighter laid down a trail of stutter fire across one of the coral skippers. The TIE fighter directly on Darklighter's wing made an inhuman reversal and then came up underneath the Commander's fighter to finish off the skip with a full-force laser volley.

Jag instantly recognized the move as the same one Jaina had used to take down her brother during his recruitment simulation. Anakin was still a quick study, Jag thought with approval.

The Imperial fighters were holding their own, but Jag was starting to grow restless. Time to enter the battle and end things, he thought to himself.

"Spike One, engage enemy," Jag said simply, before switching to the Imperial tactical frequency. "Red Lead, Spike Squadron here to assist. Get clear, and we will finish them off."

"Welcome to the party, Spike Lead," Darklighter responded. They're all yours."

Jag clicked his comm in acknowledgment before leading his flight group directly into the thick of the battle, spinning and weaving in an intricate dance with the enemy. The Vong had not been prepared for these more maneuverable crafts to enter the fray and Jag and his pilots were able to blast through the skips easily.

The enemy fighters did not perform any sort of tactical retreat, though they were obviously overwhelmed and beaten, taking a pounding from the Chiss pilots. Jag made a note of this in the back of his mind to study later as he continued to fly through the combat zone, vaping the remaining skips.

By the time he ordered his pilots to return to Dantooine, the battlefield was nothing more than a coral graveyard.

* * *

Jag was the last one back into the Dantooine hangar, once used for interplanetary trade, now appropriated for the Imperial military presence. He quickly ran through his check-down before jumping from his cockpit, not waiting for the man hurrying forward with a ladder.

Surveying the joint Chiss/Imperial task-force, Jag noted with satisfaction that they had not lost a single fighter. He removed his helmet, running his hand through his hair, before turning to the Chiss pilots who were waiting for further instruction.

"Good work. I expect we will have some respite before the Vong hit us again," Jag addressed his pilots. "You are all dismissed for now. We will regroup at eight hundred hours tomorrow to review the battle and make any necessary adjustments."

The Chiss pilots saluted Jag, then turned to exit the hangar. Jag conferred briefly with Shawnkyr before dismissing her as well, then walked over to the Imperial pilots who were gathered around a blushing Anakin Solo.

"Thirteen kills. Not bad for your first skirmish, kid," Commander Darklighter was saying, patting Anakin on the back.

He then turned to the rest of the pilots, "Alright, boys. Time to take a break- we deserve it. I'm sure the Vong will keep us on our toes though, so try not to get too drunk."

The pilots grumbled good-naturedly, then followed Darklighter out of the hangar, their exit much more boisterous than that of the Chiss pilots.

"Nice moves out there, Solo," Jag said, approaching Anakin with a smile once the other Imperials were gone. "Most kills out of all the Imperial fighters- including Commander Darklighter. Not bad for your first foray."

"Thanks, Jag," Anakin answered with a lop-sided grin, as they moved towards the hangar door. "Although I couldn't help but notice the Imperial qualifier you added in there."

"As I said, you had the most kills out of all the Imperial fighters," Jag answered, a bit smugly. "I believe I ended my run at eighteen."

Anakin groaned, "Force, I feel like my sister's here. Neither of you can ever just let me win, huh?"

Jag's smile momentarily dropped at the mention of Jaina. Anakin noticed Jag's change in expression with interest.

"Speaking of my sister, I saw you two talking before we took off from Coruscant. Does that mean that you worked out whatever was going on between you?" Anakin asked casually.

"Did Jaina say something?" Jag asked, curiously, neatly dodging the question.

"To me? Yeah, right. No. But she talks to Tahiri a lot. And Tahiri never shuts up so I know more than Jaina probably wants me to. Or then I want to, really," Anakin answered with a shrug. "But you didn't answer my question."

"It's complicated," Jag answered shortly, wishing he hadn't started this conversation and had just left with his pilots when he had the chance.

Anakin snorted, "With girls, it's always complicated. And add the last name Solo into the mix…"

Jag nodded in silent agreement.

"So, do you want to talk about it? I mean, I am her brother. Which means I have a lot of experience dealing with the Jaina Solo brand of complicated."

Jag hesitated, glancing around the empty hall, "I really shouldn't. I don't think your mother wants it to become public knowledge just yet."

"My mom?" Anakin asked surprised. "So this is more than just Jaina being Jaina, then?"

Jag didn't respond right away, his face a blank mask. Anakin just waited, expectantly.

Realizing Anakin was not going to drop this he turned to him, "As I said, it's not my place-"

"Well, I can't ask my parents about it. They're not here and we're on comm silence. So, I'm asking you. I mean, come on, you can't just drop an ion bomb like that and walk away," Anakin interrupted insistently. "Besides, if it's about Jaina- about my family- then I have a right to know. I don't think I'm considered 'the public' in this situation."

Jag studied Anakin, weighing the pros and cons of confiding in the younger man. Despite what he told Anakin, it most likely would be public knowledge by the time they returned to Coruscant. And he had a feeling it would be hard to brush off Anakin, knowing from prior experience that arguing with a determined Solo was a waste of time and energy.

"Fine. But if we are going to do this I at least need a drink," Jag sighed, giving in. "I heard Commander Darklighter talking about a cantina close to base…"

Anakin nodded, satisfied in his victory, "Lead the way."

* * *

"I don't believe it," Anakin said in shock, "And Jaina has no idea?"

Jag had spent the past twenty minutes reliving a conversation he wished he could forget with minimal interruptions from Anakin. He definitely needed a drink. Make that several.

"According to your Mother, no," Jag answered, wincing as he took a gulp of the swill the cantina passed off as whiskey. "Although, I'm sure she is going to find out soon enough."

"I've never met Lord Zekk," Anakin mused. "Although, I have heard a few stories."

"Count yourself lucky, then," Jag drawled.

"From what I've heard, Zekk likes his women docile and submissive. Those are two words I would never use to describe Jaina. Maybe once he realizes what a fire-brand she is, he'll cut his losses," Anakin joked weakly.

Jag didn't respond, and simply took a bigger swig of his drink. Unfortunately, he had the uneasy suspicion that rather than be deterred by Jaina's spirit, Zekk would relish the opportunity to break her. His hand tightened reflexively around his glass at the thought.

"Come on, Jag. There's gotta be something we can do," Anakin entreated. "She loves you. I know she might not come out and say it, but she does."

"Look, I need to focus on what I came here for. Defeating the Vong. Fulfilling my father's legacy. Maybe it is better that Jaina and I didn't work out. That way there are no distractions," Jag answered. Not sure if he was trying to convince Anakin or himself.

"Oh, so Jaina's just a distraction, now?"

"No, damn it," Jag responded sharply. "But we're not in one of my mother's holo dramas, Anakin. Love doesn't conquer all. There is nothing I can do without causing your sister more pain or putting her in danger. So I need to focus on what I can do, what I can impact, and that's this bloody war."

Anakin let out a deep breath, then looked at Jag, "I know, Jag. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to jump down your throat. This isn't your fault."

Jag nodded, then threw back the rest of his drink, "It's nobody's fault. Well, except the Emperor. And fate, I guess, if you believe in that sort of thing."

"Still," Anakin continued, hopefully, "maybe something will change. You never know."

"While I can appreciate your optimism, Anakin, I'm more of a realist myself. And the odds of that happening are slim to none."

"Come on, Jag. You know the Solo family mantra," Anakin responded with a smirk. "Never tell us the odds."

* * *

**THE ACCUSER (STAR DESTROYER)**

**DECEMBER YEAR 1051**

Lord Zekk entered his communication chamber, throwing his long black cape over one shoulder with practiced dramatic flair.

The communication analyst in charge quickly came to attention as Zekk's hard green eyes landed on him. The analyst tried to hide his fear but with the other man towering over him at almost two meters tall- not to mention his dark appearance and darker countenance- that was no easy task.

Especially knowing what happened to the last communication analyst who had somehow displeased Lord Zekk.

"Is the holographic communication connected with the Emperor, then?" Zekk asked brusquely.

"Yes, my Lord," the analyst stammered. "I will bring it up immediately. That is, if you are ready, sir."

Zekk waved his hand impatiently, "Good. Bring it online then leave. All of you."

The other men in the room nodded, and after flipping a few switches, scurried out of the room. Zekk waited until the door had closed then turned towards the center of the room as the blue image of his uncle appeared.

"My Lord Emperor," Zekk said bowing gracefully. "How may I serve you?"

"Nephew," the Emperor answered. "You may rise. Tell me, how are the talks with the Vong progressing?"

"Quite well, Uncle," Zekk answered easily. "I believe we are moving closer to reaching an agreement."

"Excellent," the Emperor said. "You have done well."

"Do you wish me to continue as planned, then?" Zekk questioned.

"Yes, eventually. For now, though, you will pause the talks. It will give the Vong some time to think over the proposal. And I have need of you elsewhere."

"I live to serve, of course," Zekk said, bowing his head.

"Very good," Jovan answered with a smile. "You will leave for Dantooine immediately. There is an Imperial force there now, by all reports holding their own against the Vong in defense of the planet. However, I do not trust the leaders there and want my own man monitoring events. Reporting directly to me."

"Who is currently serving in command?" Zekk asked curiously.

"It is an Imperial/Chiss joint defense unit. Serving under Commander Darklighter and the Fel boy."

Zekk sneered, "You are right to be suspicious, Uncle. Darklighter has always been much too sympathetic to the rebel cause for my liking. And Fel is only waiting for an opportunity to stir up trouble."

"I agree," Jovan answered. "Which is why I want you there to keep an eye on things."

"I will plan for departure immediately, then," Zekk answered succinctly.

"One more thing before you go," Jovan added, seeing that his nephew's mind had already turned towards his planned trip.

"Yes, Uncle?"

"As you know, I have long been reviewing potential alliances, opportunities if you will, that would be solidified through your eventual marriage," Jovan started. "There were a few possibilities I was looking into, but due to ... recent developments I have reached a decision. In fact, I just finalized the details of your betrothal this morning."

Zekk kept his expression even, not showing the concern he suddenly felt at his uncle's statement. He had seen some of the women his uncle had been considering and had to control a shudder of disgust.

Zekk knew that it was his responsibility to create an alliance for the Empire and that his uncle and the rest of the court would continue to turn a blind eye to his less than savory sexual predilections and indiscretions. Still, the possibility of being forced to sleep with a woman old enough to be his mother, all in the name of politics, was not something he looked forward to.

The one silver lining, at least a betrothal didn't mean that he was locked in just yet.

"I will be announcing the engagement shortly," Jovan continued, "and will arrange for the marriage to take place as soon as you return to court."

"So soon?" Zekk asked, unable to completely hide his annoyance.

"Yes," Jovan said sternly. "The Fel boy has shown an unhealthy interest in your future wife. I would rather have the marriage secured as soon as possible."

"Fel? I didn't think the man felt any emotions, let alone desire for a woman," Zekk said, his attention caught.

The thought of one-upping Jagged Fel was enough to make the ugliest, oldest hag suddenly look appealing. And given the man's arrogance and fastidiousness, Zekk could now reasonably assume the woman must have at least some attractive attributes.

"It seems Princess Jaina Solo brings out the Corellian in him," Jovan answered dryly.

"Jaina Solo is to be my bride, then?" Zekk answered, eyes alight.

This was even better than he could have hoped for. It was true, Jaina Solo had a reputation for being defiant and opinionated, with a tongue sharper than a vibroblade. And Zekk had heard she was a bit of a tomboy, had even wanted to be a fighter pilot of all things. But she was also an undeniable beauty, inheriting her mother's delicate dark looks and regal bearing.

"Yes," Jovan answered. "As I am sure you have heard, she is quite the handful. But I am confident you will have no problem curbing her more rebellious inclinations."

No, taming the wild Alderaanian princess would be no great hardship. In fact, Zekk looked forward to the challenge of subjugating a woman like Jaina Solo. Once she had learned her place, she would make a suitable wife. Then one day, a fitting Empress.

And the fact that Jagged Fel wanted her would only make his eventual conquest that much more satisfying.

Zekk smiled.

"I agree, Uncle. Thank you for arranging such an excellent marriage opportunity for me. Should I return to court then, before heading to Dantooine? In order to officially meet my fiancée?" Zekk asked eagerly.

"No," Jovan answered, with a knowing smile. "While I appreciate your enthusiasm, I need you to attend to business first. Go to Dantooine. Once the campaign is wrapped up there, return to court and we will begin preparations for the wedding."

"Understood, sir," Zekk responded with a salute. "I hope to see you on Coruscant very soon, then."

Jovan nodded and ended the holograph, his blue shadow disappearing from the room. Zekk marched out of the room, yelling for his second, anxious to get to Dantooine.

The sooner he finished there the sooner he could go to Coruscant to claim his prize.


	8. Chapter 6

**DANTOOINE**

**DECEMBER YEAR 1051**

Jag jumped out of the cockpit of the simulator, pulling his helmet off. He scooped his pilot's bag off the floor and made his way over to the only other simulator in the small room, just as Anakin released his own cockpit.

"Good run, that was a slick move you pulled there at the end," Jag offered as Anakin ran a hand through his damp hair.

"Still not good enough to shoot you down," Anakin grumbled.

"You lasted a minute longer against me this time. You're improving."

"You're an impossible kill," Anakin sighed.

"True. Maybe you just need to set more realistic expectations," Jag answered.

"And so humble," Anakin drawled. "What a paragon."

Jag shrugged shooting Anakin a cocky smile, "I never saw the value in false modesty. Besides, it's well known that Spike Squadron boasts the best pilots in the galaxy."

"Maybe among the aliens in the Unknown Regions," a voice broke in from the doorway.

Anakin and Jag turned to the door, where Zekk stood, flanked by three of his men. Zekk walked further into the room, coming face to face with Jag, completely ignoring Anakin.

"But then, it's no surprise you feel so at home with the blue-skinned freaks, Fel," Zekk sneered.

"Colonel Fel is the best pilot in the taskforce-" Anakin started, only to be interrupted by a laugh from Zekk. Before Anakin could say anything more, Jag moved in between them.

"Always a pleasure, Zekk," Jag said drily. "I didn't know you were expected on Dantooine."

Zekk puffed out his chest, eyeing Jag with disdain.

"My uncle has sent me to oversee the operation here," Zekk answered, then directed a false smile over Jag's shoulder in Anakin's direction. "And of course, as an added bonus, I can now keep my future brother-in-law from getting into any trouble."

Zekk ignored Anakin's snort of indignation.

"War can be dangerous after all, and I wouldn't want anything to distress my lovely bride so close to our wedding day," Zekk continued, looking straight at Jag, obviously hoping to provoke him.

Jag was determined not to give Zekk the satisfaction and kept his face a blank mask. "How thoughtful of you."

"Yes, well, the Emperor is worried there may be traitors lurking in the highest ranks on Dantooine," Zekk continued pointedly. "Perhaps even those in positions of command."

"Well, thank the Force the Emperor sent you to oversee things. You would never betray your people to the enemy, after all," Jag said with a straight face.

"If you are accusing me of something, Fel, why don't you come out and say it," Zekk scowled.

"I merely made an observation," Jag answered cooly. "Of course you are free to draw your own conclusions."

Zekk glared at him then changed the subject, instead choosing to focus on Anakin's earlier comment.

"Well, if you are the best pilot here as young Solo seems to think, then it is obvious I am needed. You may be able to bedazzle your Chiss friends," Zekk looked at Anakin dismissively, "and boys who are not even old enough to grow a beard. But your little tricks won't hold up against a seasoned Imperial pilot."

"Lord Zekk, why don't you put your credits where your mouth is? If you are so sure you're a superior pilot, that is," Anakin broke in, moving to stand next to Jag.

"Of course I'm sure," Zekk answered haughtily. "There is not a pilot in the galaxy who can shoot me down, let alone the son of a jumped-up traitor."

Jag clenched his fists, glaring at Zekk, but held his temper in check despite the insult to his father.

"Well then," Anakin answered with an easy smile. "Why don't you compete in a simulation right now? Prove once and for all who's the best pilot here."

"I don't have to prove anything to either of you," Zekk answered with a snarl.

"Lord Zekk is right. Besides, I wouldn't want to embarrass the Emperor's nephew. It wouldn't be good for Chiss/Imperial relations," Jag replied smoothly.

"You're going to be the only one embarrassed, Fel. Too bad none of your alien friends are here to see you lose," Zekk answered, angrily. "Young Solo will just have to bear witness."

Jag arched an eyebrow, "We'll see about that."

Zekk stormed over to the sim fighter Anakin had just vacated minutes earlier, ripping the cockpit open. Jag, in contrast, serenely walked over to the other simulator and calmly started his check down.

Anakin leaned against the wall, flashing Zekk's three giant henchmen his signature Solo grin. They glared back at him, with dark foreboding expressions.

"Anyone bring any popcorn?"

* * *

Jag climbed out of the cockpit, unable to keep a smug smile from his face. Vaping Zekk had been such a gratifying experience. He only wished it could have been in real life and not just a simulation. As his feet hit the ground he was immediately confronted by the man in question, who was red-faced and indignant.

"You cheated, you bastard!" Zekk accused, pointing wildly.

"And how exactly would I have done that?" Jag asked laconically.

"There is no other way you could have shot me down, except with some alien trickery," Zekk continued, his expression thunderous.

"There was no trickery," Anakin scoffed. "Jag beat you fair and square. You just can't admit that he's the better pilot."

Zekk turned to Anakin, his eyes narrowed, lips thin and colorless, "I would expect you to side with Fel, Solo. Treasonous Hutt-spawn stick together, after all."

Jag didn't like the look in the other man's eyes and moved forward with the intention of stepping in between Zekk and Anakin, but one of Zekk's men grabbed his arm and hauled him back.

"You think the Solos are traitors, then?" Anakin questioned with a lazy smile.

"Alderaan is infested with them, and your deceitful family is the worst of them all! The whole planet needs to be cleansed and the filth removed from this Empire. Along with him," Zekk flung his hand in Jag's direction but directed his accusation at Anakin.

Shrugging off the arm that held him, Jag stepped forward to stand next to Anakin. "And what about Jaina?" he asked, voice dangerously low.

"The moment I marry Princess Jaina, she's going to be too busy in my bed satisfying my every need to even think of rebellion," Zekk leered. "But if she persists in her treasonous thoughts, she will soon learn they will not be tolerated. I assure you, I will enjoy teaching her, though she might not appreciate my methods."

Jag's control snapped and he saw red, unable to listen to anymore. He felt a savage satisfaction as his fist connected with Zekk's jaw.

Zekk staggered back then regained his balance, his eyes blazing. He lunged at Jag, a vibroblade now in his hand and Jag belatedly realized his own lack of weapons. He cursed himself for leaving his blaster in his room, suddenly remembering his father's warning to never be caught by your enemy unawares or unarmed.

Jag leaped back, leaning away from the blade that arched dangerously close to his unprotected body. And then everything seemed to happen in slow motion, though too fast for Jag to stop it. Anakin darted forward and grabbed the sleeve of Zekk's uniform, somehow dragging the much bigger man to one side and away from Jag. Zekk roared in anger, furious at being denied his kill. He swung viciously in the direction he was being pulled, stabbing with the blade blindly.

Anakin sank to his knees, still stubbornly holding on to the sleeve of Zekk's uniform until it ripped in his hands. Anakin coughed, blood spewing from his mouth, and looked down in a moment of confusion. A dark patch of red spread across his uniform, dripping down to leave a pool of blood on the cold tile floor.

The room froze, stunned in disbelief at the turn of events. The silence was broken by the clatter of the vibroblade falling to the floor as Zekk turned and fled out the door followed by his cronies.

Anakin managed to look over at Jag, staring into the older man's horrified eyes, before his own fluttered and he fell to the ground. Jag moved quickly to Anakin's side, turning him over and wiping the blood from his blue-tinged lips with shaking hands.

Jag felt nothing. In complete shock, he couldn't process how a silly simulation challenge had led to this.

As he cradled Anakin's dead body, all he could think of was the promise he made to Jaina. But he had been unable to keep her brother safe. Unable to protect him from the murderer she was being forced to marry. He felt a sudden overwhelming sense of grief and wasn't sure if it was for Anakin or Jaina.

* * *

**CORUSCANT**

**DECEMBER YEAR 1051**

Jaina Solo observed her father as he consoled a desolate Tahiri, feeling light-headed and distant, disconnected from reality. She watched as her dad turned to her, face bleak, lips moving. But she couldn't hear anything he said, couldn't make out the words coming from his mouth. She was still trying to make sense of what her father had just told her.

Anakin was dead. The Emperor's nephew, Lord Zekk, had stabbed him with a vibroblade. A vibroblade that was meant to kill Jag. Jag was alive. Her brother was dead. She felt so many confusing emotions coursing through her.

A sense of overwhelming relief that it wasn't Jag. That Jag was alive. Guilt that she could feel that when her beloved baby brother was dead. But at the same time, she couldn't quite accept that he was really gone.

Not Anakin.

"Jaina, do you understand me? Zekk is coming here. Now."

Jaina looked at the hand on her shoulder, then followed it up to Han's face, his voice finally penetrating the fog that had surrounded her.

"To Coruscant?" she asked, confused.

"To Coruscant. To Court. Here. For you," Han answered, more anger creeping into his voice.

A part of Han hoped Zekk would come and he thought of all the terrible things he would do to the man who had callously murdered his youngest son. Anakin, the son who had been so like himself- quick to laugh with a love of flying and a thirst for adventure. Anakin, who had not lived to see his sixteenth birthday.

Han pushed away the painful thoughts and reined in his growing anger before it threatened to overwhelm him. There would be plenty of time to grieve later, once he had left this Force-forsaken planet. Once he had gotten Jaina to safety. He had lost his youngest son to Zekk but he refused to let the man take his daughter as well.

Jaina blinked her eyes, confused and uncertain. What did he mean? What would Lord Zekk want with her? Nothing made sense anymore.

"Coming for me? But why? Why would he come for me?"

"Because," Han answered, then paused. His eyes darted to the side, before focusing on hers once more in resignation. "Because your mother and I just signed a contract with the Emperor, confirming your marriage to Zekk."

"What?" Jaina managed to gasp in surprise. She felt the room start to cave in, her vision blurring, and then she was falling. Falling down a dark tunnel that had no end.

She felt a small hand grab hers and looked up into the tear-stained face of her brother's best friend. Tahiri clutched her hand tightly, pulling Jaina out of the black hole that had threatened to consume her.

Jaina squeezed her hand back thankfully, then turned to face her father, spine stiffening, her earlier despair easily replaced by fury.

"How could you do this to me?" Jaina threw at her father, outraged. "Sell me to the highest bidder like I was nothing more than a prized nerf? Did you even think to ask me what I thought?"

Han blanched at the accusation, then responded with pleading eyes, "I know, and I never wanted it to be this way, you gotta believe me. I should have never let it get this far, but your mother…"

"Oh so this was mom's idea, was it?" Jaina retorted, eyes blazing. "That's a bit ironic coming from a woman who broke off her own royal engagement to marry an ex-smuggler, don't you think?"

Han sighed, "Jaina, it's time you knew the whole truth."

Jaina just glared at her father expectantly.

"We tried to keep it from you, thought we were protecting you. Allowing you to enjoy your childhood. But you're not a child anymore," Han continued wearily.

And then Han told her of the deal they had made with the Emperor so many years ago. How they had no choice if they wanted to save the thousands of lives residing on Alderaan. He told her everything, holding nothing back.

And Jaina felt her anger evaporate, replaced by desolation and helplessness. Her parents had put her in an untenable position but they had done the right thing.

She was a Solo princess. She had a responsibility, a duty to the people of Alderaan in exchange for their loyalty to her family. And she was prepared to sacrifice her life if need be to save the lives of those faithful men and women, to keep their families safe.

"What can we do?" Jaina asked finally, a single tear falling down her face.

"I'm going to speak to the Emperor, tell him the agreement is off. There's no way in hell I'm handing my daughter over to the Hutt-slime who murdered my son," Han answered firmly. "You start packing your things, it's time to go home."

Jaina nodded silently. Han kissed her on the cheek gently then turned to muss Tahiri's hair affectionately, before turning towards the door.

"Dad," Jaina called, causing him to turn around. "I just want you to know, I'm not angry at you or mom. Not really. You did what you had to do, and I understand. And I'm glad mom chose an ex-smuggler over a stuffy Prince."

Han sent her the lopsided Solo grin, though it was a little wilted around the edges, a little forced, and walked out the door.

* * *

"Are you done packing yet?" Han questioned briskly as he strode back into the room an hour later.

"Yeah, mostly, just need to grab a few more things," Jaina said gesturing at a group of cases stacked neatly in the corner.

"That's too much," Han answered, voice short. He picked up a pilot's ready bag and threw it over to her. "Here, fill this up with a few things. Nothing too fancy, just what you need."

Jaina eyed her father askance but did as he asked.

"Tahiri, your parents are leaving within the hour with the other Alderaanian families. Lando's heading that way and has plenty of space in that monstrosity of a ship of his. You should go to your rooms and get packed," Han called to the blonde girl when she appeared in the fresher doorway.

"What about you two?" Tahiri asked, her voice still hoarse from crying.

"Jaina and I are staying at court for her wedding ceremony tomorrow. Apparently, the Emperor is in some sort of rush. Though he promises an official lavish event will take place later, so there's that to look forward to," Han answered sardonically.

"Wait, what? I still have to marry the Sith-spawn sleemo?" Jaina demanded angrily.

"Yes. Zekk claims Anakin attacked him first, that he had to kill him in self-defense. So there should be no reason to call off the engagement."

"Anakin would never do that," Tahiri protested hotly.

"I know, sweetheart," Han answered. "But Zekk has two witnesses that say otherwise. A few credits go a long way. Either way, Jovan has made it clear that this is the only way there's gonna be peace between Alderaan and the rest of the Empire."

Jaina stared at her father in shock, then angrily stuffed a flight suit in the bag her father had given her. She stopped mid-motion, looking up at Han suspiciously. "Then why am I packing this pilot's bag?"

Han shot her a roguish smile, "Because I'm smuggling you off the planet. And sending you for a long overdue visit to your Uncle Wedge. Far, far in the Unknown Regions."

Jaina looked at her father in shock, before her face fell.

"So what, I'm fleeing into exile?" Jaina asked bitterly.

"it's better than the alternative," Han responded. "Or would you rather stay here and marry Zekk?"

Jaina just stared at her father, then nodded her head resolutely, "It has been a while since I've seen Uncle Wedge. And it was getting a bit hot in the Core, might be nice to visit a cooler planet."

Han smiled at his daughter, "I have a ship ready for you, a friend of a friend is willing to give you a lift."

"Jay, take me with you," Tahiri interrupted, her expression serious and determined.

"Are you sure, Tahiri?" Han asked, concerned. "She could be gone for…".

Han let his voice trail off. He had no idea how long Jaina would have to stay in exile. This could be the last time he would see his only daughter, he realized suddenly.

"I'm sure," Tahiri answered. "Alderaan holds too many memories of… And anyway, Jaina will need someone to keep her company. Especially if she's going to be gone for a while. I'll go and tell my parents now, I'm sure they'll be fine with it. if it's okay with you, that is."

Tahiri looked at Jaina questioningly, and Jaina pulled the younger girl into a tight hug.

"Of course it is," Jaina said. "If you're sure this is what you want, I would love to have you with me."

"Right, Tahiri, you better go pack a bag and tell your parents. Meet Jaina in an hour in the east hangar. Look for _The Jade Shadow,_ that's your ride," Han said with a wink. "It's almost as fast as the _Falcon."_

Tahiri nodded, then looked over at Jaina before heading to the door, "I'll see you in an hour."

Jaina turned to her father, "Wait, what about you, Dad? Won't the Emperor's men be watching your every move?"

"Don't worry about this old smuggler," Han said cockily. "Me and the _Falcon_ will be back on Alderaan in time for dinner."

"But won't the Emperor follow through with his threat? Come after Alderaan once he realizes I'm gone?" Jaina insisted, biting her lip nervously.

"We've got that covered. I spoke to your mother and she's got a contingency plan in place. You know how sneaky she can be."

Jaina eyed her father dubiously.

"Listen, Jovan's too busy trying to deal with the Vong right now to worry about a few rebels and we'll make sure they have no reason to come there looking for you. By the time he's able to turn his attention our way, we'll have a few surprises that will stop him in his tracks," Han reassured her.

"Well, then. I guess this is it. Tell mom and Jacen I'll see them soon. And I love them," Jaina said, struggling to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

Han pulled her into his arms, and held her, stroking her hair. If the Force was real- and he doubted it was- he questioned its cruelty in taking both his son and daughter from him in the space of one day.

"You won't be able to send us any messages- too dangerous. But Wedge will know how to let us know you got there okay," he said softly. "May the Force be with you, sweetheart. "

And with that, Han kissed her on the cheek and released her, with a wink. "Now, I gotta go make sure the Emperor's spies get a good look at me saying goodbye to Lando and the others."

Jaina gave him a shaky smile in response and returned to packing her bag, wondering how her entire life had fallen apart so quickly.

* * *

**DANTOOINE**

**DECEMBER YEAR 1051**

"Colonel Fel," Gavin greeted Jag, voice tight with controlled emotion.

He was still reeling from the death of Anakin Solo. He had been a good kid and a great pilot. Gavin had seen plenty of men like Anakin die in the heat of battle and had grieved for them. But this was different.

Anakin had died in a pointless brawl. Murdered by a vicious man, the man who was meant to be the next Emperor.

Gavin had never particularly liked the Emperor or his family, but once Soontir Fel's rebellion had failed there had been no alternative. And while Gavin didn't necessarily support the current Emperor, he was a firm believer in the good of the Empire.

So he had tolerated Jovan, even volunteered for service in the war against the Vong, all in the name of protecting his beloved Empire. But he was starting to come to the end of his rope. Anakin's death had pierced his conscience and made him question if he was really doing the right thing.

Gavin pushed away that thought to examine further at a later time, knowing that starting a civil war while the Vong were knocking at their door would be disastrous.

"Where is he," Jag growled at Gavin, interrupting his internal debate.

Gavin hid his surprise at the fire burning in the younger man's eyes, Jag's usual unemotional facade nowhere to be seen.

"One of the men reported his ship's gone. We checked the logs and it looks like he jumped to hyperspace as soon as he broke atmosphere," Gavin answered, not needing to ask who Jag was referring to. "We don't know where he was going, but based on the jump points we can assume he's headed back to the Core."

Jag nodded grimly, pushing past Gavin towards the hangar.

"What are you doing?" Gavin asked, moving to block Jag's path.

"What do you think I'm doing? Going after the murderous bastard," Jag hissed.

"You know you can't do that. You have a duty to your squadron, the pilots here. You can't leave," Gavin answered gravely.

"I also have a duty to the Solos," Jag answered stiffly.

"And you won't be doing them any favors by incurring the Emperor's wrath. Or worse, getting yourself killed."

"You don't understand," Jag answered fiercely. "I made a promise to Jaina that I would keep her brother safe, and I didn't. The least I can do is save her from having to spend a lifetime with that monster."

"I spoke with Queen Leia Solo earlier," Gavin interrupted, realizing Jag's impatience stemmed from his concern for the Solo princess. "Via an untracked holo transmission, of course. She's an old friend. It seems her daughter is taking a trip, and will, unfortunately, be out of the Empire for some time."

Jag stopped in his tracks and Gavin recognized the relief that flooded Jag's face before it once again turned to stone.

"I still owe her this. I owe Anakin this," Jag said resolutely.

"Jag, Anakin is gone. There is nothing more you can do for him. But your pilots? They need you. There are reports of an incoming Vong fleet and they are coming in fast."

Jag crossed his arms stubbornly, and Gavin sighed.

"Honestly I know how you feel right now, but the best thing you can do to honor Anakin's memory is to defeat the Vong. Then we can turn our attention to the state of the Empire," Gavin gave Jag a pointed look. "There are many who are unhappy with our current situation. First, we have to protect the Empire from the external threat. But then we will see."

Jag knew what Commander Darklighter was hinting at. And as much as he didn't like it, he also knew he was right. He needed to take down the Emperor once and for all and chasing after Zekk on a revenge mission wouldn't help with that. He needed to win over the Imperial Military, bide his time, then strike when the Emperor least expected it.

And at least Jaina was safely out of their clutches. True she was in exile, Force knows where. But if he didn't help protect the Empire from the Vong, she would never have a place to come home to anyway.

One thing at a time. As Gavin said, after the Vong were defeated then they would see. Jag was impatient for the day the Emperor would finally be dragged down and swore to himself he would make sure Zekk got exactly what he deserved when that day came. That was one promise he would not break.

Jag released a deep breath, then turned to Gavin, face grim, "Do you have any more information on the incoming Vong before we brief the squadrons?"

* * *

**CORUSCANT**

**DECEMBER YEAR 1051**

Jaina pulled her hood further around her face as she walked across the hangar, barely resisting the urge to look over her shoulder to check if she was being followed.

She let out a sigh of relief when she finally made it to the sleek star yacht with _Jade Shadow_ written across its hull. She looked around to locate the ship's pilot, curious to see who had been willing to defy the Empire to help her escape.

A woman with long red-gold hair leaned against the yacht casually, inspecting her nails. She wore a form-fitting black flight suit that fit her like a glove. If Jaina had to guess, she would say the woman was around her mother's age, but she seemed much less… motherly. In fact, even in that relaxed pose, the woman exuded an aura of danger.

As Jaina moved towards her cautiously, the woman's piercing green eyes snapped up, freezing Jaina in place.

"Finally, you're here," the woman said, her lips curling into a small smile. "Your friend's already onboard. You ready to burn sky until we see lines?"


	9. Chapter 7

**JADE SHADOW- HYPERSPACE**

**DECEMBER YEAR 1051**

Jaina stood in the doorway of the _Jade Shadow _control room, eyeing the top of the line equipment with keen interest. Her eyes were drawn to the red-headed pilot who had introduced herself as Mara Jade after they had boarded her ship. She had her back to Jaina, busy reviewing the data that was displayed on unobtrusive holograms positioned just outside her forward line of sight. Assuming Mara was still unaware of her presence, Jaina silently continued her perusal of the various controls. Her eyes lingered on what looked to be a central targeting computer, noting the various options and settings.

"You can come in, I won't bite," Mara said casually, not bothering to look back.

Jaina flushed, wondering how long the other woman had known she was standing there.

"S-sorry," Jaina stammered. "I didn't mean to bother you-"

Mara looked over at her and smiled, waving for her to take the empty co-pilot seat next to her.

"Don't worry about it. I'm actually surprised it took you so long. Kardde told me you inherited Han's love of spacecrafts," Mara raised an eyebrow. "He also warned me that you liked to take things apart and tinker with them. But this isn't the Falcon. As long as you leave everything the way you found it, we'll get along just fine."

Jaina smiled ruefully, "I can tell even from here that this ship is more than a step up from the Falcon. Just do me a favor, and don't ever tell my dad I said that."

Mara laughed lightly.

"My dad mentioned that you were a friend of a friend, but didn't say who. So I guess that mystery is solved," Jaina said, finding herself curious to learn more about the cryptic Mara Jade.

"Yeah, Kardde and I have worked together for years. I used to run with your dad a bit too before he married your mom and had to go legit," Mara answered.

"Is that why you agreed to help me escape?"

"Your dad is a pain in the ass, but he's a good guy. So when Kardde mentioned he needed a favor… well, I was in the neighborhood," Mara's smile turned predatory. "And sneaking you out right under the Emperor's nose sounded like too much fun to pass up."

"Well, whatever the reason was, I appreciate your help," Jaina answered with a small smile. "I'm not sure how Tahiri and I would have gotten off-planet without you."

"Speaking of Tahiri, where is your friend? I haven't seen her since she boarded," Mara asked.

"She just needs some time alone," Jaina answered, voice void of emotion. She was determined not to cry. Again. "She is-was- very close to my little brother, Anakin, and- she's having a hard time dealing with his recent death."

Mara's eyes widened in realization, and then softened in compassion, "I'm sorry, I heard something about that business, but I didn't realize- It must have been hard on all of you."

Jaina nodded silently, then looked away, admonishing herself for the tears she felt welling up in her eyes.

They sat in uncomfortable silence, Mara realizing that her empathy had done more harm than good. The younger woman was not ready to deal with her loss just yet. At least not here with a virtual stranger. And Mara knew better than most how hard it was to let your guard down, let yourself feel vulnerable.

Feeling a sudden sense of camaraderie with the Solo princess that she hadn't expected, Mara hastily looked for a change of subject that could serve as a brief distraction.

"The _Shadow _is equipped with a bunch of support features so I can operate the starship alone. But it was really designed for a co-pilot," Mara said casually. "I can show you the controls and maybe you can act as my second for the rest of the flight? I mean, if you're interested."

"Really?" Jaina asked, turning back to Mara, eyes wide.

"Yeah, it'll actually make my life easier," Mara answered, pleased to note Jaina's sudden excitement. "Have you flown a horizon class before?"

"No," Jaina said, shaking her head. "I've mostly just flown TIEs. Well, and the Falcon, of course."

"So you're a fighter pilot, then?" Mara questioned.

Jaina made a face, "I wanted to be. But then they passed a law that non-humans and women couldn't join the Imperial armed forces."

Mara snorted, "That sounds like the Empire I know. So, you any good?"

"Well, I've run a bunch of sims with the squadrons on Coruscant, and only two pilots were ever able to shoot me down," Jaina answered with a smirk.

"That's pretty impressive. Especially for a mere woman," Mara said sardonically. "So who were the two pilots who vaped you? Anyone I would know?"

"Commander Darklighter and Colonel Fel," Jaina admitted. "But I've been able to knock Commander Darklighter out a few times. And nobody has been able to shoot down Jag in the sims, not even Darklighter."

"I know Gavin, he's an ace pilot for sure. Colonel Fel, that's Soontir's son, isn't it? Half Antilles, half Fel," Mara mused. "He's got elite flying in his blood from both sides. It's no wonder he's such a tough kill."

Jaina nodded, and Mara noticed that the younger woman had once again drawn into herself. Wondering what had triggered that response this time, she filed her curiosity away for later.

"Well, if you are going to be my co-pilot, it's time for a full tour of the _Shadow_ controls," Mara said clapping her hands. "First, my favorite part. The weapons."

* * *

**JADE SHADOW- CSILLA**

**JANUARY YEAR 1052**

"This is _Jade Shadow_ requesting permission to land," Mara said over the comm unit, glancing over to Jaina and seeing her already at work prepping for landing. She smiled to herself, thinking about what an apt pupil the girl had ended up being.

"Mara Jade," a familiar voice answered. "I admit, I never expected to run into you all the way out here."

"You know me, Wedge," Mara answered smoothly. "Always up for a little adventure. But I'm just dropping off a special package and heading back out. I believe you were expecting me?"

Wedge chuckled, "Indeed I was. You are cleared to enter. Sending nav points to you now."

Mara clicked her comm in response, turning to Jaina.

"Alright, you heard the man. Time to bring us in."

* * *

Wedge studied the three passengers as they disembarked from the _Jade Shadow_ and he moved forward to greet them. He instantly identified Mara, with her signature red-gold hair and cocky smile, thinking wryly that she hadn't aged a day since the last time they had crossed paths. His gaze moved behind her to the young blonde girl he didn't recognize but assumed was Tahiri Veila, Jaina's travel companion whom Han had mentioned in his heavily encrypted message. Finally, his eyes stopped on the petite brunette. Jaina Solo.

Wedge hadn't seen her since she was a young girl, and was struck by how grown up she now was, no longer a child but a beautiful young woman. Their eyes caught, and Wedge felt a sudden pang at the sadness he saw there, realizing then that the carefree child he had known was truly gone. She was still so young but had been forced to grow up quickly, had learned first hand how brutal their galaxy truly was.

Shaking the darker thoughts aside, Wedge pasted on a giant smile and stopped at the edge of the boarding ramp.

"Jaina, sweetheart, it's so good to see you," Wedge said, sweeping Jaina up into a giant hug that she readily reciprocated, before turning to greet the others. After being introduced to Tahiri, Wedge turned to Mara with a smile.

"Welcome to Csilla, Mara. I hope it wasn't too dangerous a journey?" Wedge asked.

"Nothing we couldn't handle," Mara answered, leaning in to kiss Wedge on the cheek in greeting. "How's Iella? And the girls?"

"They're all good and I'm sure Iella would love to see you. I know it's nearly impossible to keep you grounded but can I entice you to at least come for dinner before you take off again?"

"I wish I could," Mara answered. "But I have another job lined up and have to be on my way."

Wedge nodded in understanding, as Jaina turned to face Mara.

"Mara, I just wanted to thank you. For everything," Jaina said, smiling at the other woman.

"You made a pretty good co-pilot, Solo," Mara answered. "If you're ever looking for a job…"

Jaina smiled, "I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

"Wait, I have something for you before I leave," Mara said, as Jaina moved to turn away.

Jaina looked at her quizzically, "From my dad?"

"No," Mara smiled slyly. "I was just thinking, I don't want you getting bored all the way out here. Or letting your pilot skills get rusty. So, I want you to take my headhunter. It's no TIE fighter but-"

"Are you serious?" Jaina interrupted, shocked by the offer. "Mara, I can't take your fighter."

"Of course you can. Think of it as a loan," Mara answered easily. "I need the space for a load I'm picking up anyway, so you would be doing me a favor. I'm sure Wedge, here, can find somewhere for you to dock it. I recently had it fitted with a Zr-390 navicomputer system and a hyperdrive. Just in case."

Tears welled in Jaina's eyes, and she leaned forward to embrace the older woman in a hug. Mara hugged her back, then disengaged herself from Jaina's tight hold.

"Like I said, it's really more of a favor to me than anything," Mara said nonchalantly, then arched an eyebrow at Jaina. "And I'm expecting to find it in the same condition it is now next time I see you."

Jaina smiled, "May the Force be with you, Mara."

Mara winked at her, and then turned to Wedge, "So, are you going to be a gentleman and help me unload Jaina's new fighter, or are you just going to stand there?"

* * *

**TATOOINE**

**MAY YEAR 1052**

Jag entered the small single room he had been assigned, thankful for the luxury of a private space, granted due to his rank. He usually didn't care about such things but he wasn't sure he could maintain his disciplined facade for much longer. Palming the door shut, he angrily threw his pilot's bag against the wall, letting out some of his pent up aggression.

They had been stationed in the Outer Rim for six months now, moving from planet to planet as each one fell to the Vong. They were losing pilots by the day but were no closer to staving off the seemingly endless Vong assault. And from Jag's point of view, it didn't seem as if the Imperial leadership cared at all.

Jag had just come from a holo meeting with the Moff Council, where he had once again argued for a more aggressive stance against the Vong. And again, he was shut down. Told to continue with his mission of a defensive stance, retreating as soon as their forces were overwhelmed. Which they always were. Jag wondered if the Moffs even cared about winning this war or were content to give away the Outer Rim piece by piece to the enemy until there was nothing left. They had lost Dantooine, then Ryloth, then Geonosis. And now they were about to lose Tatooine.

Jag suspected that the Emperor and the Moffs were content to let the Vong conquer the poorer Outer Rim planets in exchange for keeping their own territories safe. And not only was that despicable- allowing hundreds and thousands of beings to be enslaved and murdered while they danced and dined- but incredibly naive. Jag had made a point of studying the enemy since he had joined the Imperial forces and was convinced that the Vong would stop at nothing but total domination.

Sick with frustration, he was starting to wonder what he was even doing here. The Moffs distrusted him and wouldn't listen to him. He was forced to sit back and watch people die by the thousand every day, unable to do anything to stop it. He sighed, deciding to try and meet with Admiral Pellaeon again tomorrow. Pellaeon wasn't one to countermand an Imperial order but he was a keen strategist and devoid of the biases that seemed to plague most of the other Imperials of high rank.

If the Moffs wouldn't listen to Jag, maybe they would listen to their Grand Admiral.

Rubbing his face with his hand in frustration, Jag noticed the red light blinking on his comm unit signifying a new message. Sitting down at his desk, Jag pulled up the message. His eyes sharpened as the source listed as Rouge One appeared with instructions to download an attachment.

Recognizing Kyp Durron's code name, he immediately downloaded the encrypted message. Kyp rarely contacted him, knowing that it was too dangerous for the Imperials- or worse the Vong- to know his whereabouts and actions. Jag felt a sudden sense of anticipation, knowing there must be a reason that Kyp would break his comm silence and reach out to him directly. Feeling a sense of renewed energy, he meticulously decoded the full message before reading it.

_I have found a weakness in the enemy. Meet me at the following coordinates tomorrow at twelve hundred hours. Come alone._

Jag quickly loaded the coordinates to his personal tablet then deleted the message. Sitting back in his chair thoughtfully, he wondered if this was the moment he had been waiting for. The moment the tide would finally turn.

Feeling a renewed sense of purpose, he got up from his desk to exit his room. He had to arrange everything quickly if he was going to make his rendezvous with the former spy.

* * *

**CSILLA**

**MAY YEAR 1052**

"Jaina, will you sim with me again after dinner? I want to try out that new move you taught me!" Wyn exclaimed eagerly, in between bites of the Corellian stew her mother had prepared.

Jaina laughed at the girl's excitement, even as she felt a pang of regret, remembering a time when Anakin would also harass her to help him practice his flying or a new move he had been working on. Pushing that thought aside, she turned to the younger girl with a smile.

"Wyn, leave poor Jaina alone," Syal scolded, good-naturedly. "You have hardly given her a moment to herself these past few months. She is not here to be your companion or flight instructor. She's our guest, and I'm sure she has other ways to spend her time."

"Sorry," Wyn mumbled, looking down at her plate.

"It's okay," Jaina answered quickly. "There's nothing I would rather do, to be honest. That is, if it's ok with your mom, of course."

Syal smiled warmly at Jaina, "It's fine with me, as long as you are sure you are up to it. I don't want her to wear you out. I know what a handful my daughter can be."

Tahiri giggled from the other side of the table, "You obviously didn't know the Solos as children then, Lady Fel. Wyn is an angel compared to them."

"I've heard a few stories," Cem put in with a smirk, sitting next to Tahiri. "Mom, you should consider yourself lucky that you only had to deal with us instead."

Jaina mock glared at Tahiri and Cem across the table, sticking out her tongue.

"I wanna hear the stories!" Wyn exclaimed excitedly.

"Don't listen to them, Wyn. We were all perfectly well behaved and always listened to our mother," Jaina answered, schooling her face into a serious expression.

Syal sent her a thankful look, then smiled at them all, "Alright children, that's enough of that. Now, who wants dessert?"

"Me, me!" Wyn answered excitedly, easily distracted from the earlier conversation.

"Come on, then," Syal said, standing up. "You can help me get it from the kitchen and bring it out."

Jaina watched with an indulgent smile, as the young girl bounced up excitedly and followed her mom to the kitchen. Turning her gaze, she felt another pang as she saw Tahiri's blonde head bent close to Cem's dark one, giggling at some shared secret. She remembered when Tahiri and Anakin would often do the same thing at the Solo house, planning some mischief or another. It was hard to see him replaced so easily.

She immediately recoiled at the thought, not knowing where it had come from. She was truly happy that Tahiri had found a new friend out here in Chiss space. Jaina had been worried about her when they had first arrived. Tahiri had been despondent and distant, unable to deal with the overwhelming grief of Anakin's death. Jaina had helplessly watched her withdraw further into herself until she had started to believe the bright young girl she had known had died with Anakin.

Then Cem had come home to the Fel household and seemed to be the lifeline that Tahiri had needed. Their friendship had started slowly, but little by little Tahiri had come out of her shell, and Jaina had been relieved to see the spark return to her eyes.

But Jaina knew there wasn't a day that went by when Tahiri didn't grieve Anakin. That he could never truly be replaced.

If Jaina was brutally honest with herself, she knew that part of her was jealous of Tahiri. Not of her friendship with Cem exactly. Just sometimes he would smile at Tahiri, the same small half-smile that was burnt into her memory from a different Fel, and she felt it like a vibroblade to her heart.

When they had first arrived and Wedge had told them they would be staying at the Fels' home, she had felt a moment of panic. It made sense, the Fels had extra rooms and the Antilles home on the property was much smaller. But Jaina wasn't sure she could be surrounded by all those memories of Jag, stay in his home with his family.

And it had been hard at first.

Looking at Wyn and Syal every morning and seeing the same bright green eyes she still saw in her dreams. A light-hearted story of a family memory that involved Jag, mentioned in passing conversation. But as time went on it got a bit easier, and if she still had regrets she pushed them deep down inside of her.

The Fels had welcomed her and Tahiri with open arms, Syal immediately treating them like family. And gradually Jaina had been able to sim with Wyn or joke with Cem without immediately thinking of their absent brother. And when she couldn't help but see Jag when Cem turned his head a certain way or Wyn had an exceptionally good sim run, she reminded herself that he had moved on and so should she. She doubted he even spared a thought for her, entertaining himself with the wretched Lady Serena and Force knows who else.

Yes, the Antilles and Fels had made sure that she and Tahiri were comfortable. They had tried to make their exile on this cold and brutal planet as friendly and cheerful as possible. But no matter how hard they tried, it didn't feel like home.

She worried constantly about her parents and her brother and eagerly awaited every snippet of news Wedge and Iella were able to scrape together about how things were progressing in the Known Regions. Thankfully, it seemed that the Solos had been able to escape the wrath of the Emperor for now. Her father had been right and the Emperor was too busy dealing with the Vong to worry about a few annoying rebels and a broken proposal.

They had heard that Zekk had raged for months, determined to travel the lengths of the universe to find her, but had been stopped by his uncle who had no desire to waste valuable resources on one missing princess. Still, it wasn't safe for her to return home and Jaina was starting to think it might never be.

The thought of never seeing her family again was just as painful as the thought of Jag with another woman. So she tried to keep busy and not dwell on either, just focusing on making it through another day. At some point in her six-month exile, Jaina had learned that was the only way to keep from breaking.

Jaina's thoughts were interrupted when Wyn burst back into the room followed by Syal who simply smiled, shaking her head at Wyn's theatrics.

"Mom made Ryshcate!" she squealed in glee.

Jaina smiled and got up to help Syal set the table for dessert, firmly ignoring the sudden memory that the traditional Corellian sweet cake had been one of Jag's favorite.

* * *

**DEEP SPACE**

**MAY YEAR 1052**

Jag reached for the button to close the docking bay doors after feeling the TIE fighter settle into the dock. As Jag heard the airlock indicator chime, he turned his attention to verifying the coordinates for the series of jumps he had planned. A few minutes later, he felt a presence behind him and turned around.

"Thanks for the lift, Fel," Kyp said, with a cocky smile. "Though I almost didn't recognize you. Where did you find this hunk of junk?"

"You're lucky I was able to find a ship that had docking clamps for two fighters," Jag grumbled. "In the middle of nowhere, I might add."

"Well at least you didn't have to leave your clawcraft behind," Kyp offered.

"I would have left you behind first," Jag responded, turning to look at Kyp. "So what is the big news that you dragged me all the way out here for?"

Kyp smiled, and threw himself into the co-pilot seat next to Jag, casually crossing his ankles and placing them up on the dashboard. Jag eyed Kyp's dirty boots with annoyance but refrained from saying anything.

"Someone's impatient. Not even any small talk- getting right down to business," Kyp said, and then eyed Jag mischievously. "Now that I think about it, that's probably how you handle all facets of your life. I wonder- does it work with the ladies?"

Jag shot Kyp a look, "Can we just get on with it?"

Kyp gave a mock look of shock, "Not even going to offer to buy me dinner first, Fel?"

Jag groaned, "Do you ever take anything seriously, Durron?"

"Nope," Kyp answered happily. "Do you ever not take something seriously? We really need to work on loosening you up. You've spent too much time with the Chiss, but there's gotta be a riotous Corellian in there somewhere just waiting to break free."

"Sorry to disappoint," Jag answered drily. "Now you said you had found a weakness in the Vong? One that we can use against them?"

Kyp sighed, "Fine, I see there is no hope of corrupting you. At least not today."

Jag just looked at Kyp, eyebrow raised expectantly.

"I have found three interesting shortcomings that I believe we can exploit to help bring them down," Kyp turned to Jag, face now serious. "The first two are directly related to the fact that they have a violent distaste of any type of machinery. So all their ships, weapons, armor, everything- it's all made from living organisms."

"That's not new information," Jag pointed out.

"No, but I have learned that their armor, another living organism that they wear, seems to have a severe allergy to Bafforr Tree pollen," Kyp said.

"An allergy?" Jag asked.

"Yes, the pollen virtually makes their armor useless. Could come in handy for any type of ground attack against them. If we can find a supply of Bafforr trees, that is."

"I'm sure we can have the scientists look into replicating the DNA to see if we can recreate a synthetic version," Jag mused. "Find a way to easily weaponize it."

"Item two is even better. I have learned that they use creatures call yammosks as their war coordinators. It basically means they're not dependent on radio frequencies like we are. But it also means that if you destroy the yammosks in a fleet, there is no way for them to communicate."

"And would prevent them from moving forward in a coordinated attack," Jag. mused. "Potentially making it as easy as shooting fish in a barrel."

"Correct. And I now have information that can help us pinpoint the yammosks in any fleet," Kyp answered, smugly.

"And you said there was a third item? I am assuming you saved the best for last, then?"

"You are smarter than you look, Fel," Kyp answered jovially. "The third thing I discovered is perhaps the most interesting, but will take some planning to utilize properly."

"Go on," Jag said.

"Well, it turns out that the Vong are actually broken into different caste systems, with the warrior caste being the de facto ruling class, so to speak. However, there is disquiet among the other castes. And there is a movement that has started, still somewhat underground but growing quickly, to overthrow the Grand Warmaster and the warrior caste with him. This group doesn't eve want to stay here, has been arguing that they should take their worldships and return to their own galaxy."

"Fascinating," Jag murmured to himself, then looked back at Kyp. "I believe Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo will be very interested in hearing this. It's just the sort of thing he specializes in. If anyone can find the best way to turn their insurgence to our benefit, it would be him."

"My thoughts exactly," Kyp answered, with a self-satisfied smile. "Which is why I have a message from their leader, along with a way for the Commander to communicate directly with him from Chiss space."

Jag's eyebrow shot up, "You have been busy. I'm impressed."

Kyp stood up and sketched a mock bow. "I thought that was impossible, so I believe I can say mission accomplished. Well, now you know everything I know. Or most of it anyway. We just have to figure out how to use it all to our advantage."

Jag nodded thoughtfully, "I think the first thing we have to do is arrange a meeting with the Commander when we get to Csilla. It might take a few days to see him face to face, but we should talk to him directly. I'm sure he will have plenty of questions we haven't even thought of. I've also heard rumors that the CEFD has had scientists working on a solution to destroy the Vong for some time now, so maybe this information can help them as well."

Kyp nodded in agreement, and the two men sat in quiet reflection.

"Well, it looks like you have everything under control up here," Kyp said airily, breaking the silent contemplation. "I'm assuming this freighter has a sanisteam?"

"Down the hall," Jag said, turning back to activate the first jump.

"Good. I want to look pretty when we land. After all, I am going to be seeing the famous Wynyssa Starflare," Kyp responded.

Jag bit his tongue, ignoring the older man, and Kyp left the cockpit whistling a jaunty tune. Kyp, as annoying as he was, had brought valuable information back from his mission that could drastically change the outcome of the war. And Jag would now have a few weeks at home with his family, free of constant battles, squabbling Moffs or any sort of drama. Jag smiled to himself. Things were finally starting to look up.


	10. Chapter 8

**CSILLA**

**JUNE YEAR 1052**

Jag and Kyp climbed out of the military issued speeder they had borrowed from the base to make the short trip out to the Fel estate, quickly making their way to the main house.

"Sith spit, I forgot how kriffing cold it is here," Kyp muttered as they walked up the path. "No wonder you're such a frigid son of a bantha."

Jag ignored him, used to Kyp's digs by now after their two-week trip to Chiss space. Kyp had seemed to make it his mission to try and break through Jag's reserved and uncompromising facade. Jag, in turn, had determined that he would not allow Kyp to see him riled, no matter how the other man poked and prodded.

As soon as they were in the warm, welcoming hallway, Kyp let out a sigh of relief. Although Jag kept a straight face, he felt much the same to be out of the cold. He had gotten used to warmer temperatures after spending almost a year in the Empire.

"Wedge, you're here early! Cem and the girls are still out-" Syal's melodious voice drifted in from the kitchen, as she walked into the hallway.

Then she stopped suddenly as she saw the two men in the doorway, her hand moving to her mouth in shock.

"Jagged!" She exclaimed, after a moment, rushing to embrace her eldest son. "I thought you were your Uncle Wedge!"

"Only me I'm afraid, Mother," Jag said, kissing her on the cheek.

Syal clucked her tongue in disapproval, "Don't be silly, I am thrilled to see you. I had no idea you would be coming home!"

"Yes, well, something came up last minute," Jag said, exchanging a glance with Kyp. "I did try to comm before we left the base, but no-one answered."

Syal, remembering her position as gracious hostess, turned to Kyp. "And Mr. Durron, it's a pleasure to see you again."

Kyp gallantly kissed Syal's hand, "The pleasure is all mine, I assure you, Lady Fel. I'm afraid our unexpected arrival is my fault. So I apologize in advance for any inconvenience it might cause."

Jag resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Kyp's behavior.

"I won't hear any of that," Syal answered smiling. "Jag and his friends are always welcome here- expected or not."

"Friend is a strong word," Jag muttered.

Syal ignored her son and proceeded to lead the two men into the living space, urging them to sit down. She then grabbed a decanter from the nearby bar cart, pouring two glasses. Walking back over, she handed the drinks to the two men before settling down in the chair across from them.

"There, you both look frozen through. That should help warm you up," Syal said.

"Thank you, Mother," Jag said, cutting Kyp off before he could make any more grandiose comments. "You mentioned Cem earlier. He's home from the academy, then?"

"Yes," Syal answered. "He's all finished actually. I imagine he will be off to active duty soon, but he's been on extended leave for the past few months. I admit it's been nice having a house full of young people for a change."

Jag didn't quite understand what his mother meant, hardly thinking Cem and Wyn both being home constituted 'a house full of young people'_, _but decided not to pursue it further.

"Is he out with Wyn, then?" Jag asked instead.

"Yes, they all went down to the hangar earlier, but they should be back-" Syal was interrupted by the sound of the front door closing. Jag easily recognized the excited giggles floating in from the hall and smiled to himself at the thought of seeing his little sister.

"Ah, there they are! Cem, girls!" Syal called into the hallway. "Come in here, we have some special visitors!"

Jag took a sip of his drink, expecting Cem, Wyn, and perhaps his young Antilles cousins to enter the living room. He was not at all prepared for who arrived instead.

Wyn bounded through the doorway, followed by his brother and two young women he never expected to see here.

Tahiri Veila entered the room right behind Cem and stopped, eyes widening as she saw Jag sitting in the living space. She was obviously as shocked to see Jag as he was to see them, but Jag hardly noticed her reaction. His eyes were immediately drawn to the brown-haired beauty who breezed into the doorway a few steps behind Tahiri.

Jag suddenly choked on his drink and all eyes turned to him. But Jag was oblivious, watching as Jaina finally noticed he was there, her smile disappearing as she turned a frightening shade of white. Jag felt like a statue, completely frozen, unable to move or pull his gaze away from Jaina.

"Jag, darling, are you quite alright?" Syal asked him, concerned.

Jag suddenly realized that everyone in the room was staring at him. His mother with worry; his brother and sister in confusion. And Kyp with calculated interest. Only Tahiri wasn't paying him any attention, as she looked at Jaina with a troubled expression.

Jag immediately pulled himself together, angry at himself for indulging in the attention-drawing display. Especially in front of Kyp, who had a knowing smile on his face that Jag did not appreciate in the slightest.

"I'm fine," Jag answered stiffly. "Sorry, Mother."

Wyn immediately rushed across the room, throwing herself into Jag's arms.

"Jag! Mother didn't say anything about you coming home!" she said eyes bright with excitement.

"Yes, well it was a bit of a surprise for her, too," Jag chuckled, outwardly concentrating on his little sister while his mind tried to process the fact that Jaina was in his mother's house.

Jag had known that Jaina had fled the Empire after Anakin's death, her parents no longer willing to let their daughter marry the man who had murdered their youngest son. But he had never imagined that she had escaped here, to the Fel estate.

Although he should have, he admonished himself. After all the Solos had been close with his father, were still close to his uncle. And he knew better than most that Chiss space was an excellent place to evade the long reach of the Empire.

"Wyn, dear, let your brother catch his breath," Syal scolded. "Jag, come and meet our guests. The Lady Tahiri Veila and Princess-"

"Jaina Solo," Jag interrupted, walking across the room, where Jaina and Tahiri still stood awkwardly in the doorway. "It's good to see you both again. I had no idea that you were here."

Jag smiled at Jaina, a small half-smile that almost broke her. She couldn't allow him to see how much he still affected her, how strongly she still felt about him. Especially when he had made it clear he did not feel the same. Hardening her heart and stiffening her spine, she turned cool eyes on him.

"Colonel Fel," Jaina answered, relieved when her voice came out forbidding and regal rather than the nervous squeak she had half expected.

Jag's eyes widened in surprise and Jaina thought she saw a flash of hurt disappointment before his expression shuttered, once again becoming indiscernible.

"How are you?" Jag asked, his own voice neutral and formal without any of the former warmth. "You look well, it seems the cold air of Csilla agrees with you."

"Ah, so you know each other, how lovely!" Syal said, blissfully unaware of the tension between the Princess and her son.

"Yes," Jag answered, glad of the excuse to turn away from Jaina's frosty stare, icier than any Csilla snowcap. "I met the Princess when Father took me to Alderaan as a child, and then briefly again at Coruscant when I first arrived with the Chiss relief force."

"How long are you here for, Jag?" Wyn asked, tugging his sleeve impatiently. Eager to have his attention back on her.

"I'm not sure," Jag answered. "At least for a week or two. That is if there is room for us."

Jag looked at his mother questioningly.

"Of course, there is, darling," Syal answered with a smile.

"Maybe I can come with you when you go back to the Empire," Cem put in excitedly. "You know, I just graduated from the academy."

"Perhaps," Jag answered distractedly. He was suddenly aware that while he had been talking to his brother and sister, Kyp had gotten up from his chair and sauntered over to Tahiri and Jaina.

"Lady Tahiri," Kyp nodded in greeting then turned to Jaina, sketching an elegant bow. "And Princess Jaina, it's so nice to finally meet you in person."

"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage," Jaina answered, as Kyp kissed her hand. Lingering a bit too long, in Jag's opinion. "I don't believe we've been introduced?"

Jag couldn't help but notice that Jaina's voice had lost the glacial edge it had held when she was speaking to him.

"Kyp Durron, my lady. At your service," Kyp answered flashing her a beguiling grin. "I knew your father years ago, and of course, I've seen you and your family on the news since. I'm afraid the holos don't do your beauty any justice, though."

Jaina flushed, taking her hand back and Jag felt a hot flash of jealousy.

"Durron," he said, his voice coming out sharper than he intended. "We should get settled in then find my uncle. We have much to discuss, after all."

Kyp raised an eyebrow, his eyes twinkling, "Of course."

Jag quickly extricated himself from Wyn's grasp and moved towards the door.

"Well ladies, it seems I've been dismissed," Kyp said jovially, turning back towards Tahiri and Jaina with a rakish smile. "But I look forward to getting to know you better during our brief stay here."

Jag impatiently ushered Kyp to the door, eager to put an end to the older man's unabashed flirting.

* * *

"You never mentioned you knew the Princess of Alderaan," Kyp mused as the two men trekked upstairs to the sleeping quarters.

"Why would I?" Jag answered shortly.

"You could have at least told me how pretty she is," Kyp said teasingly.

Jag ignored him and pointed to a door on their right. "Your room is right there. I'll meet you downstairs in twenty minutes."

Kyp watched Jag march down the hallway with an amused smile. Jag's reaction to Jaina Solo had been very interesting. And even more fascinating was his intense reaction to Kyp's innocent flirting.

That was not like Jag. He was always in control. Always calm and collected. None could read his thoughts, not through that impenetrable shield of his, and Kyp had started to believe the man was made of stone. But Jag's mask had slipped for a fleeting second. There was more than a childhood friendship between him and the Princess, Kyp would bet his fighter on it.

Kyp liked Jagged Fel, he truly did, but the younger man seemed to have the emotional intelligence of a nerf. Kyp decided it was his job- as a friend, of course- to push him to recognize his true feelings for the Solo girl.

And if watching the stiff-necked Colonel try to maintain his indifferent facade proved as entertaining as he expected, well, that was just an added bonus.

Kyp smirked. This trip was turning out to be much more fun than he had originally thought it would be.

* * *

**CSILLA**

**JULY YEAR 1052**

Jag tried to concentrate on the datapad he was reviewing, the latest report from Shawnkyr regarding the status of his Chiss forces in the Empire. His second clearly had everything well in hand but Jag still felt a responsibility to carefully review her meticulous reports.

Jag and Kyp had been at the Fel estate for the past two weeks and they were still no closer to getting a meeting with Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo. They were told the commander was traveling in deep space with limited access to a communication frequency and they would have to wait until he returned. Jag was trying to hide his impatience but it was getting harder to do by the day. And Kyp's incessant advances on Jaina were not helping in the least.

Jag looked up from his place on the couch to the card table the others had set up to play a game of Sabacc. It was late and Wyn and his mother had already gone to bed, but when Kyp had suggested a game of cards, Tahiri, Cem, and Jaina had all readily agreed. Jag had declined but feeling uncomfortable leaving Kyp alone with Jaina- he hardly considered his brother and Tahiri suitable chaperones- he had elected to do his work down here instead of going upstairs.

The foursome seemed to be having a great time and Jag watched with a scowl as Kyp shifted his chair closer to Jaina. The Princess hadn't openly responded to Kyp's outrageous flirting that seemed to became bolder the longer they were here. But, Jag noted with a sense of trepidation, she hadn't discouraged him either.

"An impressive hand, Princess. Intelligent as well as beautiful, and the Solo luck to boot," Kyp said admiringly. "The full package."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Kyp," Jaina answered with a smirk, as she leaned over to gather the pile of credits she had just won. "I still intend to clean you out."

"I'm serious. I'm only surprised a woman of your many talents is still available. Though, I won't complain since it means I still have a chance," Kyp answered with a wink.

"Give it up, Kyp," Jag snapped suddenly. "Obviously Jaina is not interested and your shameless attempts to pursue her are becoming embarrassing."

Cem and Tahiri both turned to stare at Jag, surprised by his sudden outburst. Kyp quickly hid a smile and put his hands up in a mock gesture of innocence.

Jaina's eyes, however, flashed with anger and pinning Jag with her stare, she answered before Kyp had a chance.

"And why, Jagged Fel, would I not be interested? I'm single, after all. I don't have any ties or obligations holding me back from having a relationship with any man I choose. And," she added pointedly, "I once said I would only choose a man who could outfly me. From what I've heard, Kyp's an excellent pilot. Not to mention he's good-looking and actually has a sense of humor."

Tahiri and Cem watched the interaction with wide eyes and avid interest, content to be spectators in this unexpected turn of events. Kyp, starting to feel as if the game had gotten away from him, turned to look at Jaina in surprise.

Jaina just continued to stare at Jag, daring him to contradict her. Jag held her stare for a long moment, the silence deafening. Finally, he got up from his seat abruptly, his movements barely hiding his controlled anger.

Tahiri jumped imperceptibly as Jag hurled his datapad at the caf table, the sound echoing in the deadly hushed room.

"Fine," he spat. "I hope you two are very happy together. I'm going to bed."

As Jaina watched Jag leave, she was still fuming, arms crossed, eyes blazing. As soon as he was out of sight, she turned back to the others with a huff. Cem and Tahiri both stared at her in wide-eyed disbelief.

Tahiri had filled Cem in on the brief dalliance that had occurred between his brother and Jaina on Courscant, but he had never imagined Jag's feelings had run too deep. It seemed so unlike the emotionless brother he knew, after all. Apparently, he had been wrong.

"I'm sorry," Jaina mumbled uncomfortably, her face flushed with both residual anger and sudden embarrassment as she looked down at her cards. "I didn't mean to- just- well, sorry."

Kyp cleared his throat, "I'm the one who should apologize. I just meant to tease Jag, push him a little bit. I didn't mean for it to go that far."

"What do you mean?" Jaina asked quizzically.

"I meant what I said, you're beautiful and intelligent. Quite the catch," Kyp sighed. "But I confess, I've been flirting with you mostly to get a rise out of Jag."

"But why would he care about that?" Jaina asked frowning.

Kyp looked at her pointedly, "Come on, Princess. It's obvious the man is head over heels in love with you."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Jaina answered tightly.

"Don't I?" Kyp challenged. "I admit, Jag's not exactly easy to read, but it's painfully obvious how he feels about you."

Jaina opened her mouth to object, then closed it. Looking over at Cem for support, she saw from the look on his face that he agreed with Kyp.

"I've never seen Jag get so riled up before," Cem said, with a small shrug. "Honestly, I didn't think he had it in him."

Jaina looked to Tahiri who only smiled apologetically at her, "You know how I feel about the situation, Jay."

Jaina shook her head in denial. Jag didn't want her, he had made that perfectly clear when they had been on Coruscant. And he had treated her with cool distance ever since he arrived on Csilla. But then, why had he reacted that way to Kyp's overtures? They were right, it was completely out of character. Force, her head ached trying to untangle it all.

"I need to go," she said suddenly, standing up from the table. "Excuse me."

And with that Jaina fled upstairs, leaving the same way Jag had exited moments before. Kyp, Cem, and Tahiri watched her go, and when Tahiri was sure Jaina was out of earshot she turned to Kyp.

"Well, I hope your plan works, Kyp."

"So do I," Kyp answered, with a rueful smile. "But then I have always been a gambler. Speaking of, should we play another hand?"

* * *

Jaina stood outside Jag's door, mind whirling, starting to regret her impetuous decision to go after him. But she had so many questions only he could answer and she wasn't sure she could ignore them any longer. Kyp had forced them to the forefront and she had no choice but to face the truth head-on. No matter what it was. She hit the door comm before she could second guess herself and waited. The door finally opened, revealing Jag's face set in a grim scowl.

"Kyp, I'm not in the mood-" he growled. Seeing Jaina, he stopped in surprise, "Jaina. I didn't expect you."

"We need to talk," Jaina responded tightly.

"Look, I said things I shouldn't have and-" Jag sighed. "It's late. Can't we do this tomorrow?"

"No," Jaina answered stubbornly. "We need to talk now_."_

Jag rubbed a hand over his face in agitation, before capitulating. This was the last thing he wanted to do right now but he knew to fight her on it was pointless.

"Fine," Jag nodded, moving aside to let her into his room. Jaina marched in, waiting for the door to close, feeling her anger from earlier return in spades.

"What the kriff was that down there, Jag?" Jaina demanded. "You have no right-"

"I know," Jag interrupted bitterly. "And I'm sorry. It's just- come on, Jaina. Are you really interested in Kyp Durron? He's self-centered, arrogant- for Force sake, the man flirts with anything that breathes! Not to mention he's almost twice your age."

"Oh and Serena Vondercoff is such a model of virtue," Jaina spat back.

"What?" Jag asked, frustrated. "What does that woman have to do with anything?"

"She has everything to do with it!" Jaina yelled. "You tell me I should stay away from Kyp, but who are you to talk? When your girlfriend is nothing better than a-"

"Wait," Jag stopped her. "Girlfriend? Serena Vondercoff is not my girlfriend."

"Well, whatever she is to you, then," Jaina responded sharply.

"She's nothing to me," Jag answered in growing annoyance.

"Come on, Jag," Jaina said, rolling her eyes. "I saw the two of you. I'm not an idiot."

"Nothing ever happened between me and Serena," Jag insisted.

Jaina rolled her eyes, huffing in obvious disbelief.

"She might have wanted something to," Jag allowed, "but it didn't, I swear on my father's grave. I have no interest in her at all. I never have."

Jaina studied Jag's solemn face, deciding that perhaps he was telling the truth. But that didn't explain his sudden coldness, his sudden disinterest in her.

"Then why did you ignore me those last few weeks on Courscant?" Jaina asked, confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all," Jag answered quickly.

"Was everything just in my head, then?" Jaina continued. "I mean, I thought we had something special, that you felt-"

"Jaina, your mother came to see me before she left for Alderaan," Jag interrupted, realizing that hiding the truth from her no longer an option. That it was not preventing her from being hurt, but the opposite. "She told me about your engagement to Zekk, warned me to stay away from you."

"But," Jaina whispered, the betrayal clearly visible on her face, "why would she do that?"

"To keep you safe," Jag answered gently. "The Emperor was worried I was.. showing too much interest in you. He overtly implied that your safety was at risk if it continued. I didn't know how to tell you, but then when you saw me with Serena and assumed- well, I thought it would be easier that way. To make a clean break of it."

"I see," Jaina said quietly, eyes wide.

"I swear, I never meant to hurt you," Jag continued urgently. "But the Emperor had spies watching us, and I couldn't put you in danger. If he thought there was anything going on, anything that would risk your marriage to Zekk-"

"I will never marry that monster," Jaina answered passionately. "Especially now."

Jag nodded, "I know."

Jag paused, then faced her resolutely, "Jaina, about Anakin... I'm so sorry. I know I promised you I would keep him safe and I failed. Even worse, I'm the reason he-"

"Don't say it," Jaina said fiercely. "I don't blame you for his death and you definitely shouldn't blame yourself. Lay the responsibility where it belongs, solely at the door of that Hutt-slime Zekk."

Jag opened his mouth to protest but a look from Jaina silenced him and he nodded reluctantly, looking away. He didn't fully agree but that was a burden he would carry alone.

"So," Jaina said, after a moment. "What does this mean for us?"

"What?" Jag asked, looking up at her in surprise.

"I told you, I'm never gonna marry Zekk. And, it looks like I was wrong about you and Serena, your reasons for avoiding me. So where does that leave us?" Jaina asked plaintively.

Jag sighed, "Nowhere."

"What do you mean? You can't-"

"Jaina, don't you understand?" Jag interrupted, voice full of frustration. "You may not be marrying Zekk, but that doesn't mean there's a future for us. You're safe here in exile now, but do you think that would still be the case if you had a relationship with me? Zekk would find out, and he wouldn't rest until he found us, found you."

Jaina recoiled from Jag's violent outburst and he took a deep breath, reining in his temper.

"The man hates me more than any man alive, would take it as a personal affront if you escaped him to be with me. He would never let it go, would hunt you down for the rest of your life. The Empire has a far reach, could find you if they really wanted to. You would never be safe, would be constantly on the run. I can't put you in that position," Jag's jaw clenched. "I won't." "

"But I don't want to be safe," Jaina answered in a small voice, tears in her eyes. "I want you."

Jag stared at her, every part of his being urged him to take Jaina into his arms, wipe away her tears. But he stood stock still, once again frozen in indecision. He had vowed he would let Jaina go in order to keep her safe. But now, face to face with her, he was starting to second guess himself.

Jaina, misinterpreting his lack of response, quickly wiped away a tear, trying to hide that her heart was breaking into a million pieces. She had thought she could handle this but now she wasn't sure she would be able to recover from Jag's rejection a second time.

"Right, I understand if you don't feel the same. It's not only my life that would be at risk, after all," Jaina said quickly. "I'm sorry I put you in this position. I should have never- I'll just go."

Jaina tried to smile at him, lips trembling as she turned to leave and Jag's discipline broke. He knew he should let her walk away. And maybe he was being selfish but he just couldn't do it. Not again. Not like this.

Grabbing her arm he pulled her to him roughly, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Jag's embrace was demanding but Jaina eagerly met him stroke for stroke. Jag weaved one hand into the thick curls at the back of her head, leaning her head back to deepen the kiss as his other hand rested at the small of her back pulling her closer.

Finally breaking away, Jag leaned his forehead against Jaina's as they both caught their breath.

"Does this mean…" Jaina finally asked, pulling away, just enough to look into Jag's bright green eyes.

"I know I should let you go, but I can't," he admitted in a low shaky tone. "I love you, Jaina."

Jaina smiled, tears of happiness in her eyes, "I love you too, flyboy. Always have, always will."

Jag smiled at her then, that small half-smile he reserved only for her. And at that moment, all that mattered was the two of them. All the dangers, all the problems they faced seemed to melt away and for the first time in over six months, Jaina finally felt free.

She pulled Jag down to her, kissing him hungrily, and his free hand landed on her hip pulled her closer until she was pressed flush against him.

Their kissing quickly grew more heated, a sense of desperation fueling the desire that had caught faster than any flame. Jag lifted Jaina up effortlessly and her legs automatically wrapped around him as he moved her to the bed without breaking their connection. Jag laid her down and pulled back slightly to look at her, his eyes hot with desire but also filled with an overwhelming tenderness that made Jaina feel as if her heart would burst.

Jaina pulled Jag back down on top of her and he turned his attention to strategically placed kisses along her neck, his body stiffening in desire when she moaned in response.

Jaina pushed Jag back gently, pulling the light cotton tunic she wore over her head, leaving her bare to his hungry gaze. Jag's eyes darkened with unrestrained need before he leaned back down, lips exploring her body with a deep sense of reverence.

He continued to worship her body, intimately acquainting himself with every curve and nuance. Each kiss, every deliberate stroke, left her desperate for more and she fumbled with the buckle of his pants, needing to feel his skin against hers. Jag suddenly grasped her hands, pulling them away from their frantic task and leaned back on his heels to look at her. He gently pushed a lock of damp brown hair back from her eyes as she shifted impatiently underneath him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jag asked, voice husky with desire.

Jaina looked up at him, her gaze sure and unflinching, "I need you, Jag."

And with that, any hesitation on his behalf fled. He needed her too, Jag readily admitted to himself, and if this was what she wanted he was powerless to deny her. He let go of all his doubts, all his worries about the future, and allowed himself to get carried away in the tantalizing softness of her body. To drown in the eager desire he saw reflected back in her whiskey brown eyes.

And for once, Jagged Fel threw caution to the wind and took a leap of faith.


	11. Chapter 9

**CSILLA**

**OCTOBER YEAR 1052**

Jag squeezed the delicate hand that he held in his own as he tugged Jaina into an abandoned conference room. Shutting the door behind them, he released her hand only to push her up against the door roughly, placing hungry kisses along her neck as his body pressed up against hers.

Jaina smirked, "Someone's happy to see me."

"I missed you," Jag murmured, not breaking contact between his lips and her soft skin.

"I saw you at breakfast before you left for the base," Jaina chided with a small smile.

Jag ignored her, taking the opportunity to scrape his teeth against the delicate skin behind her ear. Jana let out a low moan then pushed him away slightly, her small hands resting against his chest.

"Just so you know," Jaina pouted, "Because of you I'm missing out on a tour of the new stealth clawcraft prototype. The one you told me about, with the cloaking abilities. Kyp's taking Cem and Tahiri right now."

Jag looked up and grinned at her rakishly, "I guess I'll just have to make it up to you, then."

"Hmm," Jaina said, a thoughtful look on her face, her eyes dancing. "And how do you plan on doing that? I was really looking forward to seeing it."

"You know Kyp isn't the only one with CEFD security access," Jag responded, his hands moving to her hip to pull her closer. "I could give you a private, more intimate tour of the craft later if you wish."

"I guess that will have to suffice, Colonel Fel," Jaina's answered, lips curving up slowly. "But just so you know, I expect to be impressed."

"I always aim to please, Princess."

Jag lifted Jaina up and her arms automatically went around his neck, her legs wrapping around his waist. Jag sat her gently on the conference room table and moved between her legs, intent on making her forget all about the new clawcraft. Jaina giggled and Jag couldn't help but smile back at her.

He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Smiling. Something Jag was not used to doing but it was as if he couldn't help himself when he was with her. It had been three months since he has arrived at Csilla; almost as long since they had confessed their love.

It had also been three months since Jag and Kyp had initially requested an audience with Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo and they had yet to meet with him. In the past that might have frustrated Jag, especially as news trickled in of yet more planets falling to the Vong every day. But he couldn't help being selfishly pleased since it meant he had more time to spend with Jaina.

The past months had gone by in a whirlwind, the couple embracing every stolen moment they could together, which was not always easy given the secrecy they were trying to preserve. They had come to the decision early on not to share their relationship with anyone else- partly because they were unsure what everyone's reactions would be. Though Jag suspected Kyp, Cem and Tahiri were well aware of what was going on.

Mostly, they just didn't want reality to intrude on the perfect little bubble they had built. They hadn't talked of the future. Or the war. Or the Empire. Instead, they chose to live in the now and enjoy the moment. Something Jag wasn't exactly used to- living without a well mapped out plan- but he readily followed Jaina's lead, not knowing how much time they had left.

Jag slowly lowered the zipper on Jaina's flight suit and Jaina hastily shrugged the sleeves off in an attempt to speed up the process. Jag noted her impatience with a smug smile, gratified to see she was as eager as he was despite her earlier teasing.

He started to lay her back against the conference table- Jaina more than a willing participant- when the door chime rang. Jaina's eyes widened in alarm and Jag immediately pulled her back up to a sitting position. The two froze, hoping that the intruder would decide to look for another room when the door chime rang again insistently.

Jaina hastily pulled her flight suit back up, jumping off the table to her feet with alacrity. Jag ran a quick hand through his tousled hair and took a deep breath, trying to adopt his usual emotionless facade. Giving Jaina a brief questioning look, he keyed open the door when she nodded back.

"Jag, I was looking for you everywhere, we just got word-" Wedge started as he burst into the conference room, only to stop in confusion when he noticed Jaina in the corner.

"Jaina, what are you doing here?" he questioned.

Jaina bit her lip, "Kyp invited us to base. Tahiri and I. To show us the new cloaked fighter prototypes."

"Yes, Cem mentioned you were coming by," Wedge answered slowly. "But I meant here, in this conference room."

"Oh, right. So it's actually kind of funny, I went to find the fresher but then somehow I got completely lost on my way back. Luckily I ran into Jag, here. He was just telling me how to get to the hangar so I could find the others," Jaina said with feigned innocence.

Wedge narrowed his eyes in closer scrutiny, now noticing Jaina's mussed brown curls and disheveled flight suit. He saw his nephew fidget nervously out of the corner of his eye.

"Ah, I see," he answered mildly, amused when Jaina's shoulders slumped imperceptibly in relief. "Well, you don't mind if I borrow Jag for a moment, do you?"

"Of course not," Jaina said quickly. "I was just leaving anyway. Thanks again for the directions, Jag. See you two later!"

Jaina flashed a bright smile before rushing out of the room, leaving Wedge and Jag alone. Wedge watched her leave with a small smile of his own.

Jag cleared his throat, "Uncle, you wanted to speak with me?"

Wedge turned back to his nephew, "Yes, I have some good news. Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo's assistant just commed, and the Commander will be back on planet momentarily. He was able to get you and Kyp on the Commander's schedule for this afternoon."

"That's excellent news," Jag answered. "Thank you for letting me know, I will find Kyp straight away."

"Great, let me know if there's anything I can do to help," Wedge offered.

Jag nodded his thanks then turned to exit the room.

"Oh and Jag?" Wedge called.

Jag turned expectantly.

"Congratulations. It's about time," Wedge said with a smile.

"Thank you, sir," Jag answered, tone slightly bemused. "We have been waiting for quite some time to speak with the Commander but-"

"No, I wasn't talking about that," Wedge interrupted. "I meant you and Jaina."

Jag looked at his uncle in shock.

"Me and Jaina? That's ridiculous," Jag started nervously, then gave up after seeing Wedge's disbelief. "How did you know?"

"I may be old but I'm not senile, Jag," Wedge replied wryly. "And neither is your mother. Syal and I have been wondering for months when you two would finally get caught and have to 'fess up."

"My mother knows?" Jag clarified.

"Oh, yeah," Wedge answered casually. "But I wouldn't worry about her. Syal loves Jaina, will be happy for you both when you finally decide to tell her."

Jag sighed in relief and Wedge smiled at him wickedly.

"No, the one you have to worry about is Jaina's father. I wouldn't want to be in your boots when Han Solo finds out what you've been doing with his little girl. I guess it's lucky for you he's a galaxy away. For now."

Wedge almost laughed out loud when Jag stiffened in response.

"I'll give you one piece of advice. Try and stay away from any carbonite around him," Wedge threw over his shoulder as he sauntered to the door. "Just in case he decides to borrow threats from his father-in-law's playbook."

* * *

"Colonel Fel," Thrawn mused softly as his red eyes bored into Jag's green ones. "I confess, I was surprised to hear you were back on Csilla. I was under the impression your orders were to remain in the Known Regions and assist the Empire in pushing out the Far Outsiders."

Jag resisted the urge to shift under the Commander's penetrating gaze. "Yes, sir. But I felt it was imperative for the war efforts to bring this new information to your attention immediately."

"And Officer Durron was not capable of bringing the information himself?" Thrawn asked, tone deceptively mild.

"He did not have a craft capable of entering hyperspace, sir. I was the closest CEFD officer to his location."

"But yet," Thrawn continued, "you have remained for the past few months rather than return immediately to your post. Is there something else that is keeping you in Chiss space, Colonel?"

"I asked him to stay," Kyp interrupted before Jag could respond. "Colonel Fel is the official representative to the Empire, so I figured it made sense for him to be fully briefed on anything we need to share with their military. Besides, he has been fighting directly against the Vong for a while now, is in a unique position to help determine the best way to leverage what we learned in the field."

"I see," Thrawn said, red eyes still focused on Jag. If he felt any annoyance that an ex-Imperial interluder was claiming to be responsible for countermanding a direct order to a CEFD officer, he kept it to himself. "Very well, Officer Durron. Let's hear what news you bring back from your mission."

As Kyp explained what he had learned, going into more details regarding the Vong politics than he had with Jag, Thrawn listened intently eyes blazing with interest. When Kyp finished Thrawn asked multiple questions then eventually fell silent.

"Well, it seems like your mission turned out to be a rousing success, wouldn't you agree?" Thrawn said, finally breaking the silence. "I think it's time we talk with this Vong rebel leader of yours, Officer Durron. My assistant will arrange a time for us to make contact. Am I to assume you have already trained the young Colonel here on how to locate the yammosks you spoke of?"

"Yes, sir," Jag answered as Kyp nodded.

"Excellent. In that case, Officer Durron, I would request that you stay on Csilla for the time being. I'm sure our scientists and engineers will be interested in talking to you more about these recent developments. In addition, I would like you to be present when we speak with your Vong contact regarding next steps," Thrawn said with a final nod.

"Of course," Kyp answered easily. "I have nowhere else to be."

Kyp and Jag started to rise to exit the room when Thrawn stopped them with an upraised hand.

"Colonel Fel, if you could please stay for a moment? I would like to have a few words."

Jag nodded, and sat back down as Kyp sauntered out the door.

"So tell me, how has your time back on your homeworld been?" Thrawn opened, once Kyp had left.

"It has been helpful to have the opportunity to discuss military matters with the other CEFD officers," Jag said cautiously. "And I was updated on the development of the stealth clawcrafts, which could prove vital-"

"You misunderstand me, Colonel," Thrawn interrupted. "I didn't mean the Ascendancy. I meant the Empire. Unless you no longer consider that your homeworld?"

"While I was born in the Empire," Jag responded stiffly, "I assure you my loyalty now lies with the Chiss, sir."

"How very reassuring," Thrawn answered lightly. "Tell me, have you had the opportunity to meet with the Emperor and his high council?"

"Yes, sir, I have submitted a full report of all my actions while I was there," Jag answered, trying to map out where this was headed.

Thrawn stared at Jag for a long moment and Jag had the uncomfortable feeling he was being sized up in some way.

"I admit, Colonel, you intrigue me. You do find yourself in such an interesting position, after all. As you say, you are now loyal to the Chiss. But your birthright is of the Empire. You even have a claim to their throne, one that some believe is stronger than that of the man who currently occupies it."

"I am not sure where you are going with this, sir," Jag admitted.

"Nowhere as of yet," Thrawn answered. "Although at some point it might benefit the Ascendency to have a strong leader at the head of the Empire. One with ties to the Chiss."

"Are you saying that the Ascendency would support me if I asserted my claim, sir?" Jag asked in surprise, knowing the Chiss usually chose to stay out of foreign political disputes, maintaining a position of neutrality.

"Are you planning to assert your claim, then, Colonel?" Thrawn answered his question with yet another question.

"Not at the moment, no," Jag admitted honestly. "I believe it would do more harm than good with the Vong poised to take advantage of any civil unrest."

"Well then, the question is moot at this point, is it not?" Thrawn answered, changing subjects easily. "You mentioned the cloaked clawcrafts earlier. I have been told they are ready for use and would like to outfit your unit with them as soon as possible. Please recall your squadron immediately. Then you will return to the Empire to continue with your mission."

"And the information that Officer Durron has brought back, sir? Would it not be better to wait until we can determine a way to fully leverage that against the enemy?" Jag asked, his heart dropping when he realized what this would mean for him. For Jaina.

"That is not your concern at the moment, Colonel. I will manage that here while you continue your work assisting the Imperial military in any way possible," Thrawn answered, then paused. "Unless there is a reason you prefer to remain in Csilla?"

"No, sir," Jag answered quickly. "I will recall Spike Squadron and make ready to return to Imperial space as soon as possible."

"Very good," Thrawn answered, "Your uncle mentioned that the two of you have already come up with some tactics to utilize the crafts against the enemy. I understand you are staying with him during your time here?"

"At my mother's house but on the same estate, sir."

"Ah, of course," Thrawn answered. "And is the Solo Princess still a guest there as well?"

"Yes, sir. She is also staying with my mother," Jag answered, suddenly uneasy.

"I heard the Emperor's nephew is quite eager to get her back," Thrawn mused, noting the concern Jag could not entirely conceal at his words with interest. "Don't worry Colonel, I have no intention of turning her over to the Empire. On the contrary, I believe an alliance with Alderaan would balance out the one we have with the Empire quite nicely."

"I imagine the Solos appreciate the Chiss allowing Jaina to seek asylum here and would be interested in furthering the friendship," answered cautiously.

"Ah yes, I am certain they are very grateful. And I believe a marriage between our two people, would do much to cement the friendship you speak of. Jaina Solo would continue to stay on Csilla, under the protection of the Chiss of course, acting as a living embodiment of the agreement between us," Thrawn said, watching Jag's reaction closely. "There are a handful of human families with sons that I believe would do nicely."

"Her parents might not agree, sir," Jag answered slowly, trying to cover his sudden alarm. "I know the family well, they are very close. I am not sure they would approve a marriage that forced Jaina to remain in Chiss space indefinitely."

"Well they certainly seem to approve of taking advantage of our hospitality now," Thrawn said calmly. "Unfortunately, we may be forced to rescind the girl's protection at some point if she were not to have a more formal tie to the Chiss. It would be a shame, but likely unavoidable. Especially since the Empire is a trusted ally and seem so interested in recovering her."

Jag read the implied threat to Jaina's safety easily enough and simply nodded in response.

"We have time enough to sort through the details but I appreciate your insight into the Solo family dynamics. I imagine it will help smooth things over. Perhaps we should send you as the envoy when the time comes," Thrawn said smoothly. "I will not hold you up any longer, I'm sure you have many preparations to make. You are dismissed, Colonel."

"Sir," Jag answered as he stood, saluting stiffly before striding out the door.

* * *

"I have sent a message to Admiral Pellaeon so he is aware of your immediate departure. Clear skies," Jag stated to the holocom of his second in command.

"Yes, sir," Shawnkyr answered, before severing the connection.

Jag closed down the long-range comm unit then leaned back in his chair with a frown.

"There you are, flyboy," a light voice called from the open doorway. "I was wondering where you disappeared to earlier."

Jaina walked in, easily climbing into his lap to straddle him, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

Jag kissed her back half-heartedly feeling a pang of guilt. He had told Jaina he would give her a lift back to the estate earlier but after his meeting with Thrawn he had needed some time to himself before he could face her.

Not only was he leaving to go back to the Empire within a month but it seemed Jaina was destined to be married off to yet another man for political purposes. Jag admitted to himself that any candidate Thrawn considered would be leaps and bounds better than Zekk but he couldn't help thinking it would be even harder this time around.

Having her right here in Chiss space, so close but no longer his. Especially now that he had finally accepted the depth of his feelings; the memories they had made these past few months forever burned into his soul.

So he had taken his speeder back to the estate immediately after leaving Thrawn's office, finalizing the details for his squadron's recall from his mother's study. Jag made all the necessary arrangements with his trademark efficiency while part of his mind remained fixed on analyzing what he had learned in Thrawn's office. And working out what he was going to tell Jaina.

Sensing Jag's distraction, Jaina twined her arms around his neck and forced him to look her in the eye.

"What's wrong, Jag?" She asked, growing concerned at the trepidation she saw in his face. She had grown better at getting past his mask of indifference, had learned to read the subtle signs that indicated his mood. "Who were you just talking to on the comm?"

Jag tightened his grip around Jaina's waist before answering, "Shawnkyr. Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo has issued an order for Spike Squadron to return to Csilla as soon as possible. They are to be outfitted with the new cloaked fighters now that they are almost finished."

"That's great news! I know you already have battle schematics worked out to use them against the Vong and now... and now you can finally put them to use..." Jaina trailed off, then smiled at him sadly. "So I guess this means you'll be leaving soon."

Jag nodded, eyes tightening, "I expect to ship out in less than a month."

Jaina's own eyes widened and then she disentangled herself from Jag, walking a few paces away from him. Though her back was to him, Jag saw her take a deep shaky breath. Quickly getting up from his chair he followed her, placing a gentle hand on her arm.

"Jaina-"

"It's fine, Jag. Really," Jaina said as she spun around, angrily blinking away the tears that threatened to fall. "I mean, we knew this couldn't last. That you were going to have to leave eventually."

"Jaina, it's true, I have to go, I don't have a choice," Jag said, grabbing her shoulders, his voice tinged with desperation. "But I promise, I will come back for you."

He could tell by her face that, while she had known he would eventually need to return to the war, she was still hit hard by the news. Jag watched the visible struggle as her hopes and dreams of a future together seemed to slip further away from her grasp.

The light he loved slowly receded from her eyes and he simply couldn't bear it. Jag decided then and there that he would not tell her about the rest of his conversation with the Commander. He knew it would only cause her more pain, the idea of being trapped once again in an unwanted marriage. Jag would just have to make sure, somehow, that it never came to pass.

Jaina smiled wistfully, "You said so yourself, we can never really be together. It seems like everything is just always stacked against us."

"I don't accept that. Not anymore," Jag insisted. "We will find a way."

Jaina looked at him then sighed, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Don't you get it, Jag? Even if we did, we would still have to wait until this kriffing war is over! That could take years, knowing the Empire and the stories you've told me about the Moff council. Force, it might never end!" Jaina said, angry tears running down her cheeks. "Anything could happen in that time. You could die, I could die. You could meet someone else…"

"Never," Jag promised vehemently.

"Like I said," Jaina said, wiping a tear from her face impatiently as she shrugged, "we don't know what could happen. You might decide I'm more trouble than I'm worth."

Jag was fairly certain that would never happen. But he realized Jaina was right in one way. He had no way of knowing how long he would be fighting for the Empire, how long until he was able to return. And while Jag knew he would wait forever to be with her if that's what it took, Jaina might not be given that same choice. Thrawn's earlier words about finding a husband for Jaina in exchange for her continued safety echoed in his mind.

"Marry me," he said suddenly.

"What?" Jaina asked, her eyes widening, jaw going slack in obvious surprise.

Jag took a deep breath then grabbed Jaina's hand, his green eyes open and earnest. He hadn't meant to blurt out the words like that but he had meant the sentiment behind them.

"I love you, Jaina. Even if you have a sith-spawn ex-fiancee and a temper like a wild tusk cat," Jag said with a small smile, getting a reluctant one from Jaina in return. "I want to go into battle knowing that you are here waiting for me. Because we will win this war and I will return. And then I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Jag, I don't know what to say," Jaina finally answered, voice shaky with emotion.

"Say yes," Jag said simply. "Say you'll marry me."

"Yes," Jaina answered slowly, giggling as Jag pulled her into his embrace. "Yes, I'll marry you, Jagged Fel."

Jag kissed her then and it was jubilant and triumphant, claiming her with an exuberance that took her breath away.

"I swear by the Force, Jaina, I will make sure this is a decision you never regret," Jag said, eyes shining.

"I know I won't," Jaina answered, breathless. "So what now?"

Jag gave her a quick kiss on the lips then lead her to sit down on the chair, kneeling in front of her.

"Well first off, I'm afraid you will have to forego the big royal wedding you always wanted, sweetheart," Jag said wryly.

Jaina scoffed in response, and he smiled before continuing, "I will make all the arrangements, you just have to show up. I think we should get married as soon as possible. I'm not sure how long we will have once the squadron returns."

Jaina nodded her agreement, "Who are we going to tell?"

Jag's face turned serious, his eyes searching Jaina for her reaction to his next words, "No one."

"No one?" Jaina replied tentatively.

"It's too dangerous to tell your family. Too dangerous for you to make contact with them at all," Jag explained gently.

"I know, and I understand that Jag," Jaina said. "Truly, I do. But what about your family?"

"I would love for them to be there but it could draw too much attention," Jag said reluctantly. "Plus, the more people who know, the more dangerous it is. We need to minimize the risk, and the only way we can do that is by having as few people in on the secret as possible."

"You're right," Jaina agreed. "The longer we can keep this from getting back to the Emperor and Zekk the better. Especially with you heading back to Imperial Space. Who knows where they have spies lying in wait."

Jag nodded, thinking it would also be beneficial to keep this from the CEFD for as long as possible. Better that Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo find out about their marriage when it was a fait accompli. That would also give Jag more time to think through how to deal with the inevitable repercussions that would come when they were found out.

"We will have to tell one other person, though," Jag allowed. "We will need a witness."

"Did you have someone in mind?" Jaina questioned.

"I think we should tell Kyp," Jag hesitated for a moment then launched into his well thought out reasoning. "I would consider Cem or Tahiri but they're still young. I don't feel right burdening them with the weight of this secret. Plus, I doubt we could tell one without the other finding out. And there is a high chance that my mother and uncle are being watched; I don't like putting them at such risk. Kyp is pretty good at floating under the radar and he can weather any complications that may come from keeping our secret."

Jag left his other reason unsaid, that Kyp would be here to keep Jaina safe if the Chiss tried to force a marriage on her while he was gone. Or Force forbid, withdrew their protection. Or even tried sending her back to Zekk.

"I agree," Jaina nodded, to Jag's relief. "Kyp can take care of himself and based on his stories he's no stranger to keeping dangerous secrets. Plus, I trust him."

"Then it's settled," Jag said, standing. "I'll go talk to Kyp now, put things in motion. Don't make any plans for the day after tomorrow and try to be alone if you can. I'll send Kyp to you when it's time."

"The day after tomorrow," Jaina repeated giddily. "So we're really going to do this?"

"If it's still what you want," Jag answered solemnly. "I know I'm asking you to give up a lot, to sacrifice-"

Jaina stood up, pulling Jag down into a deep kiss, trying to pour all her love and desire into that one touch.

"I've never wanted anything more in my life, flyboy," she said confidently as she finally pulled away, flashing him her signature Solo grin.

"Then I'll see you at the altar, Princess," Jag answered, lifting her hand to his mouth and kissing her hand slowly in farewell before heading towards the door.

"I'll be the one in white," Jaina called cheerily and Jag couldn't help flashing her a quick smile over his shoulder before hastening out of the room.

He had a lot of things to secure within twenty-four hours after all.


	12. Chapter 10

**YASHUVHU (CHISS SPACE)**

**OCTOBER YEAR 1052**

Kyp silently observed as Jag discreetly handed a sack of credits to the elderly man next to him while giving further instructions in a hushed tone. Kyp couldn't hear the words but knew that Jag was taking further precautions to ensure their identities remained secret.

They had traveled off Csilla before dawn to the small planet of Yashuvhu that was mostly populated by humans, making it easier for them to blend in. They had taken an unmarked transport that Jag had somehow rustled up, followed by an old-fashioned speeder to this tiny remote village so as not to draw unwanted attention. Jag had explained on the way over that the people here did not feel any sense of loyalty to their Chiss neighbors and overlords and were far removed from the rest of the galaxy. Knowing that Kyp thought it was unlikely that anyone here would talk even without the added incentive. But then, Jag wasn't the type to leave anything to chance.

To be honest, Kyp was impressed with the younger man's efficiency, understood now why he was such as effective leader and strategist. At first, Kyp had been shocked when Jag had sought him out, told Kyp what he meant to do. That shock had quickly turned to skepticism, not seeing how it was possible to make all the necessary arrangements in a little more than twenty-four hours. Especially without anyone else finding out. But somehow Jag had done it and Kyp admitted that he had managed to minimize most of the risks.

But only minimize the risks; what they were planning to do could have far-reaching and dangerous repercussions and there was only so much that could be planned for. He wondered idly if the strait-laced Colonel would come to regret his uncharacteristic impetuousness.

Kyp watched as Jag abruptly turned from the man next to him, his eyes drawn to a spot behind Kyp like a magnet to a pole. Jag's eyes widened in wonderment, seemed to suddenly take on the light, and his expression made him look younger than ever to Kyp. The effect only heightened when the younger man's lips curled into a smile.

Before today Kyp had sworn that Jag didn't know how to use those muscles. Turning curiously, he sought out what had caused the self-possessed Colonel's unusual reaction, one that had been so transformational.

And at the sight before him Kyp felt his own jaded heart skip a beat. He had always known Jaina was a good-looking girl. He considered himself a general connoisseur of beauty, had always appreciated her considerable charms. Today, however, she was more than pretty.

She was a vision.

She wore a simple white dress, not having had time to get a proper wedding gown. Her chestnut locks fell around her face in big loose curls and delicate flowers supplied by some of the locals were strategically placed in her hair in place of sparkling gemstones. But what truly made her radiant was her smile, brighter than any star. Almost blinding.

Kyp had never seen a more lovely sight in his entire life.

Instead of feeling jealous of the lucky young man behind him, Kyp felt an overwhelming sense of rightness. He had been plagued with doubts about their elopement, the role he had played in their little romantic tryst that could have dire consequences for the galaxy at large. But somehow, he now knew with certainty that this was the work of the Force.

Jagged Fel and Jaina Solo were fated to be together and it seemed he was destined to help them.

* * *

Jag's breath caught noticeably in his throat the moment his gaze fell on Jaina. She looked like one of the Angels of Iego, the fantastical beings from stories his mother had told him as a boy. Jaina Solo was, without doubt, the most beautiful creature in the universe.

Everything around him seemed to melt away and all that was left was him and this exquisite woman. His future wife. Jag felt a sense of awe that his most desperate dream was about to become a reality.

Suddenly he became impatient, needing to feel her hand in his to reassure himself that this alluring fantasy was real. As if she could somehow sense his unease, Jaina flashed him a brilliant smile before walking over to him. As soon as she reached his side Jag felt his anxiety disappear. He looked down into her beaming face, green eyes searching hers.

"Ready?" Jag asked softly, giving her one last chance to back out. Even as he prayed she wouldn't take it.

"Let's do this, flyboy," Jaina answered with her signature Solo grin.

* * *

**CSILLA**

**OCTOBER YEAR 1052**

Kyp and Jaina walked back from the speeder to the Fel estate, both caught up in their own thoughts. Kyp knew that Jaina's were on her new husband, who had taken a separate speeder back to the Chiss military base with promises to meet them at home later.

It was the smart move, keeping their distance to draw less suspicion, but Kyp couldn't help thinking how hard it must have been to be separated so soon.

The ceremony had been simple and brief, an exchange of vows that had been said since the beginning of the galaxy. But the intense emotions and pure adulation the couple exuded had been almost tangible. Kyp had felt deeply honored that they had chosen to let him be a part of such a momentous occasion.

Jaina's face still glowed with newly-wedded bliss, and Kyp just hoped the two lovebirds would be able to control their expressions around the others. Otherwise, the Loth cat would be out of the bag for certain.

"Kyp."

Jaina's soft voice snapped Kyp out of his internal thoughts and he turned to the young woman with a ready smile.

"Yes, Jaina? Or should I say, Mrs. Fel?" Kyp asked teasingly.

Jaina blushed prettily before turning and slapping Kyp on the shoulder half-heartedly.

"Solo-Fel, thank you very much," Jaina responded with a smile. "I still can't believe it. I'm almost worried that I'll wake up and realize it was all just a dream."

"Well, I can assure you," Kyp answered with mock gravity, "you are wide awake and it really happened. So no backing out of it now, no matter how annoying Fel gets. For better or for worse, remember?"

"Unfortunately, given our heritage and our past track record there's probably more "worse" to come before it gets better," Jaina replied wryly. "But it will all be worth it to have Jag by my side."

Kyp sighed, "He's a lucky man, that's for sure."

"Thank you," Jaina answered with a smile. "But I think I'm the lucky one. And we are both lucky to have a friend like you."

"Glad to be of service," Kyp answered flippantly.

"I'm serious, Kyp," Jaina said as she grabbed Kyp's arm, forcing him to meet her gaze. "I know Jag isn't always great at expressing his emotions-"

"Well, that's the understatement of the century," Kyp muttered.

"But he feels that way, too," Jaina finished, rolling her eyes slightly. "So thank you. For being such a good friend to both of us. For everything, really. I don't know what we would have done without you."

"You're welcome," Kyp answered simply after a few minutes, trying to cover how much Jaina's words affected him.

Jaina knew that Kyp was struggling to hide his emotions, that the man wore a mask just as impenetrable as her husband's- even if it was in a different way. So she just smiled and left it at that.

The two resumed their leisurely walk to the estate, content to continue on in comfortable silence.

* * *

Jaina sat on the bed in her room looking at the holos she had from her wedding. They were the only solid reminders she had of that special day, the only real evidence that their marriage five days ago had actually happened. Even the astromech who had taken the holos had been completely wiped and the data disc Jaina had in her hand was the only proof of their secret union.

Jaina fervently hoped that one day she could share these memories with their families, a small solace for not being able to be part of this significant moment in their lives. The day she had officially become Jaina Solo-Fel.

Looking at the holos, Jaina felt a flood of warmth remembering how Jag's eyes had turned a soft mossy hue before giving her the traditional wedding kiss, all his love and passion conveyed in that one embrace. And then the burning desire she had seen in those same eyes later that night when he had snuck into her room to finally consummate their marriage.

Just as Jaina's thoughts started drifting to that very memorable night, her door chime rang causing her cheeks to flush in embarrassment. She hastily returned the holos to their hiding space in the secret compartment of her vanity before turning to the door.

"It's open," she called, trying to hide how flustered she was.

The door opened, revealing an anxious Tahiri.

"Hey Jay," Tahiri said as she entered the room. "I didn't interrupt anything, did I? You know what, I can come back later-"

"No, of course not," Jaina answered quickly, rising to usher the younger girl in. "Come on in, what's up?"

Jaina sat down next to Tahiri on her bed, watching the blonde girl fidget nervously with growing alarm. Jaina sat up straight, her eyes filled with concern as she grabbed Tahiri's arm.

"Tahiri, what happened? My family, they-"

"No, no, nothing like that. Everyone is fine," Tahiri reassured quickly, seeing the fear and doubt in Jaina's eyes. "I promise. It's just- I had something I wanted to talk to you about."

Tahiri paused and Jaina nodded her head with a smile, encouraging her friend to continue.

Tahiri took a deep breath then dove in, "So, you know how Spike Squadron is leaving to head back to the Known Regions soon…"

Tahiri winced as Jaina's eyes clouded over with pain. She should have known better than to lead with that, suspected that Jag and Jaina had rekindled their previous romance while he was here. And now he would be leaving her.

Again.

Maybe forever.

And this time Jaina wouldn't have her anger and sense of betrayal to hide behind.

_Well, I've already succeeded in blundering this. Might as well just keep going now_, Tahiri thought grimly.

"Well- I don't know if you heard, but Cem is going with them. And we've kinda been talking lately and he thinks- well, he thinks that maybe I should go, too. Go home, I mean, not to the war front," Tahiri continued nervously. "It would just be for a visit. I would find a way to come back and stay with you, just like I promised."

Jaina smiled softly at the fierce loyalty of the younger woman, knowing that Tahiri would stay in Chiss exile forever if Jaina wanted her to. But she didn't want that, didn't want Tahiri to give up her whole life for her.

"And what do you think?" Jaina asked gently.

"I-I do miss my parents, would love to see them," Tahiri admitted, then smirked. "Plus it would be nice to actually be warm again. And the Chiss have strict controls on traffic in and out of the Ascendancy so this could be my best chance…"

Tahiri trailed off, watching Jaina's face carefully for a reaction, realizing that the older girl probably also missed her family. Unfortunately, Jaina didn't have the option of going home.

"But if you need me I don't have to go, I can wait. There will be other chances-"

"Tahiri," Jaina interrupted, stopping the other girl's flustered rambling. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. If you want to go home you should. Do you think you are ready, then, to face...everything? I know when we first left you weren't. And to be honest, that's the only reason I allowed you to come with me in the first place."

"Yes, I think I am. I mean, I still miss Anakin all the time, every day. And sometimes..." Tahiri hesitated, then continued. "It's just- I felt like moving on with my life, being happy would be dishonest to his memory somehow. Like being okay without him meant I didn't really love him."

Jaina started to adamantly refute her statement but Tahiri stopped her with a smile.

"I know, Anakin would never want that. Want me to be unhappy forever. Cem helped me to see that," Tahiri took a deep breath. "And now I'm ready to face the memories. I think I have to if I'm ever going to be able to live my life the way Anakin would want."

"I'm glad then," Jaina answered simply, "glad that you had Cem to help you figure that out."

"Cem told me something his Uncle Wedge told him. That when you lose someone, at first the memories only cause pain. But eventually, they become a comfort. I want that. I want to be able to remember him and for it not to hurt," Tahiri admitted. "And the only way I think I'll be able to do that is by facing my memories, making peace with them."

"Wedge is a very smart man," Jaina said sighing. "And you're right- Anakin would want you to be able to move on, to be happy. He would want that for all of us. Everyone that he loved."

Tahiri hastily wiped away a stray tear and gave Jaina a shaky smile. Jaina smiled back through her own tears, pulling the younger girl into a tight hug.

"Thanks, Jay," Tahiri answered, voice trembling. "For saying that, for understanding. But are you sure you're going to be ok? With Jag leaving and-"

Jaina stopped her, "Tahiri, I meant what I said, don't worry about me. You need to do what's right for you. I'll be fine. Everything will be fine."

Jaina gave Tahiri one last squeeze and leaned back her eyes sparkling.

"Now, tell me, what's really going on with you and Cem? It's been too long since we've had some good girl talk," Jaina smiled mischievously, as Tahiri blushed. "I'm assuming he has offered to personally make sure you get safely back to Alderaan?"

Jaina never let her smile falter even as she felt her heart breaking, as once again, it seemed everyone she loved was leaving her.

* * *

**CSILLA**

**NOVEMBER YEAR 1052**

Jag looked down at his wife's sleeping form, a small smile forming on his lips as she sleepily reached out to the empty space he had just vacated. The smile dropped as he realized this might be the last time he would wake up to her for the foreseeable future. Jag gently pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen in her face, his hand lingering to caress her cheek before he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Pulling back, he remained sitting next to her for a moment, burning this memory into his brain.

Wanting to remember the way her lips turned up into a small sleepy smile at his touch.

Jaina would be at the spaceport later, of course, to bid farewell to Tahiri and Cem. She would wish him luck politely, just another family friend heading to war. So their true goodbye had been last night in the privacy of her room, where they had tried to cram a lifetime of passion and love into a few precious hours.

Jag finally got up, reluctantly resisting the urge to touch her once more, knowing it was getting harder by the minute to leave her. It would be impossible if she woke up, so with one last lingering look, he walked resolutely over to the door.

He scanned the hallway cautiously before quietly exiting the room. He needed to head down to the hangar soon, had last-minute details that needed to be finalized before his squadron departed. But he had left enough time for one more stop, so he strode down the empty hall until he reached his destination.

* * *

After a few minutes- and ringing the door chime multiple times- the door opened to reveal a disgruntled Kyp Durron.

"This better be good, Fel," Kyp grumbled. "You are seriously cutting into my beauty sleep here."

Ignoring him, Jag entered the room stiffly, waiting for Kyp to close the door and saunter over to him.

"So, to what do I owe this obscenely early morning visit?" Kyp asked, running a hand through his sleep mussed hair.

"I wanted to speak with you privately before heading down to the hangar. I need to run a few checks on the ships before we head out."

"Ah, right. Today's the big day. How's Jaina taking it?" Kyp asked sympathetically.

Jag shrugged, "As well as can be expected. We both knew this was coming and she's putting a good face on. But I know Jaina. Losing Tahiri on top of everything is going to be hard on her."

Kyp nodded, "Losing your best friend and your secret husband on the same day when you're stuck in exile can't be easy. I'll do what I can to help. I'll probably be sticking around for a while, after all."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," Jag said. "I have a favor to ask. I need you to keep an eye out for Jaina once I'm gone. Protect her."

"Jag, I don't think you have to worry about Zekk or the Empire causing any-"

"Not just the Empire," Jag interrupted. "She is a Solo. And if my uncle's stories are accurate, trouble seems to find them more often than not."

"While the Fels just go out looking for it," Kyp answered with a smirk.

"Maybe," Jag said with a glimmer of amusement that quickly faded. "But there's something you don't know. Something Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo said to me about Jaina when we spoke privately."

Kyp listened with a raised eyebrow as Jag repeated word for word his conversation with Thrawn and the Commander's plans for Jaina.

"So, I'm guessing that had something to do with the sudden decision to tie the knot?" Kyp mused when Jag had finished.

"Partly. Or at least that helped push me to make the final decision," Jag admitted, "but I was already thinking about it. I love her, Kyp. I can't imagine my life without her."

"Who knew you had it in you, Fel," Kyp said with a smile, then quickly turned serious. "So does Jaina know that Thrawn is out husband-hunting for her?"

"No," Jag answered. "And hopefully she won't ever have to find out. He doesn't seem to have made any serious overtures and I'm hoping I'll be back before it comes to a head. But if I'm not or if something were to happen to me… Kyp, I need you to promise you will help her. Make sure that she has a choice, doesn't get forced into anything. And that you keep her safe, no matter what."

"Jag, I doubt it will come to that," Kyp answered uncomfortably.

"Please, it will make it easier to leave knowing she has you looking out for her," Jag insisted. "If I can't be here with her, there's no man I trust more than you."

Despite himself, Kyp was touched at the admission and the trust the younger man was placing in him. Between him and his wife, Kyp was worried he was turning soft.

"I promise, then," Kyp answered solemnly. "Just make sure you come home in one piece. I'll do what I can to keep her safe until you get back."

"Thank you," Jag answered, the relief evident in his voice. "Right, I should be heading out."

"Clear skies, Fel."

Jag nodded, then turned abruptly and left the room. He had done what he could for his wife, now he had to focus on the mission. And getting back to her as soon as possible.

* * *

**CORUSCANT**

**NOVEMBER YEAR 1052**

Zekk swept into his office, his signature scowl on his face. He had spent the last few months in the Outer Rim upon his uncle's orders, most likely to distract him from his frustration at losing Jaina Solo. Zekk would rather have used that time to track down his missing fiancee but the Emperor had dismissed her disappearance almost immediately, claiming there were far more important problems to worry about. He had adamantly refused Zekk's request to use the Empire's vast resources to find her, warned his nephew away from any "fact-finding missions" on Alderaan.

Now was not the time to stir the rebel pot.

Zekk, of course, had tried using his own more limited resources to hunt her down but so far none of his agents had been able to find anything. So Zekk had sulkily taken himself off to the dustbowl planet his uncle had assigned him to and this was the first time he had returned to the capital since.

He had no desire to be back on Coruscant but it was better than staying in the Outer Rim now that the pompous Colonel Fel had returned with his alien pilots. He could easily imagine Fel's smug reaction when the other man had learned how Zekk had let Jaina slip through his fingers.

"My Lord," a timid voice called, interrupting his vile thoughts.

Zekk turned his scowl on his assistant, who shook under the power of his dark stare.

"What? This had better be good," Zekk barked.

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean to interrupt. I just thought you should know that Lady Serena Vondercoff was hoping to speak with you. She is in your office now, but I can ask her to leave-"

If Zekk remembered correctly Serena was the only daughter of Moff Vondercoff. And very easy on the eyes. He had to admit, he was curious why the young woman would seek him out. Her father had the ear of the Emperor, wouldn't need to go through him for that, so at least it wouldn't be some wearisome petition. Hopefully, it was something of a more personal nature. She wasn't Jaina Solo but perhaps she was just the distraction he needed.

"No, It's fine, I'll see her," Zekk answered dismissively before entering his office.

As Zekk walked in, he noted with approval that Serena immediately sank into a reverent curtsey, eyes respectfully on the ground. He allowed himself a moment longer than necessary to enjoy her submissive pose, admiring the view he had of her generous cleavage before granting her permission to rise.

Settling into his chair, he gestured for her to sit in the chair opposite him.

"My lord, thank you so much for taking time out of your busy schedule to see me," Serena started, her voice sugary sweet.

"I'm sure you can find a way to make it worth my while," Zekk replied with a lecherous grin.

"That's just it, my lord," Serena said with a small smile. "I think you will find the information I have is more than worth your time."

Zekk raised an eyebrow in interest. This was not what he had expected but he was intrigued. He leaned back in his chair, waving a hand for her to continue.

"I'm sure you are aware that Colonel Fel and the Chiss contingency have finally returned to the Empire," Serena began silkily.

"Unfortunately, I am," Zekk growled. "All the arrogant bastard does is brag about the shiny new toys he brought back with him to anyone who will listen."

"He also brought back his younger brother, Cem Fel," Serena continued.

"Yes, another conceited alien-loving piece of scum, I'm sure," Zekk spat. "I'm beginning to lose my patience, Lady Vondercoff. So far, everything you've told me is common knowledge."

"Yes, but what is not common knowledge is that Cem Fel did not accompany his brother and the rest of the Chiss directly to the Outer Rim. He made a stop first, to escort a Lady Tahiri Veila home to Alderaan. Lady Tahiri, who is a close companion of the Solos. Who disappeared around the same time as the Princess."

"And you believe that this Tahiri arrived from wherever Jaina Solo is hiding?" Zekk questioned casually, trying to hide his sharpening interest.

"Oh, I don't think, Lord Zekk. I know," Serena purred. "You see, one of my agents is currently placed on Alderaan and happened to be in the right place at the right time. He was there when Cem and Tahiri arrived and thought it was strange enough to do a bit of investigation. The two are young, and lucky for us, weren't nearly as discreet as they should have been."

"You know where she is, then?" Zekk asked tensely.

"Jaina Solo is a guest of the Chiss Ascendency. Is staying at the Fel family estate on Csilla," Serena said with a malicious smile. "And it seems, Colonel Fel and Jaina have rekindled their… close friendship…since he, too, spent the last few months in Chiss space."

Zekk felt a flash of jealous rage. That pretentious jumped-up son of a traitor! If only he hadn't missed with his vibroblade months ago, had managed to hit his intended target instead of the Solo boy. Now, he would ensure both Fel and the rebellious Solo Princess knew how ill-advised it was to cross him.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Zekk asked, suddenly suspicious. "Why would your father not go straight to the Emperor with this information?"

"Because my father doesn't know," Serena answered smugly. "When I said one of my agents, I meant my agent."

"If that's the case, what's in it for you?"

"You are our future Emperor, my lord. Once I verified the information, I knew you would be interested in Jaina Solo's whereabouts," Serena answered innocently, which did not ease Zekk's suspicious glare. "I may have my own reasons for wanting to keep the Princess away from Colonel Fel. But doesn't that make us perfect allies?"

"I see," Zekk answered thoughtfully. "So I get back my willful fiancee and you get… Jagged Fel wrapped up in a bow?"

Serena smiled slyly, "Something like that, my lord."

While Zekk was grateful for this information, he wasn't sure how he felt about the daughter of a powerful Moff having designs on Jagged Fel. That could prove a threat to him in the long run, what with Jag's claim to the throne and Serena's Imperial connections. Serena Vondercoff would have to be watched.

And suddenly he had an excellent idea, a way to punish Jagged Fel and keep an eye on him. To ensure this young ambitious Moff's daughter stayed loyal to him. It would be entertaining, chaining Fel for life to his whore while the other man was forced to watch Zekk conquer Jaina Solo. If he decided to let Jagged Fel live, that is. The verdict was still out on that. This plan certainly had potential, though.

Zekk smiled wickedly, rising from his seat and circled around the room until he was standing behind Serena's chair. He bent his head down to whisper in her ear as his hand reached down, tracing the neckline of her low-cut dress.

"Well, then, I will see to it that you are well rewarded for your loyalty," he breathed into her ear.

He felt a rush of pleasure as she stiffened in fear, her body involuntarily pulling away for a second before she forced herself to stop. Remembering who he was.

**"**Do you have a plan in mind then, my lord?" Serena asked, somehow managing to keep her voice even as Zekk's insistent hands wandered lower, taking what he wanted with a bruising roughness.

"You don't need to concern yourself with that, I'll take care of it from here," Zekk answered smoothly. "For now, I think we should explore... other potential benefits of our new alliance."

"I am yours to command, my lord," Serena answered, knowing there was no other possible response, that even her father's name would not stop the young heir to the Empire now. She just hoped that Zekk would hold up his end of the bargain and Jagged Fel would finally be hers.

"Yes," Zekk said with satisfaction. "You are."

Now that Zekk knew where Jaina Solo was, it was only a matter of time before she was his to command as well. And when that time came, at the first opportunity to capture her, Zekk would be ready.

* * *

**CSILLA**

**DECEMBER YEAR 1052**

Jaina landed Mara's headhunter in the docking bay Wedge had rented for her, then powered down the ship. But instead of climbing down right away, she stayed in the cockpit, resting her head back wearily, not wanting to leave quite yet.

Since the Chiss contingency had left three weeks ago, the only time she felt any happiness was when she was flying. Granted she was only allowed to fly in controlled regulated Chiss space, had to take Kyp with her as an extra layer of protection. But at least for a little while she felt free.

Was momentarily distracted from the overwhelming loneliness she could not seem to shake.

Kyp, Wedge- even Syal and Wyn- had tried to lift her spirits. All were concerned about the sudden despondency that had set in when Spike squadron had left, Fel brothers and Tahiri in tow. But they could only do so much.

Kyp, the only one who knew her entire situation, tried his best. But Jaina felt like part of her would always be incomplete until she was once again in her husband's arms.

The wedding holos hidden in her room were the only tangible reminder she had of her whirlwind marriage and she watched them every night before going to bed. Unbeknownst to Jaina, the wedding holos and vivid memories were not the only reminders Jag had left behind.

As Jaina finally climbed down from the fighter, she was still completely unaware of the new life growing inside of her. The piece of her husband that remained with her while he was lightyears away.


	13. Interlude II

**THE HOLONET NEWS REPORT**

**DECEMBER YEAR 1052**

_Good evening, this is Tyria Pak with HNN, bringing you the latest news from all corners of the galaxy. Tonight's big story is one of both love and politics. An engagement between the Queen Mother of the Hapan Consortium and the Royal Prince of Alderaan was recently announced, word being officially released by both royal press teams a few hours ago._

_This news comes just weeks after the sudden death of former Queen Mother, and days after the coronation of her granddaughter and heiress, Tenel Ka Chume Ta' Djo. The former Queen Mother was allegedly planning a state visit to the Empire to discuss a formal alliance between the two great powers earlier this year, but that never materialized. This engagement between the royal houses of Hapes and Alderaan would seem to signify that such an agreement will now no longer come to pass. _

_It appears that instead, Alderaan has gained a powerful supporter as they continue to resist the Empire with impunity. Many were surprised when Alderaan suddenly seceded from the Empire late last year. There have been alleged reports that it was somehow tied to the death of the youngest Alderaan royal- Prince Anakin Solo, however, these reports have not been verified by HNN. The young prince died in battle against the Yuuzhan Vong on Dantooine shortly before the planet fell and Alderaan's official notice of secession. The Royal Princess, Jaina Solo, also disappeared at this time, and her whereabouts remain unknown._

_Thus far, the Empire has chosen to ignore Alderaan's defection. They did, however, release a statement last month, explaining that all their military efforts were being focused on protecting the galaxy from the Yuuzhan Vong attack. They went on to condemn the Alderaanian royal family, claiming their actions weakened the overall defense efforts against the foreign invaders and put multiple planets and millions of lives at risk. More than one member of the Moff Council has gone as far as to accuse the Solo monarchs of conspiring with the Yuuzhan Vong. Alderaan has since denied all such allegations and stood by their choice to leave the Empire._

_It is rumored that Emperor Jovan plans retribution against the rebel planet once the Yuuzhan Vong have been defeated, but that may no longer be possible. The new alliance will certainly make Alderaan an even more formidable player on the Galactic stage in the days to come. _

_HNN has not yet been able to reach the Imperial Press Secretary for comment on the new engagement._

_The two young royals are wasting no time in tying the knot and will be married in the next few months at an undisclosed location, though we have confirmed it will take place in the Hapes Consortium. The ceremony will be a small private affair with family and friends, to be followed by an official Gala later in the year._

_We will continue to update you as more news comes in, and we learn how one marriage will affect the political landscape of the entire galaxy._


	14. Chapter 11

**CSILLA**

**JANUARY YEAR 1053**

Jaina was laying down on her bed feeling particularly sorry for herself as she read the encrypted message from her parents for the thousandth time. She threw the datapad to the side, not knowing why she had even bothered with it; she had long ago memorized the contents by heart.

At first she had eagerly received the message, starved for news of home and her family. But the more times she read it the more she just felt cheated. The letter couldn't capture her father's swagger or her mother's calming presence, and while they had sent news and their love, she felt further away from them than ever. They were all most likely in Hapes now, preparing for Jacen and Tenel Ka's wedding ceremony set to take place tomorrow.

Jaina had desperately wanted to go to Hapes to be there with her twin, knowing how happy he must be to finally marry the woman he loved. But when she had broached the subject with Kyp and Wedge they had been adamant that the risk would be too great. Logically, she knew they were right, she would have to travel through Imperial air space to get to Hapes and the Empire was most likely monitoring the hyper lanes in that vicinity carefully. But that had not made it any easier for Jaina to accept.

In the past few months, her exile had begun to weigh heavily on her, taking a deep emotional and physical toll. She hardly had an appetite anymore and though she always felt tired she dreaded sleep, knowing that was when the nightmares would come. They had started soon after Spike Squadron had left, had become progressively worse and more vivid in the past few months. The nightmares were never exactly the same but all had one common element.

Jag's death.

Every time, Jaina would wake up in an overwhelming panic, unable to disperse her darkest fears. Her anxiety was only made worse by her utter feeling of helplessness, the fact that she felt no control over events happening lightyears away. Could only sit here and wait for news.

The one thing that seemed to be able to distract her for any amount of time was flying Mara's headhunter, where Jaina was able to at least feel some sense of control. Even if Kyp was constantly trailing her like a bodyguard.

But now Kyp was gone. Sent on a mission to the Outer Rim by Commander Thrawn, they expected him to be gone for at least a few weeks. And that meant Jaina was grounded indefinitely.

The door chime for her room signaled she had a visitor.

Jaina lifted her head, calling listlessly, "Come in."

Syal peeked her head around the door with a tentative smile, "Hi Jaina. I didn't mean to bother you. I just wanted to check in to see how you were feeling."

Jaina felt a stab of guilt, knowing that Syal was treading so carefully due to the drastic mood swings that had plagued her as of late. Just another thing she didn't seem to be able to control.

Jaina smiled warmly at Syal, hoping it conveyed how appreciative she really was of everything the other woman had done for her.

"Thanks, Syal, I still have a little bit of a headache but I'm feeling much better than I was earlier," Jaina answered, then hesitated. "I'm so sorry, I know I've been a terrible house guest lately."

Syal walked further into the room, taking a seat on the bed next to Jaina who sat up to make room for the older woman.

"There's no need for apologies, my dear," Syal said, smiling sympathetically. "You have had a lot to deal with these past few months, I just wish there was more that we could do to help. I know it's terribly hard to be away from your family, those you love. But I hope that, in some way, you have come to consider us part of your family. Like we have you."

Jaina was touched by the other woman's words and wished more than ever she could tell Syal the truth. That they were family now, that she was her first daughter-in-law. Instead, she squeezed Syal's hand and smiled at her.

"I do, and I appreciate you saying that. More than you could ever know," Jaina answered.

Syal returned her smile, then patted her hand. "Well, I also came to see if you were sure you didn't want to come with us to Csaus. I feel terrible leaving you here all alone. If you want me to stay-"

"No," Jaina interrupted. "I don't want to ruin your trip, I know Wynn and Myri have been looking forward to it. I'll be fine here by myself for a few days."

"Ok, if you're sure," Syal answered reluctantly. "We're leaving in a few minutes, but please comm me if you need anything at all. It's truly not a bother."

"I will, thank you, Syal," Jaina said, flashing a weak smile.

* * *

_Jaina walked through the empty Fel estate, the hallway seeming much longer than she remembered. As she reached the end of the hall her eyes were drawn to a door she had never noticed before but she felt something pushing her towards it. Waving her hand in front of the scanner, she opened the door and took a hesitant step through. The room was pitch black and as she took another step she heard the door slam behind her. She whirled around then blinked her eyes trying to adjust to the dark space, gain some sense of her surroundings._

_"__Jaya, you shouldn't be here," a familiar voice warned._

_"__Ani," Jaina gasped hopefully, stumbling forward in shock. "Anakin, is that you?"_

_The room fell silent, no sign of her younger brother, and Jaina felt a tear slip down her face. He had left her once again. Then suddenly she saw a flash of light to her left. Spinning, she saw her mother and father watching her._

_"__Mom, Dad! Did you see him?" Jaina asked. "Did you see Anakin?"_

_Leia frowned at her as her father looked on grim-faced._

_"__Jaina, you are a royal Princess of Alderaan," Leia intoned chidingly. "You must be prepared to make sacrifices."_

_With that, both Leia and Han turned to walk away._

_"__Wait, where are you going? Don't leave me, please. Everyone else has already left me," Jaina called pleadingly._

_Han gave one last look over his shoulder before the two disappeared back into the darkness. _

_"__I promise, I'll come back for you," Jag's voice suddenly called from the deep corner of the room._

_"__Jag," Jaina called uncertainly, as she moved to where the voice had come from. "Jag, are you there?"_

_As Jaina got closer to the source, the room suddenly illuminated and she was horrified to see Jag on his knees, chained to a wall, dirty and beaten._

_Jag looked up, his eyes locking on Jaina as he smiled tiredly, "Don't forget me."_

_Jaina tried to go to Jag, to help him remove the heavy chains that bound him but an invisible grip held her back and she was frozen, unable to reach her husband. _

_She watched in helpless terror as Jag turned away from her, his face suddenly arrogant and defiant. Jaina's gaze followed his and she watched Zekk emerge from the shadows, a vibroblade in his hand, a sinister smile on his face._

_"__You crossed me and now I am going to take away the person you love most. Just the way I did with your brother," Zekk snarled at her, as he lifted the vibroblade, aiming for Jag's rib cage. _

_"__No!" Jaina screamed, "Please, no!" _

_She fought wildly to free herself but was unable to overcome the powerful hold that kept her locked in place as she watched the vibroblade find its mark, plunging into the heart of her husband. _

_Suddenly she fell forward on her hands and knees, the phantom arms finally releasing her as Zekk disappeared back into the shadows. Sobbing, she crawled over to her husband. __Her hands were soon stained red as she pressed them to his chest in a fruitless attempt to staunch the bleeding. White-faced, Jag turned to her with sorrowful eyes._

_"__I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise, Princess," Jag whispered hoarsely before his eyes closed and his lifeless body slumped forward, falling into Jaina's arms._

_"__No, no," Jaina cried frantically. "You can't leave me, Jag. I need you!"_

_Suddenly Jag's body disappeared from her arms and she was left in total darkness._

_"__You are all alone, Jaina Solo," Zekk's voice taunted, though Jaina could not pinpoint where it came from. "You have nobody to protect you now."_

* * *

Jaina woke up with a gasp, desperately trying to reorient herself. She slowly recognized that she was back in her bedroom at the Fel estate. But despite the warmth of the room she felt incredibly cold. The house was eerily empty with everyone gone, reminiscent of the nightmare landscape she had just escaped, and Jaina felt an overwhelming sense of loneliness engulf her.

She should have gone with the Fels and Antilles to Csaus, at least she would not feel so cut off. So alone.

She could still follow them there, it was only a short jump through hyperspace to the planet. When Kyp had left for his mission she had promised him she would not take the headhunter out until he came back. But in all honesty, how much danger would she really be in? If the Empire had known she was in Chiss Space, surely they would have tried to capture her before this? And she would not be anywhere near Imperial Space where she might be recognized. It was one quick jump, in the safety of Ascendency controlled air space. What could possibly go wrong?

She needed to get out of this empty house, get a change of scenery before she truly went crazy. Jaina knew there was a spare speeder she could use to get to the hangar and she could comm Wedge once she landed in Csaus, get a lift from there.

It would probably be better to comm him after she landed, she thought wryly. Knowing Wedge, he would worry unnecessarily the whole time or, more likely, try to come back and get her himself. And that was the last thing Jaina wanted, to be even more of a burden on the family than she already was.

Jaina got out of bed with a confident decisiveness she hadn't felt in a while and went to pack a small bag for the trip.

* * *

**CHISS SPACE**

**JANUARY YEAR 1053**

Jaina leaned her head back against the headrest of her seat as she entered hyperspace, knowing she had a few hours until she arrived at her planned exit vector on Csaus. Suddenly feeling ravenous for the first time in weeks, she reached for a ration bar in her pack.

Just as she had fished out a bar from her flight bag, she felt the entire fighter shake violently. Lines marked the sky as the fighter exited hyperspace well before her instructed jump point. Jaina dropped the meal bar turning back to her navicomputer in alarm.

As soon as she dropped out of hyperspace, her fighter started drifting towards a large CC-7700 frigate that had appeared before her. Jaina frantically tried to relay instructions to the nav, even as she realized with a sinking feeling that it was futile. Her weapons were non-responsive as well, Jaina noted quickly.

It appeared she had lost all power and control of her fighter. There were not many pirates out in Chiss space but Jaina had heard stories of how they laid in wait across hyperspace lanes. They were known to use gravity well projectors to generate an interdiction field, allowing them to pull their prey out of hyperspace. It was then easy enough to catch the unsuspecting targets in a tractor beam, capturing their quarry with little effort required.

Unfortunately, it seemed as if she had fallen into one of their traps and there was little she could do to fight her way out of it. Her only hope was that they would not recognize her, could be bought off with a simple promise of ransom.

It looked like she was going to have to ruin Wedge's vacation after all.

* * *

Jaina waited impatiently as she heard the doors to the docking bay open. As soon as her headhunter had been pulled into the frigate she leaped down from the cockpit, determined that she would face her abductors head-on. While Jaina had never personally dealt with pirates, she knew from her father's stories that you couldn't show even the slightest bit of fear. So she waited for them by the door, hands on hips, cocky Solo grin firmly in place. She wished she had thought to bring a holdout blaster with her, just in case, but it was too late for regrets now. She would just have to make do with her wit and charisma.

The airlock opened allowing someone to step out and the smirk fell from her face as she recognized her captor. She knew now her Solo charm would not be any help here. Recognizing the distinctive Mandalorian armor- mostly green although the color was hard to distinguish, what with it being badly battered and covered in marks from weapon fire- she knew she was in trouble. This man was no ordinary space pirate. He was one of the Empire's most feared bounty hunters.

Boba Fett.

Jaina's eyes widened in fear, knowing Fett would not be swayed with a hefty ransom offer; who could outbid the Empire after all? Her mind whirled, trying to find a way out of this situation. What was he even doing this far in the Unknown Regions?

Jaina's feet started moving back towards her headhunter without thought, her instinct for fight or flight kicking in, knowing the latter was the more attractive option. Then two stormtroopers appeared behind Fett, blasters raised and pointed in her direction and she froze. So much for escaping.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be, Princess," Fett's emotionless voice came through his helmet. "You and I both know there's no escape."

"My parents will pay you double what the Empire is paying," Jaina pleaded, knowing it was useless but refusing to give in just yet. "You don't have to do this, we can work something out."

"I doubt it," Fett answered impassively. "I don't think you fully comprehend just how badly your fiance wants you back."

"How did you even know I was here, that I would be traveling this hyper lane by myself?" Jaina asked desperately, still trying to delay the inevitable.

"The Empire has known you were on Csilla for quite some time. It was easy enough to plant a tracker on your headhunter, wait for the right opportunity," Fett answered matter-of-factly. "I honestly thought we would be out here longer, but it seems the famous Solo luck has deserted your family as of late."

"You know the Ascendancy will be looking for me, they will find you before we even leave Chiss space," Jaina bluffed, trying hard to exude confidence she didn't feel.

"I think not. Antilles won't be back for at least a few days, the turncoat Durron for weeks, and by the time anyone realizes you are missing it will be far too late," Fett answered, and Jaina's heart fell. "I told you, we have been watching you for a while. Do you really think I would not be aware of where your protectors were? This is far from my first hunt, Jaina Solo."

"How could I forget, all have heard of the Empire's tame Mandalorian, after all," Jaina mocked angrily, knowing she was well and truly trapped. Lashing out in anger helped to cover her growing fear. "Tell me, how does it feel knowing you are seen as nothing more than the Emperor's well-kept lapdog?"

"There's the fire I expected from Leia Skywalker's daughter. Unfortunately for you, it won't help any," Fett answered, signaling for the troopers to move towards Jaina.

As the troopers grabbed Jaina's arms, she instinctively sought to fight them off.

"You will never get away with this, Boba Fett," Jaina snarled. "You or the pretender and his murderous nephew. I swear you'll regret the day you laid a hand on a Princess of Alderaan. When they fall, you're going to fall with them."

"Stun her," Fett instructed the stormtroopers. "If she's anything like her father, she doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut. And I would prefer a quiet ride back to Imperial space."

Jaina instinctively tried to pull away from the stormtroopers but there was nowhere to go, and the last thing she saw was the stormtroopers' raised blasters before her world went black.

* * *

**CORUSCANT**

**FEBRUARY YEAR 1053**

Jag quickly finished his check-down and jumped out of his clawcraft, waiting for his brother to do the same. He had left Shawnkyr to lead Spike Squadron and the defense of Naboo, opting to bring his brother with him for his status report to the Emperor and the Moff Council. It would be a good experience for him to see firsthand the politics of the Empire at work. And Jag would at least have someone to share the distasteful burden with.

While he waited, Jag looked around the busy hangar for a familiar face. This was the first time he had been back on Coruscant in almost a year, having stayed on the frontlines after returning from Chiss space three months ago.

He reflected that, perhaps for the first time, he was actually looking forward to his report with the Moff Council. The momentum of the war had swung drastically in the past three months, suddenly favoring the Empire over the Vong invaders. Kyp's insight on how to disable their yammosks paired with the new stealth clawcrafts Jag commanded had proved to be a devastating combination against the foreign warriors. Not only had the Imperial forces not lost a single planet since implementing the new battle tactics, but Jag felt confident they were now in a position to start taking back the planets that had been conquered. And with only minimal casualties to their forces.

Jag had also just received word from the CEFD that Commander Thrawn was taking steps to initiate other weapons they had amassed to further weaken the enemy, putting the information Kyp had brought back to good use.

The tide of the war was starting to turn, Jag felt it, and part of him was looking forward to rubbing his victories in the smug faces of the Moffs.

Just as Cem reached him, Jag saw Commander Darklighter cutting quickly through the crowd, making a beeline for where the Fel brothers now stood. As Darklighter got closer, Jag noted the older man's angry countenance and worried frown with growing uneasiness. Commander Darklighter wasn't one to broadcast his emotions and the fact that he was doing nothing to hide his obvious displeasure was not a good sign. Jag sighed, bracing himself for bad news.

"Colonel Fel, thank the Force you're here," Darklighter said in a low voice as he approached the younger man. "You need to hear what the Emperor is planning. Now."

Darklighter gestured for the Fels to follow him, then strode off in the direction of the military conference rooms, not even waiting to check that they were behind him. Jag exchanged a look with his brother, raising an arched eyebrow.

"Looks like this might be a more eventful trip than we originally expected," Jag said blandly, before following the Imperial Commander out of the hangar.

* * *

Commander Darklighter wasted no time, turning to face Jag as soon as all three of them were in the small conference room he had chosen, the door shut firmly behind them.

"A treaty has just been approved with the Vong and was passed about an hour ago. I only found out about it by chance, they are still keeping it relatively quiet. But the gist of it is, the Emperor plans to cede the remaining Outer Rim planets that have not yet fallen and even a few mid-rim planets as part of the deal," Gavin said grimly.

"What?" Jag asked incredulously. "Why in the blazes would he do that? We have finally discovered their weaknesses, have a real chance of winning this war! I'm assuming he's read the reports?"

"He claims this is the only way to bring peace to the Core and save millions of lives. Apparently, he has been negotiating with the Vong leadership for some time, was already planning on making this Sith's deal months ago," Gavin spat. "All while sending good men to die in defense of planets he meant to hand over to the Vong, anyway."

"Is he on spice?" Jag asked angrily. "I knew he was a cowardly piece of bantha poodoo but I never took him to be a complete idiot! The Vong will never be content with just those planets, will see our offer as proof of our vulnerability. The Vong don't respect diplomacy, they only respect a show of force. We will be handing them the perfect launchpad to push further into the system. We might as well just invite them right into the heart of Coruscant!"

"I agree, it is pure madness," Gavin answered bleakly. "The Emperor is planning to solidify the agreement with the Vong leaders in just a few days at the Imperial Palace. And worse, he plans to send the majority of the Imperial army off-planet as a show of good faith, keeping only his household guards."

"You can't expect me to believe that the Moff Council agreed to _that," _Jag scoffed in disbelief._ "_They may be a bunch of xenophobic obnoxious politicians, but they do have a healthy sense of self-interest and what's more, self-preservation. They must know this will only lead to disaster!"

"Some of the Moffs did put up an argument, most are concerned about how this move could be a potential threat to their own hold on power. But the Emperor was clear that he would suffer no objections, and the weak-minded sleemos are too afraid to go up against him," Gavin scoffed.

"And Grand Admiral Pellaeon, where is he in all this?" Jag demanded.

"The Admiral tried to convince the Emperor to reconsider, but Jovan is adamant that this will happen and dismissed his concerns. Pellaeon has removed himself to the Outer Rim for the time being, distancing himself from this foolish decision, but it is the most he can do without defying direct orders," Gavin answered.

Jag resisted the urge to roll his eyes, a previously uncharacteristic habit he had picked up from Jaina. While Jag understood more than most the importance of following orders, the chain of command, he also recognized there were times when an individual might have to go against that for the greater good. And this was definitely one of those times.

"It doesn't seem like there is any way to stop it, anything anyone can do," Gavin continued bitterly.

Jag thought of all the good men who had been lost trying to hold back the Vong invaders, sacrificing their lives to protect the galaxy. All the poor people who had been brutally killed or enslaved on the planets that had fallen to the vicious enemy.

And what would happen to the planets that were yielded to Vong control? Would their people also be handed over to be used as mindless slaves? As despicable as the thought was, Jag wouldn't put it past the Emperor.

He couldn't stop thinking about all the suffering that so many in the Empire had undergone already, all the additional pain and loss that would inevitably result from the deal Jovan planned to make. He reflected on his duty as a Fel, the need to uphold his father's legacy.

Soontir had fought and died, risked his life to create a better Empire. And although he had spent the past five years in exile, the Empire was still Jag's home. He knew that he could not stand by and just let this happen. He owed that much to his father's memory.

"Like hell, there's not," Jag answered through gritted teeth, before turning on his heels and exiting the conference room.

"Wait, Jag, where are you going?" Cem called anxiously, exchanging glances with Gavin before rushing out of the room to follow his brother.

Gavin sighed, watching the Fel brothers leave, hoping that the young Colonel would find a way out of this. Grimly, he prepared for the worst, intending to get his own men well away from Coruscant before the hated Vong arrived.

* * *

"I told you, I need to speak with the Emperor now," Jag repeated, voice low and controlled. "I don't care how busy he is, this cannot wait."

"Fine, but only you," the Emperor's personal guard answered gruffly, turning to point at Cem. "He waits outside."

Jag nodded stiffly, "Fine."

"Jag, I don't think-" Cem started tentatively.

Jag turned to his younger brother sternly, "Stay out here, that's an order."

Cem wanted to argue, but years of ingrained training by the Chiss prevented him from protesting the direct order from a superior, even if it was his brother. Jag barely acknowledged the young man's brisk salute before he stormed into the Emperor's private study. The doors shut behind him as the guards took up their post outside.

* * *

"Colonel Fel," Jovan drawled, looking up as Jag entered the room. "There must be some confusion. Your status report is scheduled for later today with the full Moff council. Not now, in my private office."

"You cannot seriously be planning to go through with this," Jag responded, eyes glittering, voice dangerously low.

Jovan purposely took his time reorganizing his tablets on his desk in front of him before turning condescendingly to face the younger man.

"And what could I not possibly be planning to go through with?" Jovan asked, feigning ignorance.

He could imagine all too well why the Colonel was here and was annoyed that the other man had managed to learn of his plans so soon. When he had found out Jagged Fel would be on Coruscant he had taken all precautions to keep news of the peace treaty contained. Fel had been a strong voice for moving more aggressively against the Vong in the past, and Jovan knew he would protest this treaty loudly and passionately. He had enough dissent in the Moff council already without throwing this controversial young man into the mix.

Apparently, however; Jovan had not done a good enough job and somehow Fel had found out. He should have kept the boy in the Outer Rim until the deal was finalized, where he couldn't cause any trouble.

"To sell the Outer Rim planets to the enemy. Sacrifice thousands of lives in a vain attempt to save yourself," Jag answered deliberately. "I will not allow it."

"You will not allow it? Now then, we are becoming high and mighty these days, aren't we?" Jovan answered patronizingly. "You seem to forget, Colonel Fel, it is my Empire to dispose of as I please. Not yours."

"You will not give it away to the Vong!"

"Not even for an assurance of peace? I recommend that you leave the business of governing to those who understand politics. It is obvious you do not have a firm grasp of how statecraft truly works."

"You will do this over my dead body, Jovan," Jag warned, his eyes narrowing to fierce slits.

"That," Jovan answered with a chilling smile, "can certainly be arranged. You are overreaching your position, Fel, risking any diplomatic immunity you might hold, so I warn you to choose your next words carefully. I make the decisions here, with the help of the Moff Council. Not you."

"I can hold the Imperial armed forces," Jag answered, voice as cold as Jovan's smile. "And then we will see who makes the decisions."

"Are you threatening me, Colonel?" Jovan asked, hoping to cover the surge of fear he felt at Jag's words. Based on what his spies had told him, he knew that Jag's threat was no idle boast.

The common soldiers admired the Fel boy, his cool demeanor under pressure, and recalled how similar he was to his famous father. The fighter pilots lauded his impressive flying and whispered that he was the only one who truly cared for his men, his command always losing the smallest percentage of pilots. The other commanders and military leaders of rank had at first been wary of him but had soon come to appreciate his solid grasp of battle tactics and strategies. Respected him as a true Imperial leader, despite being part of the Chiss relief force.

No, it was not empty bravado but a real possibility that Jovan had been concerned about for months. And if he lost the army…

"I will do what I have to if it means preventing you from destroying the Empire," Jag answered heatedly.

"You will have to kill me first, boy," Jovan answer snidely.

Jag's green eyes met Jovan's, cool as a death star, "As you said before. That can certainly be arranged."

Jovan forced himself to ignore the involuntary shiver that went up his spine, adopting a scornful expression.

"And do you really think you could manage to do what your father couldn't?" Jovan taunted. "I still remember the look on his face when he finally got the traitor's death he deserved."

"That's not possible. His fighter was shot down in the battle," Jag answered stiffly.

"Ah, yes, that is what everyone thinks, isn't it?" Jovan smiled cruelly. "But I promise you, he was still alive when my soldiers found him. Brought him to kneel in front of me in chains."

"He didn't end up lasting must longer than his failed rebellion, either way. The torture he endured proved to be too much. It was convenient at the time, to let people believe he died in battle. We didn't want a martyr on our hands after all," Jovan continued, baiting the younger man. "Very much like the young Solo boy, Anakin, now that I think about it. But you would know all about that unfortunate event, wouldn't you? Seeing as he died from the blade meant for you?"

Jag had listened to Jovan's speak in a state of shocked disbelief, which quickly turned to overwhelming anger. He was filled with a violent white rage at the other man's admissions, the casual way he talked about torturing his father in his final hours. Covering up the brutal deal of Anakin Solo.

Jag remembered his mother's anguish when she learned Soontir was never returning from battle. The regret she felt that his younger siblings would never get to know their father, had to grow up in a foreign galaxy. He recalled the pain Jaina had suffered from the death of her beloved brother, the guilt he had felt when Anakin had died instead of him.

For Jovan to speak of his twisted actions so indifferently, with that self-satisfied smile on his face…

Jag felt his temper snap, wanting nothing more than to destroy this man who had caused so much anguish for the people he loved most.

Jag reached for his blaster, unholstering it from his hip with practiced ease. Action slowed to stillness for Jovan and he reached for the emergency button he kept under his desk, pressing it urgently. He had pushed Jagged Fel too hard and realized it too late.

Like most bullies, Jovan lacked courage, was no fighter. He had no means to defend himself without his personal guards and lackeys. The barrel of Jag's blaster came up and pointed at Jovan's head with deadly accuracy. Even as he prayed he had summoned his guards in time, Jovan started to believe that this would be the end.

Then the Emperor's guards burst into the room, one diving at Jag's arm, causing his shot to go wide. The guards confiscated the blaster quickly, overpowering Jag with sheer numbers, and tackled him to the floor. Knowing there was no point in fighting back, Jag offered little resistance as they cuffed his hands roughly behind his back and pulled him to his feet.

Jovan glanced over to the hole that now marked his wall just inches away, thinking how easily that could have been his head.

"It took you long enough," Jovan addressed the guards drily.

He hoped his feigned nonchalance masked the panic that made his body tremble. Jovan took a deep breath, forcing himself to show none of the fear that was coursing through his body.

"You will pay for this, Fel. The price for treason is death, and the Chiss will not be able to protect you this time," Jovan snarled.

Standing up from his chair, he walked around his desk to stand in front of Jag who stood mutely defiant between two guards, three more shadowing him warily from behind.

"This man is to be placed under arrest," Jovan said sharply, "for the attempted assassination of a Galactic Head of State. His diplomatic immunity is stripped, due to the nature of his crime. Take him down to the palace prisons for now, while I decide what to do with him."

Jovan turned to address Jag directly, "You will join your traitor father in death- eventually. When I am ready to let you. When I have you on your knees, begging for me to release you from this life."

The guards pulled on the stun cuffs they had placed around Jag's wrists, forcing him to exit the room. As soon as they streamed out into the hallway, Cem stepped forward, hand on his blaster. Jag shook his head, warning his brother to stand down, and again Cem reluctantly obeyed his brother's order.

Only this time he did it, not because Jag was his superior, but because he understood that the best thing he could do was avoid drawing attention to himself. Jag's only hope could very well hinge on his ability to get off-planet and get help. And he would have a hard enough time getting off Coruscant now as it was, no need to make it any more difficult.

"I was stupid enough to miss my shot when I had the chance," Jag muttered to his brother as the guards dragged him away, marching him to the small block of prison cells far beneath the palace. The place where Jovan enjoyed providing his enemies with a long agonizing death.


	15. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Warning: The following chapter contains graphic violence and depictions of sexual assault.**_

* * *

**TATOOINE- HYPERSPACE**

**FEBRUARY YEAR 1053**

Kyp breathed a sigh of relief as he exited Tatooine's orbit and made his way to the nav points Commander Thrawn had sent him, where he was set to rendezvous with his ride back to Chiss space. The negotiations with the Vong Freed Ones' leaders had gone well, despite Kyp's self-doubts. He was really more of a fighter than a diplomat, after all. But everything had gone smoothly and the Freed Ones were now activating their sleeper units in preparation for the final battle.

It would come soon, Kyp knew. The Freed Ones had informed Kyp that there was concern in the Vong warrior ranks, that the Imperials had seen unmitigated success as of late. There were reports that the Imperials were somehow targeting and striking the yammosks controlling their warships without being anywhere near them.

Kyp would have to congratulate Jag next time he saw him. Using the cloaked clawcrafts to locate the yammosks and fire on them with proton torpedos packed with baradium in advance of the main fleet- it really had been pure genius. And apparently, the Vong still had not figured out how they were doing it, meaning Jag's strategy would continue to be effective. At least for a little while longer.

Deciding he was probably far enough away from the planet to risk using his long-range comm, Kyp turned it on to check if he had any messages. Seeing that he actually had quite a few, Kyp was about to go through them when he received an incoming call from Jagged Fel's personal coded frequency.

Kyp had a bad feeling as soon as he saw the wrong Fel brother appear on the holo. He just hoped Jag hadn't managed to get himself killed- he did not want to be the one to tell Jaina she was a widow.

"What's happened? Where's Jag?" Kyp questioned immediately.

"He's been taken prisoner by the Emperor," Cem answered in a tightly controlled voice, but Kyp could see the panic in the younger man's eyes. "And the CEFD will do nothing to get him back."

"What? How the kriff did that happen?" Kyp questioned in shock. This was not at all what he had been expecting.

"I don't know, exactly," Cem answered, continuing hurriedly. "Well, I do. I just- it's a long story."

"Why don't you give me the cliff notes," Kyp answered wryly.

"Jag found out about a peace treaty the Emperor is planning to sign with the Vong. One that will give them all the Outer Rim planets and then some."

"That is absolute lunacy," Kyp sputtered. "The Vong don't do peace. If anything he's only making it easier for them to stage a full-scale invasion, take over the entire galaxy!"

"That's pretty much what Jag said," Cem replied. "So he stormed off, demanding entry into the Emperor's private study. I was told to wait outside so I'm not really sure what happened in there, but next thing I know the guards are bursting into the room and tackling Jag. Who was just about to shoot the Emperor square between the eyes."

Kyp's eyes widened, "I will never question the man's Coreillian blood again."

"I was able to get off-planet without being detained, pretended to be a TIE pilot under Commander Darklighter's command," Cem continued ignoring Kyp's interjection.

"Smart," Kyp said, nodding in approval.

"As soon as I got out, I contacted the CEFD about extraction plans. And they told me there was nothing they could do," Cem scoffed. "That since he had attempted to assassinate the Emperor in front of multiple witnesses, they had no choice but to rescind Jag's position and status in the CEFD."

"What?" Kyp exclaimed. "That's ridiculous! So, what, they're just going to leave one of their most competent officers to rot in Jovan's prison?"

"Seems like it. I'm working with Commander Darklighter and a few other Imperials Jag trusted to find a way to get him out," Cem responded. "But if you're in the area, any help would be much appreciated."

"Of course. Where are you now?" Kyp asked readily.

"Naboo."

"I should be there in a few days. If anything changes contact me immediately," Kyp instructed.

"Understood," Cem answered before shutting down the commlink.

Kyp tapped his fingers impatiently against the comm unit, hoping his transport would arrive soon. And that whoever was in charge would be amenable to flying to Naboo. It would save some time if Kyp didn't have to take control of the ship by force.

* * *

As soon as Kyp's TIE landed in the docking bay of the transport he leaped out of his fighter and hurried to the airlock door. He was already marshaling his arguments on why they needed to reverse course and head further into Imperial space. Palming the door open, he was surprised to see a familiar face heading his way.

"And here I thought you were retired," Kyp couldn't resist teasing the older man.

"I requested to command the transport," Wedge answered grimly. "We have a major problem."

"I know, I just heard," Kyp answered, voice turning serious. "Which is why we need to get to Naboo as soon as possible."

"Naboo?" Wedge asked, in confusion. "Why would Jaina be on Naboo?"

"Jaina?" Kyp asked, equally bewildered. "What does Jaina have to do with anything?"

"A lot, I would think, since the problem is that she's missing," Wedge answered exasperatedly.

Kyp stared at the older man in shock, then frowned.

"Of course she is," he muttered. "I swear the pair of them are trying to put me in an early grave."

"The pair of who?" Wedge asked, starting to get annoyed with their cryptic conversation.

"Jaina and your nephew," Kyp answered with a sigh. "For now let's make our way to Naboo. At least we actually know where Jag is."

What's going on with Jag?" Wedge asked in concern.

"I'll explain on the way, and you can tell me what you know about Jaina. We need to find her, of course, but first, we need a place to start looking," Kyp answered, already moving briskly towards the ship's bridge. "Preferably before we save your nephew; he is not going to take this news well. And it turns out he's actually a lot more capable of reckless behavior than I gave him credit for."

* * *

**CORUSCANT**

**FEBRUARY YEAR 1053**

Jovan sat in his study, reviewing the final arrangements for the peace conference with the Vong. Things looked set for a promising event tonight, though there were still a few Moffs mumbling about their misgivings. They would come to his way of thinking though; that or they would be quickly silenced and removed.

Jovan's thoughts were interrupted as the door to his study opened and he smiled as his nephew entered.

"Ah, Zekk, you're back. I suppose you've heard, you missed all the excitement?" Jovan asked.

"Yes," Zekk answered. "I must admit, I'm disappointed I missed the arrest of Fel."

"I thought you would be," Joran responded drily. "I for one could have done without the dramatics, but I won't quibble at the results. I assume then, you would enjoy disposing of him?"

Zekk straightened, his mouth turning into a smirk, "It would be my pleasure."

Jovan eyed his nephew appreciatively, knowing that he took much enjoyment from the suffering of others. He also knew Zekk's hatred of Jagged Fel ran deep and was satisfied that Zekk would make the last moments of the boy's life truly hellish.

"He's in the cells below the palace. I figured a week to sit and shiver while imagining the fate that awaits him would help strip away some of his intolerable arrogance," Jovan informed his nephew with a small smile. "He is to be dispatched with no due attention, the last thing we need is the military to get wind of it. Do it tonight, while the squadrons are all off-planet and people's thoughts are on the peace conference."

"I will see to it," Zekk answered. "And by this time tomorrow we will finally be rid of the traitorous bastard."

"It might be prudent to see if you can get your hands on an amphistaff after to leave at the scene of the crime. We can always lay the blame on our new allies," Jovan suggested.

Zekk nodded and assuming he was dismissed began to turn towards the door when Jovan lifted a hand to stay him.

"You never did mention why you left so suddenly," Jovan asked, with mild interest. "I'm assuming your trip went well?"

He had noticed the impatient gleam in the younger man's eyes. The barely contained eagerness in his movements.

"Yes, very well, Uncle," Zekk answered.

Jovan raised an eyebrow, waiting for more.

"I received a holo message from Fett, had to pick up an important delivery he had for me," Zekk continued slowly.

"In what form?" Jovan prodded, having a feeling there was more to the story.

"A woman."

"You have Fett finding your women for you now?" Jovan asked, with a raised brow. "While I'm not against it, it does seem a waste of his talents. I'll have to start putting out some more bounties if only to keep him busy."

"It wasn't just any woman," Zekk allowed warily. "But she was mine, anyway. Fett was simply sending her back where she belonged."

Jovan felt a sense of unease, a sudden feeling that his nephew was about to tell him something he wasn't going to like. And just when everything was going so well.

"Go on," Jovan said, his voice lowering dangerously.

"Fett found Jaina Solo," Zekk answered, knowing his uncle was bound to find out sooner or later. Might as well rip off the bacta patch now.

"I told you to leave that alone," Jovan said sharply. "We can't afford a war with Alderaan and Hapes, and if her family finds out…"

"But they agreed to the engagement!"

"Yes, but that was before you murdered Anakin Solo in cold blood," Jovan responded flippantly.

Jovan felt a flare of annoyance at his nephew's obstinancy. But then he thought of how furious Han and Leia Solo would be, deciding maybe it was with the trouble after all. Besides, after tonight, the Empire would also have a new ally, one they could use against Alderaan if push came to shove.

"Well, If you can hold onto her, then she's yours," Jovan relented. "You deserve a reward for all you have done to secure this peace treaty, after all."

Pleased, Zekk asked, "Then I have your permission to marry her?"

"If that's what you want," Jovan allowed. "But I would recommend holding off on the formalities for now. Wait until you've brought her to heel; it will make it easier to avoid Alderaan's wrath if they think she's willing. Even better if you can get her pregnant with your heir- the Solos won't be able to do much then."

Zekk grinned in response, "Exactly what I was thinking."

"Go on, then," Jovan said with a wave of his hand. "Just don't get so distracted that you forget about Fel. I want him gone tonight."

"Oh, don't worry, Uncle," Zekk responded with a nasty grin. "To be honest, I'm not sure which task I'm looking forward to more."

* * *

Still in considerable pain from the vicious beatings he had endured from the Royal Guards, Jag's discomfort was only increased by the heavy chains weighing him down. His feet were shackled to the floor, his arms chained behind his back. And a heavy metal collar made it impossible to move from the kneeling position they had left him in.

Not that Jag had the energy to move much as it was.

He wasn't sure how long it had been since his arrest, since he had been left in this damp tiny cell, alone in the utter darkness. A guard had come a few times to give him a little bit of food and water. Just enough to keep him alive.

The Emperor wouldn't want him to die before he had exacted his full revenge, Jag thought bitterly. The last time a guard had brought him sustenance he had rammed his boot twice into Jag's stomach as a parting gesture, and Jag was fairly certain he had at least a few broken ribs to show for it.

Hearing the cell door open Jag didn't even bother looking up, assuming it was another guard here to ensure that he didn't cheat the Emperor of any of further anguish he had planned.

"The great Jagged Fel chained to the wall like a common criminal. This is a sight I will remember for a long time to come."

The familiar voice was enough to make Jag snap his head up, green eyes focusing on the self-satisfied man in front of him. Jag kept silent, his hateful glare speaking volumes.

Zekk moved closer, thoroughly enjoying the sight of his nemesis brought so low.

"You have to admit, there is a certain sense of symmetry," Zekk taunted. "You're going to die in the very same cell as your traitorous failure of a father. I guess it's true what they say, like father like son."

"If you're going to kill me, just get on with it," Jag answered through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I will," Zekk assured him. "Just not yet. I've waited for this moment far too long to have it over and done that quickly. Unfortunately, we'll have to leave the real fun for later. I have a prior engagement I need to attend to first."

"Something more important than tormenting me?" Jag asked sardonically. "Should I be insulted?"

Zekk laughed, "As much as I am looking forward to your suffering, it's rude to keep a lady waiting."

"Is this part of the torture, then?" Jag answered in a dull tone. "Boring me to death with stories about your latest conquests?"

"Oh, I think you'll find this one particularly interesting," Zekk answered gleefully. "Did I forget to mention that Boba Fett brought me a little present from his recent trip to Chiss space? Pretty little thing. Long brown hair, big brown eyes. A bit of a temper, but nothing I can't handle..."

Jag's heart dropped as his pulse quickened.

"Jaina," he whispered, voice laced with a fear he hadn't once shown in the face of his own death.

"Yes, Jaina Solo," Zekk drawled. "I am so looking forward to becoming reacquainted with her."

Jag struggled against his chains, his eyes burning with pure loathing, "You bastard. If you lay a hand on her-"

"Guards," Zekk called as he walked towards the door of the cell. "Give Fel here a small taste of what he's got coming later tonight. After I've had my fill of the lovely Jaina Solo, of course. Just make sure he doesn't lose consciousness- I want him to be fully aware, imagining everything I'm doing to her while I'm gone."

Three Royal Guards stepped in menacingly, but Jag hardly noticed them, he was so focused on trying to free himself and stop Zekk from leaving his cell.

"Don't worry, Fel," Zekk said over his shoulder before sauntering out. "I'll make sure to give you all the sordid details later."

Jag felt a helpless rage take over, fueling his battered body as he fought against the chains and the Royal Guards with a fierce determination. But it was no use.

There was nothing that he could do to help Jaina, and he realized Zekk had found the ultimate weapon to use against him.

* * *

Jaina finally clawed her way to consciousness, her body groggy and her head throbbing. Opening her eyes, she looked around blearily, not recognizing where she was.

The room was plain, with white walls and black tiled floors. There were no windows. No furniture besides the bed she was laying on. And no hints in the spartan decor to help jog her memory on where she was and how she had gotten there. Jaina sat up, trying to push through the fog that clouded her mind.

She knew she had been flying the headhunter on her way to meet the Antilles and the Fels… and then her pulse raced as she remembered what had come after. Being captured by Boba Fett, stunned by the Stormtroopers. And now she woke up here, unsure of how much time had passed. If she was still on the frigate or if they had arrived on a planet somewhere.

But one thing she did know. She was now a prisoner of the Empire.

Suddenly the door to her room opened, shutting quickly behind a hooded figure. Jaina couldn't tell who this new person was, but she easily deduced that the figure was too small to be Boba Fett.

Or, thank the Force, Zekk.

Jaina felt a rising hope that maybe this person was here to save her. Or at least someone she could ask for help.

"Please," Jaina started, voice hoarse from misuse. "I don't know who you are, but there has been a terrible mistake. If you can help me get word to my family you will be well compensated."

The figure slowly lowered her hood, revealing long blonde hair and a malicious smirk.

"On the contrary, Jaina Solo. The only mistake was you trying to escape Lord Zekk in the first place. Thinking you were safe in the Unknown Regions," Serena said smoothly. "And unfortunately for you, there are not enough credits in the galaxy to buy your freedom. To escape from here."

Jaina glared at the other woman, remembering the last time she had seen her, throwing herself at Jag. Just thinking about it made Jaina want to scratch her big blue eyes out. But she needed to find a way out of here, needed information.

And currently, Serena was her only available source.

"And where exactly is here?" Jaina questioned sharply.

"In the heart of the Empire itself," Serena answered breezily. "Where your rebel family will never be able to get to you. Well, not until it's too late."

"So we're on Coruscant," Jaina murmured to herself.

"In a well-guarded wing of the Imperial Palace," Serena said pointedly. "So don't get any ideas. Even if you made it out this door, you wouldn't get very far."

"And why are you here, exactly?" Jaina questioned testily.

"I'm here to prepare you for Lord Zekk," Serena replied with an evil smile, throwing the dress she held at Jaina. "He wanted to make sure you were presentable to see him."

"I'm good, thanks," Jaina spat, letting the offensive material fall to the ground. It was mostly straps and lace, looked more like lingerie than a dress.

"Suit yourself," Serena said with a shrug. "I doubt he intended for you to wear it for too long anyway. He is really looking forward to claiming what's his."

Noticing the other woman's relish, Jaina's eyes narrowed, "And what are you looking forward to, a show or something? Is that why you look so thrilled at the prospect? I guess you're even more twisted than I thought."

"Oh no, I don't really care what happens to you," Serena answered with a smile. "You're just collateral damage, so I can finally claim what's mine."

Realization dawned on Jaina and she laughed condescendingly, "And what would that be? Jag? If you think he would ever go for a harpy like you, you're seriously blaster-brained."

Serena glared at Jaina, "He won't have a choice. And with you out of the way, he'll soon forget all about that little dalliance you two had in Chiss space. Realize I'm a much more suitable partner."

"And what makes you think that?" Jaina asked mockingly. "I'm a Princess, you're nothing more than Zekk's little errand girl."

"Now, now ladies," a sinister voice called from the door, causing both women to jump and look up in surprise.

They had both been so focused on each other they hadn't even noticed the door open. Jaina felt her blood run cold as the big dark-haired man stepped further into the room.

"While I appreciate you two fighting over me, there will be room for both of you in my life," Zekk leered at the two women, "And my bed."

Serena smiled at him serenely and Jaina just scoffed, determined not to show her fear to this monster.

"You forfeited any chance of that when you murdered my brother," Jaina spat, then turned to Serena. "Though I'm not surprised you're willing to sell your body to get what you want. You truly are nothing better than a whore."

Serena turned angrily to Jaina, her face a mask of fury, but Zekk grabbed her arm and pulled her back roughly.

"Control yourself," Zekk ordered, then turned to Jaina with a lazy smile. "I take it you remember me, then?"

Jaina's eyes blazed with hatred.

"Alderaan never forgets."

Zekk moved further into the room, ignoring Serena, his attention set firmly on the fiery Jaina Solo. His face brightened in excitement, glad that she still had fight in her. He was looking forward to breaking her into her new role.

"Yet your parents conveniently forgot our engagement when they smuggled you out of the Empire," Zekk answered, now standing toe to toe with her. He grabbed her hair harshly, yanking it back so she was forced to look up at him. "I do not appreciate being made to look like a fool."

"You don't need any help in that department," Jaina shot back, struggling to break free of his grasp but unable to overcome his greater strength.

Zekk moved with lightning speed, grabbing both of her wrists in one hand, holding them immobile above her head. He used his body weight to push her against the wall and leaned in to kiss her roughly. Jaina bit down on his lip hard and he pulled back in surprise.

Touching his lip, he pulled his fingers away, staring at the blood she had drawn. Then he struck her, once across the cheek, causing a matching dribble of blood to ooze from her own bottom lip.

"I suggest you behave yourself," Zekk said evenly. "I promise, this will be much worse for you if you don't."

"I'm not afraid of you," Jaina answered boldly.

"You should be," Zekk said with a malicious smile, not looking away from his newest prey. "Serena, leave us. I will call for you if I have need of you later."

Zekk waited until Serena scurried from the room, the door slamming behind her.

"Now, where were we?" Zekk said as he pulled the zipper of her flight suit down. "It's a shame I can't show you off at the feast tonight. But then, I do get to have you all to myself."

Jaina tried to pull away, and he let her go a few steps, before lunging forward and grabbing her by the hair to pull her back. He kissed her again on the mouth as he held her firmly to him, his free hand shoving her flight suit aside. He leered at her as he pushed her tunic up, roughly grabbing her breast as his mouth bruised hers.

"I have spoken with the Emperor," Zekk said as his hand moved to tug the flight suit further down over her hips, allowing it to fall to her ankles. Jaina desperately tried to move her hands to grab the flight suit and cover herself but Zekk once again held both of her wrists in an iron grip.

His hand moved down, over her stomach to brush her inner thigh, his fingers groping upward. Jaina struggled, her legs flailing as she tried to bring her knee up and slam it into his groin. Zekk expected her to fight back, however, and was ready for it. He grabbed her knee, causing her to lose her balance and trip over the flight suit that was now pooled at her feet. She fell heavily, winded, and Zekk stood over her his face dark with menace.

"My uncle has given his blessing and you are mine to do with as I please," Zekk continued as he started removing his own uniform, his intentions clear.

Pulling Jaina up from the floor, he pushed her roughly onto the bed. Kneeling astride her, he pushed her legs apart, ripping away the remaining cloth that covered her.

"And soon you will be my wife, belong to me in all ways," Zekk said triumphantly.

When Jaina had imagined this moment she had intended to fight, but now that it was happening she started to realize it was a helpless cause. He was so much bigger, so much stronger than her, she didn't stand a chance of winning.

And besides, wasn't that what he wanted? For her to scream and fight back so he could beat her into submission? But there was one way she could still hurt him, wound his arrogant pride.

"That's not possible," Jaina said between chattering teeth as he started to thrust into her, hips moving sharply.

"Because I killed your brother?" Zekk asked with a scoff. "I already told you, the Emperor-"

"No," Jaina interrupted. "Because I'm already married."

Zekk froze, his hands on her hips tightening painfully. Then he leaned closer, his face turning red with rage.

"You're lying," Zekk hissed.

"I married Jagged Fel months ago," Jaina continued mockingly. "If I belong to any man it's him, not you. No matter what you do to me."

Zekk's hands moved to Jaina's throat, the movements of his hips becoming more violent. Jaina felt her panic peak as her lungs fought desperately for air. She tried to disconnect her mind from the brutal abuse as he defiled her and at some point, started to consider just giving up completely. Death would be a blessed release.

And then he was gone and Jaina fell back against the bed gasping as she drew in deep breaths.

Zekk glared at her from the center of the room as he hastily got dressed.

"You can't belong to a dead man," he snarled over his shoulder as he walked towards the door. "I'll be back once I've made you a widow. And then you will be mine."

Jaina watched silently as Zekk exited the room, before leaning over to empty her stomach until she tasted bile. The bitterness was less repulsive than the memory of his mouth on hers.

She felt tears stream down her face, her body shaking violently as it reacted to the vicious violation she had just experienced.

She could only be thankful that Zekk's parting words were just empty threats. That Jag was deep in the Outer Rim surrounded by his men, safe from Zekk's jealous fury.


	16. Chapter 13

**CORUSCANT SPACE**

**FEBRUARY YEAR 1053**

Kyp ran through the plan with the men in his extraction team, wanting to go through it one more time before they jumped out of hyperspace.

"Right, just remember, our job is to get to planetside and extract Commander Fel," Kyp reminded them. "The others will distract any opposition we run into in the air and then cover us on the ground until we reach the Palace. Then we're on our own."

The men with Kyp shook their heads grimly in understanding. They were by far the smallest team that had left Naboo but were also the most mission-critical. Kyp had hand-selected the men around him, chosen them for their abilities and past experience in covert-op missions. Cem had begged to be part of the team, but between Kyp and Wedge, they managed to convince him he would do more good flying with the air assault. Having one Fel in Imperial hands was enough and Kyp planned on moving quickly and quietly, would have no time to babysit.

The plan they had hatched in the short time they had been on Naboo was simple. They decided to take advantage of the fact that the Empire was sending away most of the Imperial army for the peace conference with the Vong. They had then managed to secure details around the planetary defense plans for the feast, thanks to some careless slips by a few disgruntled Moffs who had too much to drink. The information had conveniently found its way to some of Cem's Imperial cohorts.

They learned the Vong would be managing aerial defense for Coruscant in place of the Imperial fleet and Kyp found himself once again questioning the Emperor's sanity. It was decided that Gavin would lead the forces that would act as bait, drawing off the Vong forces and distracting them from the real objective. This force would also include the pilots from Spike Squadron, who Kyp had been pleasantly surprised to see still on Naboo.

Cem had confided that Jag's second, Shawnkyr Nurodo, had ignored orders from her CEFD superiors to return to Chiss space. And even more shocking, the rest of the squadron had backed her up, apparently unwilling to leave their commander to his fate. It was very unusual for the Chiss to disregard direct orders, went against everything they stood for as a culture, and was truly a testament to Jag's leadership abilities.

While the Vong were being suitably distracted by a formidable force, Kyp and his group would quietly land on the planet and make their way to the Imperial Palace. Kyp knew the layout well from his days as a spy and was confident he could navigate them to find Jag. He was familiar with Jovan's hidden passageways and was fairly certain that Jovan would not have thought to update the guards' rotations or security codes since he had been made. Jovan had no idea how much he had really learned during his time there, Kyp thought smugly.

The hard part would be getting Jag out without sounding the alarm. Kyp had to imagine the young man was well guarded, and while he believed he could get to Jag without being discovered, he was less optimistic about their chances of getting back out. That was where Wes Janson and Corran Horn came in, the two men leading the forces the would cover their departure.

Two more Imperial Commanders Jag had somehow turned to his side, these men had quickly followed in Darklighter's footsteps. By the time Kyp and Wedge had gotten to Naboo, they had already arrived with their squadrons to pledge their allegiance to the Fels, offering their support in freeing Jag from the false Emperor. They weren't the only Imperials who had shown up on Naboo, and Kyp had been impressed that the reserved young Colonel had been able to sway so many men to his side. Wedge had not been surprised and had confided in Kyp that he believed the time to put a Fel on the throne was coming. And quickly.

Assuming, of course, Jag survived that long.

Kyp also had a secondary mission while in the palace, though nobody was privy to that but himself and Wedge. And that was keeping his ears and eyes open for any news about Jaina Solo.

Iella Antilles had been just as busy as her husband since Jaina had gone missing, brushing off her long latent spymaster skills and tracking down any leads she could find. Eventually, she had come across the record of a headhunter matching the same description as the one Mara had loaned Jaina. One that had recently been sold in the Mid-Rim. While the headhunter wasn't exactly a rare ship, Iella had followed a hunch and after a lot of digging had been able to trace it back to one man.

Boba Fett.

The headhunter had been sold part and parcel with an old CC-7700 frigate, Iella had informed them grimly. One fully equipped with a gravity well projector. Wedge and Kyp had exchanged concerned looks, all signs seeming to indicate that the bounty hunter had been able to capture Jaina somehow. Everyone knew that Fett was on the Empire's payroll. They had to assume she was now in their control.

The silver lining, if there was one, was that meant that it was entirely possible Jaina was also on Coruscant. It was probably too much to hope for, that Jag and Jaina would be in the same place. They would never make his life that easy, Kyp thought wryly. However, he was hopeful that he would be able to at least find a lead on where Jaina could be and knew once he freed Jag he would have a very eager accomplice.

He did not let himself even think about the unspoken fear that hung heavy in the air, that they could possibly be too late. No, Jag was too stubborn to let the Emperor win, Kyp told himself firmly. Not for the first time.

Kyp turned to evaluate the data points appearing on the central computer as they broke atmosphere, smiling grimly. Darklighter's task force was certainly doing their part, had wasted no time in harassing the Vong defense force. And drawing their attention away from Kyp's planned flight path.

"Alright, boys," Kyp said. "Now or never. Let's bring her down."

* * *

**CORUSCANT**

**FEBRUARY YEAR 1053**

Kyp slipped out from one of the hidden passageways that ran through the Imperial Palace, tugging his newly acquired stormtrooper uniform into place. He had split up his men, hoping to cover more ground. The quicker they could be in and out, the better. He effortlessly inserted himself in the stream of soldiers in the main hallway, listening carefully to the men's idle chatter as another part of his brain meticulously planned his next move. Kyp knew there was a turbo-lift that went straight down to Jovan's dungeon at the end of the hallway, and he was pretty confident that was where he would find Jag. Kyp eyed the distance carefully. Just a few more feet...

"So come on, tell me. Who's this important visitor of Lord Zekk's? The one that he has hidden away in his guest suites? And why has no one ever seen them?" one of the stormtroopers questioned the soldier next to him.

"I am unable to mention names, on pain of death," the other stormtrooper said sternly, then lowered his voice conspiratorially. "Although I can say, that the lady in question is a member of royalty. One that has been missing for quite a while now."

Kyp's head jerked up suddenly, and he momentarily forgot about the turbo lift he has been tracking towards.

"Princess Jaina Solo?" The second stormtrooper questioned excitedly. "No way! Is she as pretty in person as she is on the holos?"

"Keep your voice down," the first stormtrooper admonished, as he looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to them. Kyp averted his gaze, and the stormtrooper seemed satisfied. "And I only saw her for a second when she first arrived. Lord Zekk and the Lady Serena are the only ones who have entered her room since she's been here. But, from what I've seen she's even prettier…"

Kyp stopped listening to the gossiping stormtroopers, busy evaluating the information he had just gotten and revising his original plan. He just hoped that Zekk was occupied elsewhere, otherwise his stealth rescue plan would be anything but.

* * *

Jaina paced back and forth in her small room like a Nexu cat. After Zekk had left, it had taken a while for her to get her body back under control, to be able to think beyond the horror she had experienced. But her thoughts had eventually turned to Jag. At first, she had recoiled from the thought of facing him after what Zekk had done to her. But she knew she owed it to her husband to fight the overwhelming despair that had overtaken her, the desire to just give up. She used thoughts of Jag to push away the memories of what had just happened to her. She could deal with them later, right now she needed to focus. It didn't look like anyone was coming to her rescue, so she would just need to rescue herself.

Jaina looked down at her current outfit and grimaced. Once she had resolved not to lose hope, to find a way out of this predicament, she had first taken a nice long shower. Just standing under the scalding water, trying to wash away the memory of Zekk's touch on her skin. After that, she had considered getting back into her bloody and torn flight suit. Even that would be better than wearing the flimsy excuse for a dress Serena had brought to her. However, when she finally exited the refresher, her pilot suit was nowhere to be found so she had finally given up and slipped into the distasteful shift dress.

Now she was working out her next move. Thanks to Serena, she knew the door was locked from the outside. But her dirty clothes had mysteriously disappeared and food had arrived in the room throughout the day. So someone had to be coming in and out of her room, even if it was just Serena. A plan started to formulate, and she found herself waiting impatiently for the Imperial blonde to return.

She was pretty certain she could overpower Serena, the other woman was tall but Jaina doubted she had any combat training. Jaina was a pilot- not a warrior- but she knew a few moves her dad had taught her for emergencies. Then she would just have to convince the guards outside that she was Serena so they would let her out. Hopefully, the awful woman would be wearing that cloak she had worn the last time, Jaina thought. That would be invaluable in pulling off the charade.

As Jaina's mind continued to race, planning wildly, she heard the vacuum seal of the door pop. She froze at the sound, her eyes darting suddenly towards the entrance.

Jaina tensed in anticipation as the door opened and quickly shut again, allowing a lone stormtrooper to enter the room. Concerned that a trooper would not be as easy to subdue as the Moff's daughter, Jaina decided her only option was to take advantage of the element of surprise. And pray that the Force- or at least her Solo luck- was with her.

As the trooper took a hurried step towards her, Jaina dove for the blaster hanging from his belt. She felt a grim sense of satisfaction when the trooper only jerked back in surprise, allowing her to easily grab the blaster and aim it at his head in one swift movement.

"Whoa, hold on," the trooper said, holding his hands up in the air. "I mean that was a slick move, but let's not get too trigger happy."

Jaina's eyes narrowed suspiciously, gun still leveled at the trooper's head. Something about the tone was so familiar...

"Take off your helmet," she ordered.

"With pleasure," the trooper answered as he lifted his helmet off, shaking out his long black hair, marked with subtle streaks of gray.

Jaina gaped at the smug face before her, "Kyp!?"

"At your service, Princess," Kyp said with a small bow, before eying her up and down with a smirk. "Nice outfit, by the way. Jag's gonna be even happier to see you then I thought."

Jaina's eyes lit up, "Is Jag with you, then?"

"No," Kyp answered. "Actually I'm here to rescue him. Funny enough, I just found you by accident. Worked out pretty well, actually."

"Wait, what do you mean, here to rescue him," Jaina interrupted him. She suddenly had a very bad feeling.

"Well, it's kind of a long story and we do have a schedule to keep. But long and short of it is, Jag's in Jovan's dungeon and I'm here to spring him," Kyp said casually, "Well, with some help."

Jaina felt her legs go weak, would have crumbled to the ground if Kyp's reflexes hadn't been so quick. Kyp helped steady her then guided her over to sit on the bed in the corner.

"Jaina," Kyp asked with concern. "Are you ok? Let me comm one of the other men, we'll get you out of here-"

"Jag is here?" Jaina interrupted urgently, her eyes wide with horror. "What have I done? Zekk- does he know Jag is here?"

Jaina remembered how she taunted Zekk about her marriage to Jag. His parting threat to make her a widow...

"I don't see why he wouldn't," Kyp said slowly. "He's hand and glove with the Emperor and Jag was arrested days ago. Jaina-"

"I told Zekk and-" Jaina shuddered, "By the Force, he's going to kill him."

Jaina turned haunted eyes on Kyp. Her grip on his hand tightened painfully as she jumped up from the bed, pulling him after her.

"Kyp, we have to go," Jaina said desperately, "We have to find Jag. Now."

"Maybe it would be better if we get you back to the ship-" Kyp started carefully.

"No," Jaina answered adamantly. "I need to find my husband. Now are you going to help me or what?"

Kyp nodded, figuring arguing with her was just a waste of time at this point. She seemed like she had some basic defense training at the very least. And in all honesty, he felt more comfortable keeping her where he could see her. Last time he had left her alone she had gotten herself kidnapped, so he planned on keeping a close eye on her until he could safely pass her back into Jag's care.

Kyp pried the blaster out of Jaina's hand and put his helmet back on, "You ready?"

Jaina nodded wordlessly.

Kyp knocked on the door and it suddenly opened from the other side. When the trooper guarding the door saw Kyp standing there, he moved forward to greet him. Before the trooper could take another step, Kyp lifted his blaster with lightning speed and the trooper fell to the ground.

"Come on," Kyp called to Jaina as he leaned over the trooper's prone body.

Jaina quickly shook off her momentary shock and strode out of the room to Kyp's side. He straightened up, handing her the blaster he had taken from the other trooper.

"I'm assuming you actually know how to use one of these?" Kyp asked.

"Yeah, my dad made sure we all knew how to handle a blaster," Jaina answered.

"Keep your eyes open. Stay close. And stay behind me at all times. I tell you to run, you run. Got it?"

Jaina nodded once.

"Good," Kyp answered turning towards the hallway. "Now let's go get your boy."

* * *

_"Jag, you promised," the little girl said, a petulant frown on her face. "You can't go back on your promise."_

_Jag took a hesitant step closer to the young girl from his memories. Her hands were placed on her hips, big brown eyes imploring him._

_"Jaina?" He asked, reaching a hand down to her unsteadily._

_The young girl changed, shifted to a young woman, bewitchingly beautiful. She looked just as he remembered from their wedding. Dressed in her simple white dress, hair decked with wildflowers. Only instead of the blinding smile, she had worn that day, her face was heavy with sorrow._

_"You promised you would come back for me," the woman said desolately. "You promised you would keep me safe."_

_"I'm so sorry, Jaina," Jag responded, his voice cracking in despair. "I never meant to break my word. I-"_

* * *

The world suddenly shifted and Jaina disappeared. Jag felt a sharp pain in his ribs as he took a deep breath. Black turned to gray, as he tried to force his eyes open.

"Get up, sithspawn," a voice snarled, "You're not dying until I let you."

Jag blinked slowly, trying to get his bearings. He somehow had the foresight to tighten his stomach muscles just before a fist slammed into it, but the blow still knocked the air out of him. Struggling to catch his breath, he fought the urge to just let go and plunge back into darkness. It was only the thought of Jaina that kept him from giving in to the sweet oblivion.

"Come on, Fel," the voice mocked. "You disappoint me. Even your wife showed more fight than you. Although, as I told you, it didn't really do her any good. Wait until you hear my plans for her tonight-"

Those words were enough to prod Jag into action as he somehow managed through willpower alone to overcome the pain. He lifted his head to glare at the man in front of him. The man who had hurt the person who meant more to him than anything in the galaxy. The center of his universe. Jag ignored the discomfort he felt as his sudden movement caused the metal collar to dig into his neck, the hatred that gleamed in his eyes sustaining him through the pain.

"Ah, that got your attention, didn't it?" Zekk drawled. "Good. The Emperor ordered that I kill you tonight and I will. Slowly, so you suffer. You'll regret making a fool out of me before you die."

Zekk sent a vicious kick into Jag's chest, and he doubled over in pain as he felt another rib crack. Zekk laughed maliciously as he pulled a vibroblade from his boot, grabbing Jag by the hair with his other hand, forcing him to look up.

Then Zekk felt, rather than heard, a movement behind him. He spun around in time to witness the two guards at the door fall to the ground. Zekk glanced at the two guards still in the cell with him, gesturing towards the doorway. The men nodded and quickly moved towards the spot where their comrades had fallen, blasters raised, ready to engage the attacker.

Zekk sighed, turning back to Jag, "It looks like I'll have to make this quicker than I would have liked."

Zekk lifted the vibroblade and aimed for Jag's chest, determined to see the other man die.

Jag closed his eyes, knowing this was the end. He once again saw a vision of his wife, tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise, Jaina," Jag whispered, eyes still closed. Wanting Jaina's to be the last face he saw, even if it was just a figment of his imagination.

* * *

Jaina followed hard on Kyp's heels as he shot the two troopers in the doorway, stepping cautiously into the dank, dark cell behind him. Another two troopers came around the corner, engaging Kyp in a firefight. Jaina hardly noticed though. Her gaze was drawn to the dirty beaten man in the corner, weighed down with chains.

And the monster who stood over him with a vibroblade aimed at his chest. Jaina felt a chill run down her spine. She had seen this exact moment before; it had haunted her for months. Only this time, she was not going to wake up in her bed on Csilla, knowing it had just been an overactive imagination. This was all too real.

Then Jaina heard her husband whisper her name and her heart almost broke. There was no way she was going to let this end the way it did in her nightmares. She would make sure Jag had the chance to keep all of his promises to her.

At that moment, Zekk raised the vibroblade, intending to strike Jag a killing blow.

A blow that never came.

The vibroblade dropped from Zekk's hand, and then he fell to his knees, eyes wide open in surprise, before slumping to the ground by Jag's feet. Jaina stared at the blaster she still held raised, swallowing hard. Her hands started to shake and she dropped her arms to her side awkwardly. Kyp, who had managed to deal with the remaining guards, rushed over to Jag and quickly freed him from the chains that bound him.

With great effort and a little help from Kyp, Jag pulled himself upright, gasping from pain and lack of breath. He slowly stumbled over to Jaina, who was still frozen in the middle of the cell. Jag stopped a few feet away from her, staring at her in heavy silence, his green eyes boring into her brown ones.

"Jaina," he finally breathed, whispering her name as if it were a fervent prayer.

With a sob, Jaina dropped the blaster to the floor and flung herself into Jag's arms. He pulled her closer to him, stroking her hair and murmuring soothing words, ignoring the shooting pains plaguing his entire body.

"Jag, I'm so sorry," Jaina cried into his chest. "This was all my fault-"

"Jaina, love, none of this was your fault-"

"But you don't know-" Jaina hesitated then lowered her voice, biting her lip. "You don't know what happened… what Zekk did to me..."

"I know what happened, Princess," Jag answered softly, though his voice was laced with barely controlled anger. "The bastard bragged to me about it, told me every painful detail. If anything, I'm the one who should be sorry. I should never have left-"

"No, Jag," Jaina insisted. "You don't understand. I told him about us. I wanted to hurt him, it was the only way I could think to do it. But I had no idea you were here. And then he told me I couldn't belong to a dead man... He was going to kill you because I told him you were my husband!"

Jag tried to calm her down, stroking her cheek soothingly, gently pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"No, sweetheart," Jag said firmly. "He was going to kill me either way. Even if you hadn't said anything. I promise you, none of this was your fault. That couldn't be further from the truth."

Jaina's arms tightened around Jag's neck as she buried her head into his chest, needing to feel him near her. Needing constant physical proof that he was alive and safe. That she was safe. Jag gently pulled her closer to him again and kissed the top of her head tenderly.

"I hate to break up such a touching reunion," Kyp interrupted suddenly. "But we are in the middle of a rescue mention, so maybe it's time we finish breaking you two out of here, hmm? There are quite a few people out there who are gonna be excited to see you. Both of you."

"Right," Jag nodded crisply, as he carefully disengaged from Jaina, though he kept her hand firmly in his. "This is your operation, Durron, so what's the plan?"


	17. Chapter 14

**CORUSCANT**

**FEBRUARY YEAR 1053**

Jaina followed Kyp down the hallway silently, with Jag bringing up the rear, his familiar presence a soothing balm to her wounded soul. She flashed him a quick reassuring smile over her shoulder, trying to ease the guilt and concern she saw in his wary eyes. Her carefully crafted composure almost broke when he gave her a small smile back, one that didn't quite reach his haunted eyes. She knew every time he looked at her, he was reliving the terrible things Zekk had done to her. He blamed himself when he shouldn't, and she was terrified that this would forever change the dynamic of their relationship. On both sides.

Taking a deep breath, Jaina pushed her emotions down knowing she couldn't let them overwhelm her. Not now. They needed to get out of the palace, off Coruscant as soon as possible, and that had to be her only focus. She could deal with everything else later. When they were safe.

She pulled down the oversized hood of the cloak Jag and Kyp had found for her. It was imperative that they keep their identities hidden as long as possible, and she had been too small to fit into the stolen stormtrooper uniforms Kyp and Jag both wore.

Kyp suddenly stopped at a discreet door, before turning to Jaina and Jag.

"Alright, kids. This is our exit," Kyp said as he put on his helmet, nodding for Jag to do the same. "Remember, try to blend in and not draw too much attention."

Kyp opened the door and stepped out into utter chaos.

* * *

Jag's hand involuntarily tightened around Jaina's as they all took in their grim surroundings. The palace hallways that had been bustling with life mere hours ago were now deadly silent, littered with the bodies of fallen stormtroopers. Kyp and Jag both took off their helmets, taking a closer look.

For a moment, Jag worried that this had been the work of his rescuers, but quickly dismissed that thought when he saw the clear shock on Kyp's face.

"So I am guessing this wasn't part of the plan, then?" Jag asked laconically.

"No," the older man answered tersely.

Jag glanced down, taking in his wife's white face and hollow eyes. Following her gaze, he cursed as he noticed the dead weren't all troopers. A young woman clutched the hand of a small child, both of their faces frozen in a horrible death mask. Jag squeezed Jaina's hand and moved to block her from the horrendous view, once again feeling powerless to protect her. She had been through so much, seen unimaginable horrors. And it seemed that it wasn't over yet.

Jaina was one of the strongest women he knew, but one glance at her bloodless face terrified him and he knew he had to get her out of here.

"Kyp," Jag said sharply. "We need to get out of the Palace. Now."

"I agree," Kyp muttered, "I would just rather know what we are walking into beforehand."

Kyp sighed, gesturing for Jag and Jaina to follow him as he led them carefully down the silent hallway. Stepping over yet another fallen trooper, he flipped on his comm unit.

"This is Durron. Someone tell me what the hell is going on," Kyp growled, no longer concerned with discretion. There was no one still among the living to overhear them after all.

_"Durron, thank the Force- we have been trying to reach you. Sir, you need to get out of the Palace. Now," _a rough voice sounded back over the comm unit_. "Orders from General Antilles."_

"Calling himself General now, huh," Kyp answered breezily. "I guess the old man's officially out of retirement."

Jag grabbed the comm unit from Kyp's hand impatiently.

"What's going on? Who attacked the Palace?" Jag asked bluntly.

"_The Vong turned against the Moffs. Massacred the whole council before letting loose on the rest of the Palace. Commander Darklighter and his men are trying to hold back the Vong forces from destroying the rest of Coruscant. The Grand Admiral has been informed, and has sent reinforcements who should be arriving shortly."]] _

Jag and Kyp exchanged looks.

"And the Emperor? What about Jovan?" Jag asked urgently.

"_We don't know yet, Sir," _the voice crackled over the comm unit. _"Rumor has it that everyone at the feast was slaughtered. But that hasn't been confirmed. It's possible some were able to slip away in the chaos."_

Jag tried to hide his annoyance at the lack of information. He was about to press for more details when a small gasp from his side distracted him.

"Jaina," Jag said as he leaned down, his voice laced with concern. Jaina's face was a pale, deadly white and Jag was concerned to see that she had broken into a cold sweat.

"I just- I just felt a bit light-headed for a minute," Jaina answered shakily, a pathetic attempt at a smile on her face. "It's nothing."

Jag stared at her frowning, and then turned to Kyp, "We need to get off-planet and get her to a med ward."

Both men ignored Jaina's half-hearted protests.

"Right," Kyp said in agreement. "Probably not a bad idea for you to take a dip in a bacta tank, either. Alright, let's go. It's not too much longer to the rendezvous point."

Jag nodded grimly, then turned back to Jaina, his expression softening, "Do you think you can make it a little further, Princess?"

"Force, I felt a little light-headed, that's all," Jaina answered tartly, arms crossed as she glared at Jag. "If you can make it with those broken ribs you've been trying to hide, I'm sure I'll be just fine."

With that, Jaina turned and pushed past the men to head down the hallway. Jag sighed, exchanging a concerned glance with Kyp who just shrugged.

"You heard the lady," Kyp said. "Let's go."

* * *

**NABOO**

**FEBRUARY YEAR 1053**

Jag had plenty to occupy his thoughts as he floated in a bacta tank, still trying to fully process what had occurred and then determine his next move. Despite Kyp's protests, when they had landed on Naboo he had demanded a full briefing before he agreed to enter the med ward. Jag had brushed off Kyp's objections, knowing he could deal with his injuries for a while longer. In fact, he would never have left Coruscant- would have insisted on going out to help his squadron battle the Vong- if it hadn't been for Jaina.

Realizing that Jag was too stubborn for his own good, Kyp had eventually taken him to the Royal Theed Palace, where the Imperials had set up a makeshift command center.

Wedge had taken one disapproving look at his nephew, before updating him on all the intel that had come in during the rescue mission. And everything that Jag had missed while locked up in a dirty dungeon cell.

The Emperor was confirmed dead, killed by his own Vong allies at the dinner banquet meant to represent their treaty of peace. Many on the Moff Council were also murdered, mostly those who had supported Jovan or been part of his inner circle. Jag wondered if he was the only one who appreciated the irony. That those who were so eager to sacrifice their fellow Imperial citizens to the Vong were the ones who had ended up paying the ultimate price.

Their intelligence officers were still unsure if this had been the Vong's plan all along or if something had happened at the banquet to trigger the slaughter, but it hardly mattered at this point. Jovan was dead, his lackeys along with him.

Jag wasn't exactly sure how he felt about it. Grateful the galaxy had finally been rid of the tyrant, of course. Vindicated, perhaps, that the man's own selfish decisions had lead to his downfall.

But at the same time, Jag couldn't help but feel a bit cheated. After everything Jovan had taken from him- from his family- he had envisioned bringing the man to justice personally. Jag finally decided it was best not to dwell on it and just appreciate the fact that the monster was gone.

His uncle had been worried that they would still have to contend with Zekk, but Jag had quickly alleviated that concern. He had been deliberately vague on how the other man had died but assured his Uncle that he was positive the man was no longer a threat. His uncle had seen no reason to question him and had thankfully left it at that.

But with the Emperor and his heir confirmed dead, there was a dangerous power vacuum within the Empire. Wedge had been adamant that the time had come for Jag to stake his claim and he was inclined to agree. Most of the Imperial Squadron Commanders had already thrown their support behind him and there was a clear path to the throne.

However, nobody yet knew where Grand Admiral Palleon stood and his opinion still carried a lot of weight in the Imperial army. There were also the few Moffs who had been able to escape the planet before the massacre- or had made the smart decision to stay away from the Peace Conference in the first place- to consider. It was only a matter of time before one of them saw an opportunity and threw their hat in the ring. The last thing the Empire needed now was to be divided, especially if they wanted to beat the Vong back once and for all.

And there was a real chance that they could do just that. The Imperials had been able to push the Vong out of Courscant and the Core, the Vong forces not expecting the Imperials to attack from off-planet during the Peace Conference. Kyp also updated Jag on Commander Thrawn's latest plans and the successful results of his recent meeting with the Freed Ones. There was still a lot that had to be done to fully defeat the enemy but Jag was determined that it would happen.

His thoughts soon turned to Jaina. Jag couldn't erase the images of what she had been through- what Zekk had done to her- from his head. The sleemo had provided vivid details that continued to torment him relentlessly. And if that's how he felt, he could only imagine what it was like for her.

He also knew that, while Jaina had dreamt of being a fighter pilot, she had never actually killed another being. Either way, shooting someone down from a fighter was very different than killing someone in cold blood. Watching them die mere feet from you, knowing you were responsible. Even a monster who deserved to die like Zekk.

Jaina had held herself together well during their escape from Coruscant, but Jag was concerned about what would happen when the adrenaline wore off and all of her repressed emotions came to the surface.

Then she had that fainting spell in the Palace and had looked pale and shaky the entire ride over to Naboo, causing him to worry about the physical ramifications of her ordeal as well. Jag had watched her anxiously but discreetly, especially after she had viciously snapped at him when he had asked how she was doing.

Once they made it to the Naboo base, however, he had been insistent that she see a medical professional as soon as they got off the ship. Jaina fought him on it, of course, claiming she was perfectly fine and there were men in greater need of medical attention than her. It wasn't until Jag had gotten on his knees and begged her, promising that he would go right into the bacta tank if she agreed to see someone, that she conceded.

It had been a while since Jag had groveled to anyone, but he had gladly done it without a second thought and only felt relief when it worked. He did feel slightly guilty, knowing Jaina would not be happy at all if she found out that he had actually gone to meet with Wedge after dropping her off at the medical wing. But he was just hoping that his uncle would keep that particular piece of information to himself.

Jag was a man used to taking decisive action and he seldom second-guessed himself, but he found that he was unsure of what to do for his wife next. He desperately wanted to help her any way he could but was terrified of doing the wrong thing.

There were a hundred things Jag needed to do, people he needed to meet with to determine the next steps for the Empire. But before he did any of that he would go see Jaina. He refused to let Zekk come in between them, would not let the man's ghost continue to haunt their relationship. He would be whatever Jaina needed him to be, do whatever she needed him to do, and they would get through this.

Because he knew now that nothing meant more than her- not his duty, not his father's legacy, not even the future of the galaxy. There was no future for Jag without Jaina. And even though he had no idea what he was doing, he was determined to be there for her. And then he would figure out what to do about everything else.

Now he just had to wait to get out of this bloody bacta tank.

* * *

"Well, physically it seems like everything is okay, although there are definitely signs of trauma," the healer said, finally lifting her eyes from the datapad to look at Jaina. "While there is nothing I can recommend physically, I am happy to give you my comm number if you ever need to talk through anything."

Jaina smiled at the other woman, glad that she had been assigned this healer with kind eyes and a gentle understanding voice. When she had first entered the cold sterile med ward and been directed by a droid to change into a loose paper robe, she had started to regret giving in to Jag's pleas. Luckily, the healer had soon arrived and something about her immediately put Jaina at ease. Somehow, she found herself telling the other woman exactly what had happened to her, details she had sworn she would take to her grave.

The woman had merely listened with an expression of understanding and Jaina had felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had not realized how much she needed to talk about what happened. And for some reason, it was easier to talk to this stranger than her own husband.

"I might take you up on that, actually," Jaina said.

"I do have some good news for you," the other woman continued with a smile. "Even with the stress your body has been through, it looks as if the baby is still perfectly healthy."

"Wait, what?" Jaina questioned, her face a mask of shock.

"Luckily the injuries to your body, and more importantly your internal organs, were not extensive so the baby was not impacted in any way," the healer answered. "Though I would recommend taking it easy-"

"A baby?" Jaina interrupted. "You mean there's a- I'm-"

"Almost three months pregnant, yes," the medic answered slowly. "I'm sorry, I assumed you knew since you were this far along. Have you not felt any symptoms?"

Jaina stared back at the healer, still trying to process what she had just been told. "I mean, I have been tired lately. And I've had a few dizzy spells. Certain foods have been harder to keep down. But I just chalked it all up to stress or something. I mean with everything going on... I just never thought…"

"Yes, I could see how you might think that," the other woman said kindly. "But they are all completely normal signs of pregnancy."

"Right, perfectly normal," Jaina repeated, tone blank.

"Are you okay?" The healer asked, obvious concern seeping into her voice. "Based on the timing, I was under the impression that this happened before…"

"Yes," Jaina answered quickly. "Yes, it did. I'm just- I'm sorry I'm just a little caught off guard, that's all. To be honest, this is the last thing I was expecting."

"I understand, it's a lot to take in," the other woman said, then turned briskly. "Well, there are a few things- vitamins and whatnot- that I would recommend you start taking. I can give you some capsules to take with you. Otherwise, you have a clean bill of health."

"Thanks," Jana answered weakly, still not quite believing the news. She was going to be a mother. She was carrying another life- a life she and Jag had made- inside of her. It was almost surreal after everything else she had been through.

"Oh, I almost forgot," the medic said turning and handing Jaina a flimsipad. "Your first sonogram."

Jaina looked down at the image on the pad, and at that moment everything seemed to change. Her hand moved down to her stomach of its own accord as it finally sunk in. The tiny spark of life she carried. Part her, part Jag.

She felt a fierce maternal pride, a desire to protect this precious being that had already been through so much. Her baby, Jaina thought, and her lips curved up in a smile.

"You can keep it," the healer said kindly. "I'm sure the father will be excited to see it, too."

Jaina looked up hastily, the smile falling from her face. Jag. How would he feel about her being pregnant? They never talked about having children, never really had much time to discuss such things. Their romance had been a whirlwind, their time together focused on enjoying the present versus planning for the future. Their lives had been so uncertain after all, what with the war and Jaina's exile…

But was it any more stable now? They were still at war with the Vong and Jaina did not doubt that her husband would be back in the thick of the fight soon enough. And if the Emperor was truly dead, now was the time to press his claim to the throne. Many would look to him to lead them, to save them from the alien invasion. With everything that was about to fall on his plate, how would he feel about suddenly becoming a father? Jag was the type of person who liked to have things methodically and strategically planned and this was anything but.

Thanking the nurse absently as the other woman left the room, Jaina changed back into the flight suit one of Kyp's men had found her, mentally preparing herself for an important conversation with her husband.

* * *

Jaina paced back and forth outside the conference room, waiting anxiously for the doors to open. Once she had left the med ward she had gone to the quarters assigned to her to get some much-needed rest, figuring Jag would be in the bacta tank for a while yet. Besides, she was just so tired all the time.

At least now she knew why.

Unfortunately, Jag had been out of the bacta quicker than she had expected- although she should have known they wouldn't be able to keep him out of action for long. When she was finally able to track down Kyp, he informed her that Admiral Palleon had just arrived on Naboo and that Jag had been pulled into an emergency planning meeting with the Imperial commanders and Wedge.

Jaina had felt an irrational sense of disappointment that he had not come to see her first. She tried to brush it aside, knowing that the fate of the galaxy was more important. Still, she couldn't seem to completely suppress the sense of hurt.

Something must have shown on her face because Kyp confided that Jag had gone looking for her as soon as he had been released, only to find that she was sleeping. Not wanting to disturb her, he had let her rest and occupied himself with catching up on reports while he waited by her bedside. She had still been sleeping when the Grand Admiral arrived, so Jag had reluctantly agreed to attend the meeting.

Jaina smiled at the realization that Jag had put her happiness above duty. It was unlike him and bolstered her confidence that he would not react as badly as she had anticipated to the unplanned addition to their family.

Jaina straightened as the conference room doors opened and a handful of men strode out. Commander Darklighter caught her eye as he walked by and sent her a small nod in greeting. Jaina smiled back before her eyes returned anxiously to the door, waiting for her husband to appear. Finally, he walked out, deep in conversation with the Grand Admiral.

And Jaina hesitated.

Jag looked completely in his element, his single-minded focus, and self-confidence that just bordered on cockiness, in full display. He was meant to command. Meant for this moment.

Suddenly Jag looked up and when his green eyes connected with hers, she saw a flash of apprehension before they went blank. He turned back to the Admiral, quickly exchanging a few words before making a beeline for Jaina. When he finally came to a stop in front of her he started to reach out, then let his hand drop awkwardly to his side.

His eyes were cautious and Jaina realized bitterly that Zekk was still coming in between them, even after his death. She determined then and there she would not let that happen.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I just figured that you could use the sleep, and then-"

"It's fine, Jag, really," Jaina said with a small smile. "Kyp filled me in."

"Good. I- How did it go with the medic?" Jag asked, and Jaina recognized a hint of relief in his tone.

Jaina hesitated, biting her lip nervously as she looked away.

"Jaina," Jag said, the sudden anxiety clear in his eyes as he stepped closer to her.

"Jag, we need to talk," Jaina started, eyes darting back to his face.

Jag took a hesitant step back, as he seemed to suddenly realize how close he was.

"Of course, yes," Jag answered quickly. "We can go back to your room and-"

Jaina frowned, and Jag flinched, biting his lip in frustration. Jaina quickly regretted her reaction, knowing that Jag was reading it the wrong way, had thought that she was reacting to his suggestion.

"Or we can just find a conference room if that would make you more comfortable," Jag continued, his voice low and carefully controlled. "Whatever you want, sweetheart, I didn't mean to suggest-"

"Jag, I'm pregnant," Jaina blurted out before she could stop herself. She had needed to stop Jag's uncharacteristic uncertainty, the painful self-doubt.

Now Jag just looked dazed, the previous line of conversation momentarily forgotten.

"You're pregnant?" he questioned, slowly, as if to make sure he heard her correctly.

"Yes. Almost three months along apparently so it's definitely not- I mean, I just found out and I understand that this must come as a shock. It definitely did for me. And we didn't plan for this, like at all. And I know there's-"

"This is amazing news, love," Jag responded with a smile, cutting her off and pulling her into a hesitant embrace, still too careful and unsure for Jaina's liking. But she had other things to worry about now and was struggling to interpret Jag's reaction. Then he pulled back, eyes shining, and Jaina wondered why she was so worried about telling him in the first place.

"We're having a baby," Jag said in awe. "I'm going to be a father. I can't believe it."

"That makes two of us, kid," A familiar voice broke in.

Jag quickly looked up over Jaina's shoulder and felt his heart drop as he came face to face with the legendary Han Solo.


	18. Chapter 15

**NABOO**

**FEBRUARY YEAR 1053**

Jaina spun around, her face lighting up in a huge smile.

"Dad? Mom?" She gasped in surprise. "What are you two doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too, dear," Han answered gruffly, grunting as Leia's elbow jabbed into his side. "Wedge commed us- told us there was a big battle coming. You didn't think we would miss out on all the fun, did you?"

Leia rolled her eyes as her husband winked, but a smile played on the corner of her lips.

Jaina laughed at the familiar banter between her parents and then flung herself into her father's waiting arms. She was instantly enveloped in a sense of overwhelming warmth and love, reminiscent of the happy innocence of her childhood.

Leia smiled indulgently as she watched her husband swing Jaina around as he had done when she was just a little girl, then her gaze fell on Jag.

He had taken a reluctant step back, unwilling to intrude on his wife's long-awaited family reunion. He was also unsure how her family would react to their relationship and everything that had happened between them. Jag had an uneasy feeling that Han Solo hadn't forgotten the conversation he had unknowingly walked into and was merely biding his time. Jag grimaced as he remembered his uncle's advice about the carbonite.

Leia must have seen something in his face because her smile softened and she beckoned him closer. Then she turned to her daughter with a knowing smile.

"Jaina, darling, we have been so worried about you," Leia started, then looked at Jag, who stood stiffly by her side. "But it seems like you have been in good hands."

"I don't know about all of that," Han muttered, as he glared at Jag. "Speaking of which, what did I hear about a baby? I mean, I assumed you were too smart to take advantage of my only daughter but-"

"Dad, stop. Jag didn't take advantage of me," Jaina interrupted as Jag paled noticeably in the face of Han's building wrath. Then she took a deep breath and turned towards both of her parents. "But what you heard was right. I'm pregnant."

"Oh, Jaina, that's wonderful news," Leia said, feeling tears of joy forming in the corner of her eyes as she hugged her daughter. "I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother!"

Jaina smiled as she hugged her mother back, then both women turned to stare at Han expectantly.

"Are you out of your mind, Leia?" Han spluttered, indignantly. "Our daughter just got knocked up- out of wedlock I might add- and this is great news?"

Han turned to Jag, snarling, "Give me one good reason I shouldn't blast you to atoms right now- I don't know what kind of stunt you pulled on my daughter! She's just a kid!"

Jaina stepped in front of Han, a determined look on her face. "That's enough, Dad. I'm not a child anymore and I am more than capable of making my own choices. So I would appreciate it if you would stop threatening my husband's life."

"Your husband?" Han answered, dumbstruck. "You mean you two- but- when-"

Leia glared at Han, then turned to smile at the younger couple warmly.

"What my husband means to say is congratulations. And welcome to the family, Jag," Leia said smoothly. "I for one, couldn't be happier for the both of you."

"That makes two of us," a voice piped up from behind them. "But I hope you know what you got yourself into, Jag. My sister is as stubborn as Solos come, and has a vile temper!"

Jaina spun around with a shriek of excitement and tackled the newcomer into an enormous hug, practically knocking him over.

"Geez, Jaya," Jacen said with a huge smile. "You know I'm a King Consort of Hapes now. You're really ruining the whole royal dignified image I've been trying to cultivate."

Jaina scoffed and then turned as she heard a low feminine chuckle. Blushing she released Jacen and turned to the other newcomer.

"Don't listen to him, friend Jaina," Tenel-Ka said conspiratorially. "He's been acting like a little boy the whole journey here, so excited to see you. He is hardly the regal figure he claims to be."

"Thanks a lot, Tenel," Jacen grumbled good-naturedly. "So much for trusting my wife with my secrets."

"I can't believe you're both here," Jaina said, smiling excitedly as she hugged Tenel Ka. "And congratulations! I knew you two would work things out eventually. I was so upset to miss the wedding. But I was, um, a bit tied up with other things."

"Well since we missed your wedding too, I guess we're even," Jacen said, turning to Jag. "I always knew you two were meant to be together, ever since we were kids. Glad to see it finally happened."

"Thank you," Jag said, with a small smile, shaking Jacen's outstretched hand. "That means a lot."

Leia looked at Han pointedly, "Han, don't you have something to say?"

Han looked at Leia with a frown, then turned to his children, only to be met with a smirk from Jacen and an eager look of anticipation from Jaina. He sighed, knowing he had lost this battle.

"Welcome to the family, kid," Han said finally, holding out a hand to Jag with a small smile.

"Thank you, Sir," Jag said taking his hand, his voice earnest. "I truly do love your daughter, and I promise to keep her safe. To protect her with my life."

"You better," Han said. "If not, my father-in-law left me well stocked with carbonite."

"Dad," Jaina admonished, rolling her eyes as the other Solos laughed.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Jag and I understand each other perfectly. Isn't that right, kid?" Han asked.

Jag gulped, "Yes, sir."

"That's what I thought," Han said smiling smugly. "And stop calling me sir. I'm not that old yet."

"Yes, sir- I mean-" Jag stammered.

"I think Dad might have broken him," Jacen whispered loudly to Jaina, causing Jag to flush with embarrassment.

Jaina couldn't help but smile; it was amusing seeing her unflappable husband so flustered. He had faced down the Emperor, a full Vong fleet, torture and certain death without so much as flinching. But evidently all those things paled against Han Solo.

Jaina looked around, as her family continued to tease Jag good-naturedly and finally felt whole in a way she had not in a long time. Despite all the uncertainty and danger that was still ahead, she was filled with hope. She finally had her family back- with a few new additions- she thought fondly.

Jag watched Jaina covertly, half-listening to the excited chatter of the Solos around him. He knew they still had a lot to talk about, a lot to work through after everything that had happened. But he vowed at that moment that he would do whatever he needed to in order to keep the light in her eyes that he saw there now. To make the galaxy safe for her and their child. And to keep his promise to Han Solo.

* * *

**NABOO**

**MARCH YEAR 1053**

The command center on Naboo was filled to the brim, the buzz of low-voiced conversations echoing around Jag as he carefully studied the room. Not for the first time, he felt a sense of disbelief at how many had answered their call to arms for this final battle.

Almost half of the Imperial Navy had already been on Naboo and had participated in Jag's rescue and Admiral Pellaeon had arrived with the remainder of the Imperial forces shortly after. They had brought with them a full complement of Victory-class star destroyers supported by a large contingent of starfighters and even a few Dreadnoughts, the best the Empire had to offer.

Tenel Ka Chume Ta' Djo and Jacen Solo were seated in places of honor at the table. And they had earned it. They had brought a fleet of hundreds of Hapan Battle Dragons, along with Nova-class battle cruisers and Miy'til starfighters to add to the fight.

Jag felt a moment of pride when his eyes passed over his own Spike Squadron, who had continued to ignore all commands to return to the Ascendancy and stayed to support him.

Then there was the Smugglers Confederation, who had contributed a couple of ancient Star Destroyers and various fighters and ships- all of different makes, models, and ages. A dangerous-looking red-headed woman who had introduced herself as Mara Jade was the de facto leader of the faction. At first, Jag had been wary of trusting them but when Wedge, Han- and most surprisingly, Jaina- had personally vouched for their leader, he had relented. When Jag had given his wife a questioning look, all Jaina would say was that Mara was an old friend and Jag determined he would have to get the full story later.

Han and Leia Solo were not physically here but back on Alderaan, mustering the forces they had been secretly building since the last one had been annihilated in his father's rebellion. They were due to meet them at the rendezvous point once the rest of the fleet made the jump.

Jag idly wondered if there was a military force in recent history that encompassed every major power in the Galaxy, or if this was the first. He didn't think there had been and he made a mental note to look into it after the briefing. Jag had been duly impressed when he saw such a large turnout but had reasoned that the Vong were the first common enemy the galaxy had faced in living memory.

And they were all looking to him to lead them to victory.

Jag stood and cleared his throat and the murmuring died down, dozens of eyes turning in his direction.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming. We have a chance to push the Vong out of our galaxy once and for all, but we will need everyone here to do their part," Jag said, deciding to cut right to the power cord. He wasn't really one for fancy speeches. "The red dots on this map are where our intelligence has placed the bulk of the enemy fleet."

He activated a switch next to him, and a holo projection appeared to his left, showing a virtual map of the Core. As Jag pointed to a mass of red dots, he heard a whistle from across the table.

"No disrespect, Colonel Fel. But from the looks of that map, the Vong still outnumber us more than five to one. And that's not even counting any reserves they might have. That means this won't be a battle. It'll be a suicide mission," one of the Imperial Commanders said uneasily.

"That just means we get even more Vong to kill," Wes Jensen piped up from the corner. "Don't worry, Cracken. I'll take your share if you're not up for it."

"I never-"

"Any fool can see that there is no way our forces could beat such overwhelming odds without significant losses," Admiral Pellaeon's deep voice interrupted across the table. "And since I know from personal experience that Colonel Fel is not a fool, I am assuming he knows something we do not."

Pellaeon looked towards Jag expectantly and Jag nodded.

"Thank you, Admiral. Your confidence in my intellectual abilities is appreciated," Jag responded, then flipped another switch. Suddenly more than 1/3 of the red dots turned blue.

"And luckily for all of us, not misplaced. We are in communication with a resistance movement deep in the heart of our enemy- they call themselves the Freed Ones. These Freed Ones are prepared to rise up against the Vong warriors at our signal. Between the loss of a significant number of their ships and the distraction the uprising will cause, it should help to even the odds."

"And we are sure we can trust these Freed Ones?" Commander Darklighter asked, concerned. "How did we even come to this arrangement?"

Jag looked over at Kyp and gestured for him to answer the question. Kyp stood to give a brief summary of his mission on behalf of the Chiss and the deal that had been struck with the Vong rebels.

"I have personally been in contact with the Freed Ones for months, and am confident they will not betray us," Kyp finished, smoothly.

"As am I," Jag said, backing Kyp up. "You can find more about these sleeper units within your datapad briefing. Before they are mobilized, a Vanguard force will make the jump to the coordinates of the Vong fleet, provided to us courtesy of our new friends. The force will be made up of half TIE fighters and half stealth clawcrafts. Two TIEs will fly with each clawcraft, and the stealth technology will allow the clawcraft to also cloak the two TIEs flying on its wing. Each flight will target a pre-assigned yammosk."

Jag paused and looked around the room before continuing, "For those of you unfamiliar with the tactic we have been employing, it is imperative to send three total ion bombs into the yammosk as close together as possible. The void will absorb the first bomb and most likely the second, but the third should be able to destroy it. Once the yammosks are disabled, we will give the signal. When the Freed Ones turn, it will just add to the chaos. That's when the remainder of the fleet will jump to the rendezvous point."

Jag pointed to the holo screen which now showed the red dots in between two sets of blue dots.

"We will attack them from here while the Freed Ones will attack from behind, essentially placing the Vong fleet in a pincer between the two forces."

"It is a good plan. But we will still be severely outnumbered. They could easily defeat us by sheer numbers, even with their communications knocked out," Commander Darklighter pointed out thoughtfully.

"You're right," Jag answered seriously. "We've run the simulations and we have approximately a fifty percent chance of victory. But that's the best odds we have had yet and we might not get another chance. We need to take advantage of it."

"Isn't this where Han says to never tell him the odds?" Wedge asked jokingly.

"Well my dad's not here but I am more than happy to step in if it will make you feel better," Jacen said, with a lopsided grin. The others in the room chuckled.

"Jag, will you be coordinating the main force from one of the Imperial Star Destroyers?" Wedge asked his nephew.

"Actually, Uncle, I am leaving that job to you," Jag answered lightly. "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, I'm honored," Wedge answered, confused. Then his face cleared in understanding. "I am assuming then that you will be leading the Vanguard force, then?"

Jag nodded, "I've performed the maneuver multiple times and it will be where I am most useful. I fully trust you and Admiral Pellaeon to manage the main fleet."

"I'd like to volunteer as one of the TIE fighters in your flight," Kyp spoke up. "I didn't save you from the Emperor just to let you get blasted by some Vong pilot. I'll fly your wing."

Jag nodded at Kyp, having already anticipated the older man would volunteer.

"And I'm assuming Jaina will want to be our third," Kyp continued with a smirk as he looked at Jaina.

Before Jaina could respond, Jag cut in sharply, "No. Jaina won't be flying."

Kyp raised an eyebrow questioningly but merely nodded. Jaina, however, rounded on her husband, eyes blazing.

"Umm, yes, I will be," Jaina retorted. "And flying your wing is where _I_ will be the most useful."

Jag turned to Jaina, lowering his voice even though he was painfully aware that everyone was now listening to their semi-private conversation. You could hear a pin drop.

"Jaina, this is going to be a high-risk mission," he said warily, having recently fallen victim to some of her scarier mood swings. And this was the angriest he had seen her yet. "There is a high chance that pilots will be lost-"

"So you're saying I'm not good enough, then?" Jaina demanded.

"No, of course not. You're one of the best pilots I know," Jag answered quickly. "It's just-"

"So, then I better fly your wing," Jaina interrupted triumphantly. "I wouldn't want anyone but the best out there with you. And you always said there's no one you would rather have at your back in a dogfight than a Solo."

In normal circumstances, Jag would have no hesitation about Jaina flying with him. In fact, he would have suggested it himself. But she was carrying his child and he was uneasy putting them both in such a dangerous position.

Jag looked around the table, trying to find an ally in his battle against his wife, but was only met with confusion and vague sympathy. The only other people who knew about Jaina's condition- who might have come to his aid- were off-planet. They had decided not to tell anyone else just yet, at least until the war was over. Not even Wedge or Jacen knew.

"Maybe we should discuss this later," Jag said pointedly, but Jaina only glared at him.

"There's nothing to discuss," Jaina answered. "I'm flying regardless. So either it's with you or another squadron. Your choice."

Wedge cleared his throat awkwardly, "Why don't we table this conversation? We can always finalize the details later. For now, let's get back to the briefing, shall we?"

"You're right, Uncle," Jag said tightly. "I apologize."

Jag turned back to the holoprojector, doing his best to ignore Kyp's smirk and Jacen's knowing smile.

* * *

Hours later, the men and women filed out of the command center, fully briefed and supplied with data pads on their individual mission directives, ready to make their final preparations. Determined to speak with Jaina alone and convince her to see reason, Jag sighed in frustration when he realized she had already been waylaid by Mara Jade.

"I did warn you about her temper," Jacen said with a sympathetic smile as he came up next to Jag. "And her stubbornness."

"Yes, you did," Jag answered drily. "Although, in fairness, that was after I had already married her."

Jacen smiled knowingly, "I know you're worried about her being out there in the frontlines. And so am I. But she's a damn good pilot and there's no way you are going to keep her out of this fight."

"I have to at least try," Jag answered honestly.

"Good luck with that," Jacen said, patting Jag's shoulder as he walked out the door. "Though I think you have a better chance of defeating the entire Vong army single-handedly."

"Thanks for the words of encouragement," Jag answered sarcastically.

* * *

"You can't be serious about flying in this battle," Jag said, trying hard to keep his emotions in check.

They had made the long walk back from the command center to their quarters in silence but as soon as the door closed behind them Jag could no longer wait.

"Well, if it's a joke you don't seem to find it very funny," Jaina answered flippantly.

"Jaina, I will not allow you to put yourself in danger like that-"

Jaina whirled around angrily, "Excuse me? You won't _allow_ me? You might be my husband, Jag, but you don't own me. I can make my own decisions, and I am flying in this battle. Whether you like it or not."

"And the fact that you're carrying my child?" Jag responded, now equally as angry. "That doesn't give me a right to have some say in what kind of danger you put yourself in?"

"No, it doesn't," Jaina answered testily. "If I had known this was the way you would react, I would have never even told you in the first place! Force, I thought you were different! That you understood my dreams, who I am! I refuse to be treated like some sort of broodmare whose only job is to pop out your heirs! If I wanted that-"

"You're being ridiculous! You know that's not what I think of you, that I do support your dreams. But the thought of you both being in danger…" Jag's anger evaporated, replaced by a sense of helplessness. "After everything you have been through, I just want to protect you. Is that so wrong?"

Jaina sighed as she felt her own anger cooling and reached out to take her husband's hand firmly. It had been 6 weeks since the Vong has massacred the Imperial Council, six weeks since Zekk had raped her. She was able to say it out loud now without flinching, and Dr. Kalonia had said that was a huge sign of progress. Jaina knew that she would always have the scars of what happened to her. But with the help of her support system- her mother, Mara, Dr. Kalonia, Jag- she finally felt like she was able to move on.

Maybe she wasn't the same woman she was before it had happened, but she had made it out to the other side and was ready to close that chapter of her life. If anything, Jag was having more trouble with that than she was, the irrational guilt he felt still eating at him even if he tried to hide it. While his overprotectiveness was annoying, she understood it came from a place of love.

"Jag I know you only want to keep me safe but you're not thinking about the bigger picture," Jaina said, entreating him to understand. "I need to do this, not just for you or for me, but for our baby. For the future we want to build for our child. A future where there is true peace, and he or she can grow up in a better world than we did. I just know that I am meant to play a part in that somehow. I can't explain how, I just do."

"Jaina-" Jag started, his voice strained.

"The Jag I know prides himself on making logical decisions. Not ones that are based on emotions or fears. But in facts. Fact. I'm one of the best pilots you have," Jaina said sharply. "Am I wrong?"

"No," Jag admitted reluctantly.

"Then I need you to let me do this, to believe in me," Jaina answered calmly. "Do you think it's easy for me to let you fly off into danger? But I do because I know that the galaxy needs you, Jag. And I'm not selfish enough to put my desires above what is best for thousands of beings. I love that you want to protect me, but some things are out of your control."

Jag sat in silence, his head in his hands, but Jaina knew better than to push him. Finally, he sighed, and Jaina knew she had won him over.

"Fine," Jag said reluctantly. "But if you're flying with me, I'm in charge out there. You follow my orders, no questions asked."

"Of course," Jaina answered with a smile, as she moved forward to twine her arms around his neck.

"And no crazy death-defying stunts," Jag continued still frowning, although his arms went around his wife's slender waist pulling her closer.

"Definitely not," Jaina agreed.

"If anything happens to you-"

Jaina interrupted him with a quick kiss, "It won't. I won't let it. If only to protect you from becoming the latest piece of artwork on my father's wall."

"I will hold you to that," Jag warned, only half-joking.

"I would expect nothing less," Jaina said lightly before her smile turned sultry.

She pushed Jag backward roughly, and his knees hit the edge of the bed before he fell into it. Jaina followed him, straddling his lap.

"Now, if I'm not mistaken, we have the next three hours entirely to ourselves, Colonel."

"You are correct," Jag answered, tightening his grip around her waist as his pulse raced, his body reacting to her deliberate strokes.

The past weeks had been a time of coming to terms with everything that had happened and Jag had been patient, not wanting to push her into anything she didn't want to do. Wasn't ready for They had taken baby steps, tentatively repairing the damage that had been done, Jag letting Jaina control how quickly they moved or didn't move. Content to wait until she was ready, both mentally and physically. They had made slow progress and she no longer shied away from his touch, even welcomed it. However, Jag had been wary and uncertain, had set himself clear boundaries to avoid any type of setbacks.

But clearly she was ready to resume more intimate relations and at that moment Jag could not think of a good reason to deny her.

"Whatever will we do with all that time?" Jaina murmured as her hands ran across the hard planes of his chest.

"I have a few ideas, Princess," Jag whispered in her ear, eager to put aside his fears and concerns about the upcoming battle and lose himself in his wife's soft curves. To remind himself of what exactly he would be fighting to protect. The center of his galaxy.


	19. Chapter 16

**DEEP SPACE- THE CORE**

**FEBRUARY YEAR 1053**

Vanguard Leader, ready," Jag said, tuning to the squadron comm channel as he leaned back in his pilot couch.

"Vanguard Two, ready," Kyp's voice came over the signal. "Ready to hunt me some Vong."

"Vanguard Three, ready. Four lit and in the green." That was Jaina.

Jag listened as the other pilots checked in, the Chiss easily recognizable by the lack of quips or irrelevant remarks the Imperial pilots seemed to indulge in.

Jag clicked over to a private channel. "Jaina?"

"Jag?" Jaina's voice came back, light and teasing.

"Are you sure you're ready for this," Jag asked, trying to keep the concern from leaking into his voice.

And apparently not succeeding.

We'll be fine, I promise," Jaina answered patiently.

Jag wasn't sure if she meant the two of them or her and the baby.

"Right, just stay safe," Jag responded.

"I love you," Jaina said simply, knowing that staying safe in the heat of battle was not something she could promise.

"I love you, too, sweetheart," Jag answered, his voice husky. "You have no idea how much."

"Well then, you better make it back alive, flyboy. So you can show me how much," Jaina answered teasingly, though Jag thought he heard a slight tremor in her voice. "Clear skies, Lead."

"May the Force be with you, Princess," Jag said before he closed the private channel.

Jag took a deep breath and then released it. He compartmentalized his worries and doubts to the back of his mind so he could focus on the battle. A skill that served him well now, as he clicked back over to the squadron frequency.

"Alright, Vanguards. Sending yammosk coordinates for each flight now. All fighters prepare ion cannons. Clawcrafts prepare to deploy shielding on my mark. Mark."

Jag initiated his own cloaking device and suddenly the world around him went black as the stars disappeared. Jag looked to his right and left, confirming that his wingmates were in the shield with him. He flipped another switch and a holo map of the surrounding area appeared, allowing him to navigate without being blind. The system was dampened just enough to avoid detection by the Vong. Or at least it had been so far.

"All flight leaders confirm cloaking and shield navigations up and running," Jag said, studying the holo carefully as the flight leaders checked in.

"Proceed to your targets. Wait for my signal then launch ion bombs. Head to the vector location provided as soon as the ion bombs are launched before disabling cloaking," Jag reminded. "That way we can regroup without getting in the way of the second strike force. Comm silence and jump on my mark. Mark."

Jag jumped into hyperspace and then moments later entered into real space, a small jump from where the rest of their forces laid in wait. Two TIE defenders appeared next to him seconds later, the only things visible in the complete darkness that had enveloped them.

Jag took a moment to reorient himself using the navigation map, to ensure that they had come out at the correct vector point. He quickly confirmed that they had executed the jump perfectly. And that their Vong targets were indeed at the coordinates the Freed Ones had recently provided.

Jag smiled in satisfaction then clicked his comm unit before moving forward, navigating towards the target on his holo map. Kyp and Jaina followed closely behind him, the three fighters seeming to drift in the vacuum of space.

As they approached the target, Jag gave his comm one last click and all three fighters halted almost simultaneously. Jag noted the flawless execution, their movements so perfectly synchronized it was as if the TIEs were slaved to his fighter. Jag spared a moment to wonder if the strong connection he had with Jaina- and even to an extent with Kyp-had anything to do with it, before turning his mind back to the task at hand.

He mentally counted down from thirty and then double-clicked his comm, giving his squadron the signal. Locking into his designated target he shot off his ion bomb, knowing Kyp and Jaina were doing the same on either side of him, counting on at least 1 of their three shots to break through the dovin basal's shields and destroy the yammosk.

Jag's eyes were glued on his navigation screen as he led the two defenders back in an agile swoop that would get them clear from the expected debris, willing the red x indicating the target to blink out. He felt some frustration at having to rely on the screen but quickly tampered that down. And then seconds later, the target disappeared from his screen, indicating success.

Jag immediately clicked his comm again three times, the signal for his flight to jump to the pre-designated jump point. He and Wedge had made the decision to stay in cloaking until after the jump to keep up the illusion the cloaking devices had provided in the war thus far. If all went according to plan, they would not have to worry about using the tactic again, the enemy would be defeated after this battle. But they had decided it didn't make military sense to give away their secrets just yet, in case things didn't go the way they hoped.

As Jag and the two defenders completed the small jump that would put them just far enough away from the Vong ships to be out of sight but close enough to see the action, Jag turned off the cloaking device.

Looking around he saw the other flights from Vanguard squadron do the same and quickly flipped to the squadron channel.

"All flight leads, check-in," Jag said briskly, noting with approval that all flights had made it to the rendezvous point without any losses.

After all the flights checked in and confirmed their targets had been breached, Jag switched over to long-range communication to report to the bridge.

"Control, this is Vanguard Leader. All targets have been destroyed. Repeat all targets have been destroyed."

"Copy, Vanguard Leader. Attack force preparing to jump to hyperspace now. Arriving in five standard minutes from my mark."

"Vanguard Leader copies," Jag replied, plugging in a five-minute countdown on his chronometer.

"Mark."

Starting the countdown, he flipped to his flight channel.

"Two, sending countdown your way for when our forces should arrive. Instruct our sleeper cells to activate as soon as they come out of hyperspace," Jag said, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"Got it, Lead," Kyp replied. "Sending encrypted communication to our friends now."

"Copy. Three, report status. All systems go?"

"Confirmed, Lead," Jaina answered. "Just enjoying the fireworks down there."

Jag looked out his viewport towards the Vong forces for the first time since turning off the cloaking device, and his breath caught. Jaina was right, it was indeed quite the show.

While Jag had performed the same maneuver countless times, this was the first time they had done it at this scale. The Vanguard squadron had been expanded to be three times the size of a normal fighter squadron by mixing the Chiss and TIE defenders in each flight. Built-up for this very purpose.

With over ten yammosks destroyed, the Vong were in mass disarray, working to put out the explosions and regain some type of order without their battle coordinators. Jag knew from experience that it wouldn't take the Vong long to recoup, but with a bit of luck, their confusion would last just long enough for the other surprises they had in store to take their toll.

"Enjoy it while you can, Three. The party's about to start," Jag answered grimly, before allowing himself to switch from successful commander to concerned husband. "Remember, try to stay close to me and Kyp, okay?"

Jaina clicked her comm in response, and Jag knew that she was annoyed at him for- what she considered- coddling her. But this was her first real battle and Jag wasn't taking any chances. Far better she was annoyed with his over-protectiveness then dead.

Jag sighed, then flipped over to the squadron channel.

"Vanguards. The strike force will be dropping out of hyperspace in less than one minute. Prepare to break off by flight and attack as soon as they arrive. Just remember, the Vong ships marked green are friendlies. Clear skies."

And then the Imperial Armada- bolstered by the Hapan Navy and the hodgepodge fleet that belonged to the Smugglers- dropped out of hyperspace.

The final battle had begun.

* * *

**DEEP SPACE- THE CORE- CHIMAERA **

**FEBRUARY YEAR 1053**

Wedge watched from his position on the _Chimaera_ as the explosions that lit up across the Vong lines started to die out and the massive war fleet slowly regrouped to face them. Wedge assumed they were already working on establishing a backup for the destroyed yammosks. He and Jag had discussed the likely results of the first attack, trying to anticipate the Vong reaction. Given the recent string of successes the Chiss force had seen with the tactic, Jag thought it was likely they would have something prepared this time around. Would be able to recover much more quickly than in past routs.

It didn't matter though, it was only meant to be a brief distraction, a way to disorient the much larger force and catch them by surprise.

Jag was always good at thinking two steps ahead of the enemy.

Wedge spotted a ripple of movement towards the rear of the Vong fleet, and then suddenly the Vong were fighting off an attack on their flank. The Vong sleeper cells had been activated. Wedge smiled.

"It looks like your nephew's opening sally was a success," Admiral Pellaeon observed, having joined Wedge on the bridge of the Star Destroyer.

Wedge noticed the hint of bemusement and turned with one eyebrow up.

"Surprised?" He asked.

"Impressed," the Admiral admitted. "The Vong turncoats on their flank will keep a good chunk of their forces otherwise occupied for a while. And timing their activation right after the yammosk destruction was clever."

Both men knew that their chances of victory were still slim, the Vong fleet still at least four times the size of their own army. Even accounting for the Freed Ones sleeper cells.

But Jag's success gave them a sliver of hope, the hope that they could beat back this overwhelming force and win. And that was better than nothing.

"And now it's our turn to do some damage," Wedge said. "We don't want the young kids to get all the glory, do we?"

Admiral Pellaeon gave Wedge a nod and Wedge turned to the ship's control, ordering the main strike force to attack.

* * *

**DEEP SPACE- THE CORE**

**FEBRUARY YEAR 1053**

Jag banked around for another pass, having just made a clean solo kill against one of the oncoming skips. He managed a quick glance at his sensor board and gritted his teeth at the number of enemy ships still in the fight. He hadn't wanted to bring in their last surprise, the reserve force, quite so soon. But they had lost their momentum from the initial attack and- through sheer numbers- the Vong were starting to turn the tide. Once that happened, Jag knew they were all dead and any ships held in reserve would be useless.

Angling towards one of the skippers coming his way, he fired, blowing through the pilot canopy then turned hard to the right to avoid incoming fire from another skip. Jag risked another look at his sensor board, analyzing the battleground before flipping his comm.

"Control, this is Vanguard Leader. Relay the hyperspace coordinates I am sending to General Antilles. Tell him it's now or never," Jag said grimly.

"Confirmed, Vanguard Leader. Coordinates being relayed now."

It was time to lay all their Sabacc cards on the table and hope that the fabled Solo luck panned out.

* * *

**DEEP SPACE- THE CORE- MILLENNIUM FALCON **

**FEBRUARY YEAR 1053**

"It's about time," Han grumbled, before giving the order for the Alderaanian forces to jump to the vector point Wedge had sent them. He had spent the past three hours trying to follow the status of the battle through communications with the Imperial flagship and he was starting to get antsy.

"Get the cannons ready, boys," Han called through the ship intercom. "I have a feeling we are going to be right in the thick of things. They couldn't keep us on the sidelines for long."

As eager as Han was to join the battle, he knew that the situation must be dire for Jag to call in his reserve force already. But the fact that he did call them in meant they still had a chance, even if the odds were stacked against them. And Han Solo was no stranger to beating long odds.

* * *

**DEEP SPACE- THE CORE **

**FEBRUARY YEAR 1053**

The Alderaanian force hit the middle of the Vong line like a hammer, helping to hold the swell of the Vong forces. But Jag knew it wouldn't be for long. Their ships and squadrons were holding their own for now. But most of the fleet had already been fighting for hours, and it was only a matter of time before they grew tired. And started making mistakes.

Jag needed something to decisively turn the tide before that happened if they were to have a chance, and he was out of reserve forces. Out of planned surprises. As Jag continued to weave through the battle, targeting incoming coralskippers on autopilot, he wracked his brain for some way to give their fleet the advantage. He noted, grimly, that the capital ships had regrouped and were concentrating on the bigger Imperial Star Destroyers while the coralskippers were left to deal with the fighter squadrons and smaller ships. The flagship where his uncle and Admiral Pellaeon were stationed was starting to take on a lot of damage, and if that ship was destroyed it would have a devastating impact on morale.

The Vong seemed to be specifically targeting the _Chimaera, _and Jag assumed the enemy had determined the full battle was being coordinated from the ship's bridge. And thus, assuming that the leaders of the resistance were located there. A smart strategy, focusing on cutting off the head to win the war.

And suddenly, Jag had an idea for the perfect distraction.

"Durron, do you still have a connection open with the Vong friendlies?"

"Sure," Kyp's voice came back over the comm. "But they seem to be pretty strapped on their side, I don't know if they can offer us any additional support."

"That's not where I'm tracking," Jag said, pointing the nose of his clawcraft and executing a gut-wrenching turn to avoid a shot from an incoming skip. "Ask them if their Supreme Overlord knows who I am. The claim to the Imperial throne, that I have been leading successful attacks on their army, all of it."

"I don't know if now's quite the right time to worry about your Galactic reputation, Fel," Kyp drawled.

"Just ask the question, Durron," Jag said impatiently.

As Jag waited, he noticed that Jaina seemed to have picked up three skips on her tail that she couldn't shake, despite her constant juking.

"Covering you, Three," he said as he swooped in from behind.

He quickly pulled up behind them, his clawcraft much faster and more maneuverable than the skips, getting rid of two of them with unerring precision. Jaina, completed a gravity-defying twirl that allowed her to lock the last skip in her target, shooting through its engines with laser precision and disabling the skip before it's pilot could react.

"Thanks, Lead," Jaina's voice came over the comm. "Is it just me or do two more pop up every time we kill one?"

"Yeah," Jag answered. "I'm working on that."

"Do I even want to know what that means?" Jaina asked, throwing her defender into a tight roll to blast another skip from behind.

"Probably not," Jag answered honestly.

"Fel, I just heard back from the Vong resistance. Don't let it go to your head, but they confirmed that the Supreme Overlord knows exactly who you are. My contacts said that's why the Vong are concentrating their attack on the_ Chimaera_. They assume you are coordinating the battle from there. Apparently he's not a huge fan," Kyp's voice came over their private comm channel. "They think if they take you out, our fleet will collapse."

"Perfect," Jag said with a grim smile. He had counted on that. "Is there a way for our allies to hack into their communication with the coralskippers? Without the Supreme Overlord or his Warmasters finding out?"

"Yes," Kyp answered after a few minutes. "They have resistance members in place on the command ship, their cover still intact as per our instructions. We have someone who manages communicating the Supreme Commander's instructions to the coralskipper command yammosk."

Jag flipped his comm unit to the bridge of the_ Chimaera_ as he put more distance between his flight and the battle. The other flight leaders in his squadron followed his lead.

"Control, get me General Antilles and Grand Admiral Palleon. Now," Jag said.

"General Antilles, here," Wedge's strained voice came over the comm unit.

"General, have all fighter squadrons except Vanguard redirect the attack to the capital ships. That should free you up to go head to head with the lead Worldship. And have the smugglers' ships move to position behind the Worldship, but out of sight for now. As soon as they see Vanguard deactivate cloaking tell them to move in and open fire on the target," Jag said coolly.

"While we appreciate the support, Vanguard Lead, I don't see how we can do that with all the skippers out there," Wedge answered. "The squadrons are barely holding them off as it is."

"Trust me," Jag answered. "I have a plan that will get most of them off our backs."

At least he hoped it would.

"As soon as you see the skippers start to veer off, that's your signal to start moving," Jag said. "And if it looks like I might be in trouble, ignore it. It's part of the plan."

"Copy, Vanguard Lead," Wedge replied, after a slight pause. "Inputting orders now and waiting to initiate."

Jag clicked his comm in answer and then turned to his squadron frequency.

"All flights prepare to cloak and then jump to the coordinates I am transmitting now. Two, you're in the lead. As soon as you see the other squadrons start to fire at the capital ship, open fire on the Worldship. The mission is to take out the magma weapons as quickly and quietly as possible. That's it. Once that happens, turn off cloaking and pull out. You'll have backup coming to finish the job. Once you pull out, reinforce the other squadrons and make as much trouble for those capital ships as you can. Everyone copy?"

Jag listened to the comm clicks come in from the squadron. Except for Jaina.

"Lead," her voice answered. "Is there a reason we are following Two and not you?"

"Two," Jag continued, ignoring her question for the moment. "Relay my current position to our Vong allies. Have them communicate to all Vong fighter villips and yammosks that I am there alone and their new primary target. Make sure that all skippers are individually given the command and unique paths to the coordinates so that they come in from different vector points."

"Jag, are you sure-" Kyp's voice came over the comm hesitantly.

"Just do it," Jag snapped. "Initiate cloaking five minutes after the message has been transmitted."

"Copy, Lead," Kyp answered dutifully. "Transmitting message now. Vanguard squadron on me and prepare to cloak."

Jag watched as Kyp moved further away from Jag and Vanguard squadron lined up on his aft. One fighter did not move position.

"Jag," Jaina's voice came over their private frequency. "You're not doing what I think you're doing."

"Actually I am," Jag answered as he double-checked his shielding.

"You're space sick if you think I'm going to leave you here to play bait for a horde of Vong fighters-" Jaina started.

"Jaina, line up with the squadron behind Kyp," Jag interrupted. "That's an order, Three."

Jag hoped that reminding Jaina of the promise she had made to follow orders would be enough, and she wouldn't force him to pull rank.

"Jag, I have a bad feeling about this. Please let me stay with you," Jaina pleaded.

"Jaina, I need to do this," Jag answered steadily. "You asked me to trust your judgment, and I did. And now I need you to trust me. Please."

There was a long pause before Jaina sighed, "If you die on me, flyboy, I'll kill you."

"Duly noted," Jag responded lightly, watching with relief as Jaina fell into position behind Kyp.

"Durron," Jag said switching to a private channel with his second.

"I know, I know," Kyp replied, trying to keep his voice casually light. "I'll do my best to keep her out of trouble."

"Kyp, there's something you don't know," Jag said hesitantly. He paused for a split second, before bringing Kyp in on the secret they had been keeping. "Jaina's pregnant."

"What?" Kyp questioned dumbfounded, his shock palpable. "And you let her fly into _this_?"

"I wasn't given much choice in the matter," Jag answered dryly. "My point is, I'm counting on you to take care of them. In this battle, of course. And whatever comes after if needed."

Kyp recalled how Jag had made a similar request when he had left Jaina on Csilla all those months ago. Except now the stakes were higher. Much higher. And there was only one answer he could give.

"Copy, Lead," Kyp answered. "May the Force be with you, Jag."

Jag clicked his comm in response before turning off his squadron comm.

And suddenly, the Vanguard fighters disappeared as Kyp gave instructions to initiate cloaking and the squadron made the jump across the battlefield. Leaving Jag all alone, his position too far from their fleet for anyone to offer him assistance if needed.

Now he just had to wait and hope that the Vong were as eager to kill him as he had anticipated.


	20. Chapter 17

**DEEP SPACE- THE CORE- CHIMAERA **

**FEBRUARY YEAR 1053**

"Status report of the fleet, Control," Wedge requested, shifting his weight to keep from falling as another massive plasma blast shook the bridge.

"The latest command orders have been confirmed as received by the _Jade Shadow_ and all starfighter command, Sir. They are ready to move into position as soon as you give the signal. The 181st moving to assist the Alderaanian contingent under Colonel Fel's brother, as ordered. The _Millennium Falcon_ reports heavy losses but they are holding as of now and indicated that they appreciate the extra support. The reports show that approximately three-fourths of the Hapan Navy have been lost, and quite a few of our own Imperial ships have been destroyed, including the _Adjudicator_, the _Conqueror_, the _Emperor's Will,_ and the _Intrepid_. We have frigates out trying to pick up as many personnel as possible in order to transfer them to other ships. Same with any pilots that have gone EV. Most of the squadrons are flying short-handed, and we are trying to scrounge up extra TIEs to get the pilots who lost their fighters back out. We are monitoring the status of all squadrons, so we can send them where we are the thinnest," the officer recited.

Wedge nodded then turned to the bridge crew. "Captain, how are our shields doing?"

"We're holding, for now, sir. But our shields are down to less than fifty percent," the man answered briskly. "If we keep taking the sort of hits we are…"

"Thank you, Captain," Wedge answered, turning back to stare out the viewpoint. They were going to have to make a decision soon, the fleet would soon be unable to withstand the punishing damage that was being inflicted. Jag's plan to have the fighters and small ships go after the capital ships was a good one, would give them some much-needed breathing room. Wedge just had no idea how Jag planned to get rid of the skippers in order to give the TIE pilots the opportunity they needed.

"General, we also have an update from the team analyzing the Vong communications," another officer broke in. "Intelligence wasn't able to get all of it but it mentioned Colonel Fel and gave his gravitic transponder signal. Should we send him an alternate signal to switch to?"

"No," Wedge answered, after a slight pause. "He can handle it. But have intelligence continue working on intercepting the villip communications."

"What is your nephew playing at, now?" Pellaeon asked quietly as he moved to stand next to Wedge.

Wedge had a sinking feeling he knew exactly what Jag's plan was. But if it worked…

"Sir," Control said, a sense of urgency in his tone. "It looks like all the Vong fighters are pulling out. They all left on different vectors, we have people working on analyzing their final destination so we can determine what their target is."

Wedge glanced quickly out the viewport, seeing the Imperial fighters and smaller ships hesitate for a minute, unsure if they should give chase to the fighters that seemed to be fleeing.

"Should we give the order for pursuit, sir?" Control asked with uncertainty.

"No, this is what we were waiting for. Send a transmission to Jade Shadow and all starfighter command units. Have them move into position as per the order relayed earlier and launch as per instructed," Wedge said swiftly. "And tell the analysts not to bother tracking the vectors of those coralskippers. I already know where they're heading."

"He's baiting them to divide their forces, using himself as the lure. And it looks like it's working," Pellaeon said with sudden understanding. "But what I don't understand, is what's the end game? He doesn't have any more forces in reserve, at least not that I know of. How is he going to destroy the skippers once they fall into his trap?"

"It's not a trap," Wedge said grimly. "It's a gamble to gain us time, to give us an edge. Jag is the best pilot I have ever seen but I don't know if that will be enough. Let's just hope he's inherited his share of Coreillian luck."

The Grand Admiral nodded stiffly.

"Then let's make sure his actions don't go to waste," Pellaeon responded before turning to the bridge crew. "Captain, full power to frontal weapons. I want to blast as much firepower into that Worldship as we can. Instruct all battleships with fully functioning weapons to do the same. With General Antilles' approval, of course."

The Grand Admiral turned to Wedge who immediately nodded in agreement, trying to push his concern for Jag to the back of his mind. Pellaeon was right, the only thing he could do for his nephew now was to ensure the risk he was taking- the potential sacrifice he was making- was not in vain.

"Agreed. It's time we give the Vong a taste of their own medicine."

* * *

**DEEP SPACE- THE CORE**

**FEBRUARY YEAR 1053**

Jag adjusted his power output, pushing everything he had to his engines and his rear shields instead of his weapons. If all went according to plan, they would be mostly unnecessary and his maneuverability would be the most critical.

And then he waited.

His mind raced, trying to compute all the potential flaws in his quickly improvised plan. He had spent a fair amount of time studying Vong military tactics in the past year, trying to find their weaknesses and exploit them. He had spent an equivalent amount of time studying their culture and belief system in order to better anticipate their actions. The Freed Ones, via Kyp, had provided a wealth of useful knowledge to better understand the behavior and thought processes of their Warrior brothers.

Jag knew that the instructions Kyp's contact provided to the yammosks would only work for a short period of time. Eventually, the war coordinators would self-correct and recall a majority of the fighters back to the battle. But Jag was fairly certain that the opportunity to kill him would appeal to the Vong warrior sense of honor and that most would continue the mission.

He had lead many successful attacks on the Vong, and if Kyp was to be believed, they held him solely responsible for the recent string of Imperial victories. His reputation made him a prestigious opponent for the proud warrior class, a worthy sacrifice to Yun-Yammka.

The warrior who killed Jagged Fel was certain to earn favor with their bloodthirsty god, and that was a very powerful motivation in the Vong culture. Many would not want that chance taken from them, especially once they already had him in their sights and had started the hunt. The other coralskippers would simply become competitors after the same prize.

Jag was pretty confident that his plan would work, that he had predicted the enemy's next move accurately. He had always had a unique ability to anticipate his adversary's actions. A skill his father, and then Thrawn, had encouraged him to cultivate. But there was always the possibility of something going wrong. If his plan did work as he intended, however; he would soon have a serious swarm of skippers heading his way. And it was his job to keep them distracted from the main battle for as long as possible.

Suddenly his sensor board frantically lit up in red, giving him a split second warning before skippers were coming at him from multiple angles, plasma blasters firing relentlessly. Jag waited, not moving for precious seconds as the Vong encircled him. More waves of skippers followed in their wake in case the initial wave failed, some warriors jockeying with each other for a better position.

Jag waited until the enemy was close enough, knowing he needed to time his maneuver exactly in order to inflict optimal damage. Then he threw his craft around its ball-shaped cockpit, spraying laser bolts in every direction. The Clawcraft spin was a popular Chiss tactic, the erratic spiral making the fighter impossible to target while still inflicting significant damage to the enemy.

Jag kept the spin going on for as long as he could before emerging and pulling up and away from the skippers at an angle that cast doubt on the existence of inertia. Jag was thrown sideways into the netting of his pilot's couch, but quickly regained control and took a brief minute to survey the results. He had taken out an impressive number of skips with that move but there were still too many left to count.

He accepted that he might not make it out of this, that what he was doing bordered on suicidal. But if he could give the main fleet the time they needed to defeat the Vong his sacrifice would be more than worth it. Juking back to the right as more skips closed in on him, he prepared to lead them on a dizzy chase.

* * *

Jaina jumped with Kyp and the Chiss pilot that was temporarily flying their wing, waiting for the cloak to be dismantled and remove the eerie sense of darkness. As the cloaking function disabled, Jaina had a front-row seat to the smuggler ships moving in for the kill. The intimidating Worldship had definitely been defanged by the Vanguard's efforts, all its plasma blasters disabled from the carefully aimed ion cannons. While the Worldship was by no means harmless, it was definitely vulnerable to a well-planned attack.

"This is _Jade Shadow_," Mara Jade's voice came over the comm unit. "We got this from here, Vanguard. Nice work softening them up for us."

"Copy, _Jade Shadow," _Kyp answered. "We'll get out of your way. Vanguards, there's plenty of Capital Ships to go around, so let's go join the party. Sending target coordinates to each of you now. Three and Four, you're with me. Seven and Nine, you're on Five. All other flights form up and fire at will at assigned targets."

Jaina clicked her comm and flew into position on Kyp's right-hand side, feeling a renewed sense of energy. The Smugglers Coalition was making a dent in the Worldship, and if intelligence was correct and the leading Vong military personnel were all on board, this could be the final push for victory.

"We could actually win this," Jaina murmured to herself and smiled, placing a hand on her stomach.

And then she felt a sudden rush of debilitating panic and slammed stop mid-flight.

"Two, everything ok?" Kyp asked.

"No," Jaina gasped. "Kyp, Jag's in trouble. We have to go help him."

"Jaina, calm down," Kyp ordered. "What did you hear? Did you get an alert?"

"No, I just- I don't know how to explain it," Jaina started. "I just have this feeling that he's in trouble. He needs help."

"Look, Jaina," Kyp said slowly. "I know what he's doing is dangerous, but I'm sure he's got a trademark-Jag, meticulous plan in place and has everything under control-"

"You don't get it," Jaina said through gritted teeth, "this isn't just me being worried. I know that he's a great pilot. It doesn't matter, he's in danger. I've- I've had feelings like this before and they are always right. You need to believe me."

"Okay, "Kyp answered quickly. "I believe you. But there's no way Jag would want me and you to fly in and try to rescue him, just the two of us. He would kill me if I put you in that sort of danger. I mean, it's possible the distraction alone could get him killed."

Jaina sat in silence for a minute then switched her comm to the main fleet frequency.

"Control, this is Vanguard Three. I need a direct connection to General Antilles immediately," Jaina demanded.

"Vanguard Three, General Antilles is not available-" a voice returned.

"Tell General Antilles that Vanguard Leader is in serious danger and we can lose everything if he doesn't act now," Jaina said impatiently.

"Vanguard Three, this is General Antilles. Why don't we move over to a private channel."

"Fine," Jaina answered impatiently and turned to a private channel.

"Jaina, do you copy?" Wedge's voice asked.

Jaina clicked her comm in response.

"Did Jag reach out to you directly for help?" Wedge asked urgently.

"Not exactly," Jaina answered. "But I do know that he needs backup. Now."

Jaina waited, her dread building as the silence extended.

"I'm sorry, Jaina. We don't have any forces to send now if we want to complete the mission," Wedge's voice finally broke the silence. "As soon as we can, we will send two squadrons-"

"No, you don't understand," Jaina answered frantically. "That will be too late!"

"Jaina, is that you?" another voice questioned angrily. A very familiar one. "What are you thinking, flying in this?"

"Dad-"

"Solo?" Wedge questioned, clearly irritated. "What are you even doing on this channel?"

"I like to have Threepio monitor all the channels when I'm flying. It keeps me informed and it keeps him busy. He correctly assumed I would be interested in what my daughter had to say after that public comm request."

"Han, you know you can't-"

We don't have time for that now. Jag's in trouble," Jaina said impatiently. "I can feel it, just how Mom can sometimes feel when you're in trouble. And we're just wasting time… that's it, I'm going to help him. At least I know Kyp will back me up."

"Absolutely not, young lady," Han answered.

"Vanguard Three, you _will_ stand down," Wedge said at the same time.

Both men realized Jaina Solo was perfectly capable of ignoring both of them.

"You know what, It's gotten a bit quiet over here. Especially now that Wedge's squadrons and Jade's group are distracting the capital ships," Han said casually. "Maybe me and a couple of boys from the 181st can go check it out."

"No," Wedge said quickly. "Jag specifically told us not to send anyone and we cannot risk losing the momentum he bought us. Solo, I order you to stay at your post."

"Come on, Wedge," Han answered with a smile. "You know I'm not one for following orders. And your other nephew and his squadron have already agreed to go with me. They also heard Jaina's request."

And with that, Han closed his connection, leaving Wedge to bluster ineffectively. Jaina just prayed fervently that her dad made it there in time.

* * *

Jag cut hard to starboard and a magma blast destroyed two skippers that had been on his tail, caught off guard. Jag felt his chest compress as the clawcraft's inertial compensator failed to keep with the pressure his fighter was generating. Two other fighters who had followed the blast turned after him, but Jag had pulled a gut-wrenching one-eighty, placing the skips in his targeting sights. As they curved starboard he fired, taking them out before they could properly aim their weapons.

Without breaking stride, Jag accelerated towards a new oncoming wave of skips coming head-on, while another group appeared on his tail. Once he was less than a meter away from the oncoming group he forced the fighter into a steep dive, narrowly avoiding the oncoming fighters. A quick glance out his side viewport confirmed that the enemy on his tail had not been so lucky and the explosion from the crash gave him a moment of cover.

Before Jag could regroup, he felt the clawcraft shake and suddenly his sensor board lit up red, accompanied by a warning alarm to evacuate. He bit back a curse. His shields had finally given out, having been pushed to their limit and there were at least a few dozen skips still out there, ready to make a pass at him. Jag ignored the blaring sirens, gritting his teeth as he juked to his left, trying to avoid the constant plasma blasts assailing his unprotected fighter. And then he was jolted back in his seat, his clawcraft slowing and leaning listlessly to one side. Smoke billowed around him, blocking his visibility.

He had lost his engines.

He was now a sitting duck, with no shields and no engines, an easy shot even for a novice. Jag briefly considered going EV, then decided against it. The Vong would no doubt track his projectile faster than the Imperials and then he would be completely defenseless. Vulnerable. At least if he stayed in his clawcraft he could go down shooting.

Jag just wished he knew if his plan had worked. If he had bought the army of the Known Regions enough time to turn the tide. At least then he would know if he was dying a hero or a failure.

Either way, he knew he was dead. There was no way around that.

Jag closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them they were filled with grim resolve, and he was prepared for his final stand.

And then he heard an unmistakable voice over the open comm channel, just as an even more unmistakable Coreillian YT-300 freighter flew by his aft. Followed by three squadrons of TIE fighters adorned with red stripes. The Elite 181st, what was left of his father's last Imperial command.

"Vanguard Lead, this is _Millennium Falcon. _Sorry to just drop in, but me and my friends were in the neighborhood," Han said casually.

"No apologies necessary, sir," Jag answered calmly, while his mind struggled to process the sudden reversal in fortune.

The pilots of the 181st had managed to push back the oncoming skips and had set up a loose line between him and the fighters as they fought off the enemy's savage attack. The Millennium Falcon pulled closer to his clawcraft.

"Looks like you need a lift, kid," Han said. "Go EV and I'll give you a ride."

"Copy, General Solo_,_" Jag answered. "Preparing for EV now."

* * *

By the time Jag was walking into the _Falcon_'s cockpit, his thoughts had already moved past his miraculous escape from certain death and had, instead, turned to the status of the principal battleground.

Han was barking orders into his comm unit, directing the 181st to pull out and return to the main force. A large Wookie sat in the co-pilot seat, his massive hands manipulating the ship's controls as they prepared for their own jump.

Jag remembered Jaina's stories about her father's long time best friend and co-pilot, the Wookie, Chewbacca. According to Jaina, Chewbacca had settled down on his home planet over ten years ago. The Solo family had taken annual family vacations to visit but rarely had Chewbacca left Kashyyk.

It looked like the war was helping to bring old friends back together again.

Chewbacca woofed a greeting- at least Jag assumed it was a greeting- and Han turned around, his eyes falling on his new son-in-law.

"Good, you're here. Grab a seat and strap in. We're getting ready to blast out of here," Han said before turning back to the cockpit controls. "I got orders to take you directly to the _Chimaera_."

"What's the status of the battle?" Jag asked, leaning forward as he strapped into the jump seat behind Han.

"Last I saw, your Vanguards had disabled the Worldship's rear weapons and the smugglers were going in to do as much damage as possible," Han answered.

Jag nodded, leaning back into his seat.

"Thank you for the unexpected rescue party, by the way," Jag said, breaking the silence. "The timing was excellent."

"Well, lucky for you my daughter wants to keep you around," Han grumbled. "Speaking of which, what the hell are you thinking letting her fly in this when she's almost four-months pregnant? Are you insane?"

"Trust me, sir. It wasn't my first choice either," Jag answered dryly. "Jaina is very… strong-willed."

Han looked at him knowingly, "Don't I know it kid. She gets it from her mother."

* * *

**DEEP SPACE- THE CORE- CHIMAERA**

**FEBRUARY YEAR 1053**

When Han dropped him off at the _Chimaera_, Jag headed straight for the bridge with some urgency. Jag had briefly spoken to Kyp on the way. He had assured Han and Jag that Jaina was fine, but that it was getting pretty ugly out there. Chewy had already been locking onto Vanguard Squadron's location when they landed in the hangar bay. Jag knew Jaina was in good hands, but now he was seriously concerned about the status of the battle raging around them.

"Jag," Wedge said, turning around to see his nephew with a relieved smile on his face. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back," Jag answered laconically. "So did it work?"

"We were able to take out the Worldship's rear plasma blasters and have a small force working on taking it out," Wedge said. "But the outer walls have regenerative abilities far superior to what our forces have seen. The rest of the navy is trying to keep the Vong off the Taskforce's back, but we're not going to be able to hold much longer. The Worldship is no longer a direct threat, but it's proving too difficult to take out completely."

"I see," Jag answers noncommittally. "And what do you recommend?"

"A strategic retreat," Wedge said evenly. "We hurt them pretty bad today, Jag. Worse than anyone expected us to. But we took heavy losses, too, and we need time to regroup and rebuild. The good news is they will too after this, so we have at least gained a respite."

Except the Vong had much greater resources to pull from, could grow a new fighter in less than a month. Not only did it take much longer to build a new ship, but it also cost a lot of money. Especially when a majority of the Imperial shipyards had been wrecked by the Vong in the Outer Rim.

"And do you agree, Grand Admiral?" Jag asked Pellaeon who had been standing next to Wedge and listening with interest.

"I think the General's evaluation of the situation is correct," Pellaeon responded. "Right now this is a small victory, one we can build on. If we continue and lose too high a number of ships and men, we leave the Known Regions vulnerable without any protection. That being said, I speak for the Imperial Navy when I say that we will follow you, whatever you decide."

Jag was surprised by the Grand Admiral's declaration of allegiance but quickly decided to examine that at a later time. Now, Jag concentrated on the fact that he was responsible for billions of beings, for preserving a very way of life. It wasn't only the military that would be impacted by his choices, but all the civilians who would be killed or enslaved if the Vong completed their conquest.

Jag truly believed they would not be given a better chance to defeat the Vong, that many of the tactics that gave them momentary advantages would not be available or effective next time they met. And he worried that if they didn't defeat them now, the subjugation of the Known Regions to the Vong was inevitable.

But he also knew that Wedge was right. That continuing to unsuccessfully throw their forces at the Worldship was tantamount to mass suicide.

"It needs to be done carefully and precisely," Jag finally answered, voice resigned. "If the Vong scent blood we are dead in space. We'll start with the ships with the most damage, have the TIE squadrons run a screen-"

"Sir, we just picked up a new force coming out of hyperspace!"

Jag's head snapped towards the frantic announcement, his stomach sinking. If the Vong has brought in reinforcements there would be no chance of a strategic retreat. They would be lucky if they were able to get a handful of ships back to Naboo.

"More capital ships?" Jag asked quickly.

"No, sir. It looks like.. systems just confirmed it's three Chiss Star Destroyers," the man answered. He paused for a second, listening. "They are hailing us, asking to speak to you, Colonel Fel."

"Open a connection with them," Wedge commanded.

The team answered with alacrity and seconds later, blue skin and piercing red eyes flickered into existence on the holoprojector.

"Ah, Colonel Fel, General Antilles," Thrawn said. "It looks like I am just in time for the coup de grace."

"I'm sorry, sir," Jag said slowly. "While we certainly appreciate your support, I'm not sure at this point the ships you have brought will be enough to defeat the remaining Vong forces."

"You are correct, Colonel Fel," Thrawn answered easily. "However, I have arrived at the ideal time for Alpha Red to be used as a devastating deathblow."

"Alpha Red?" Wedge asked, with a small frown. "I'm not familiar with that Chiss weapon."

"That is because it has just recently been developed," Thrown said with a small smile. "I assure you, it will be quite effective against Yuuzhan Vong-related creatures, both sentient and non-sentient. If you would ask our Yuuzhan Vong allies to exit the system, I can demonstrate. Once we release the bioweapon it will not be possible to control the effects in the immediate vicinity."

Wedge was already turning to the Communication Officer, instructing him to send an urgent message to the Freed One cells.

"You may want to also start pulling the rest of your forces back," Thrown continued. "While our scientists have assured me the bioweapon targets a genetic strand unique to the Yuuzhan Vong biological makeup, you can never be too careful."

Jag nodded, and quickly relayed the command to Control, an urgent recall to all forces.

"I must say, Colonel Fel, I am quite impressed," Thrawn said suddenly.

"Impressed, sir?" Jag asked.

"You exceeded even my expectations, Colonel," Thrown continued easily. "I had hoped the enemy's fleet would be weakened by the time I came, but you have done even better than I hoped. An excellent demonstration of command and strategy."

"Thank you, sir," Jag answered, as Wedge came up behind him.

"The Freed Ones have exited the system," Wedge confirmed. "And our forces are pulling out, all TIE squadrons are returning to command ships effective immediately."

"Perfect," Thrawn said. "Alpha Red is being released now."

Jag's eyes immediately went to the viewport, watching as the sleek Chiss Destroyers moved into position in front of the retreating warfleet of the Known Regions. And then an explosion of missiles blasted towards the Vong forces, landing on the living ships with no evident impact.

Jag watched as the Vong fleet moved, having apparently decided to take the battle to the Imperials, interpreting the sudden retreat as a weakness. Just as Jag had predicted. Their warrior nature scorned weakness as a thing to be routed out.

Jag clutched his hands, his knuckles white, as the imposing army moved closer. And then to his disbelief, the Vong ships started melting in front of him. Jag watched in awe as the Vong ships began to liquefy at an alarming rate, the ranks disappearing as the Vong remains were sucked up by space.

"Jag," a female voice called from behind him.

Jag spun around and then Jaina was running towards him, collapsing into his arms.

"Thank the force you're okay," she said, pulling back. "What's going on? Are we retreating?"

Jag turned her around, so she was looking out the front viewport. A perfect view of the disintegrating fleet that had been a formidable foe only moments before.

"Sithspit," Jaina said under her breath as she saw the depth and speed of the destruction.

They stood there in silence, watching as their enemy disappeared without them having to lift a finger.

"Jag," Jaina started slowly. "Does this mean- does this mean we won? That the war is actually over?"

Jag stared at her for a long moment, before his mouth curved in a small half-smile.

Then an explosion of emotion erupted from the side of the bridge as the crew started to fully appreciate what they had just witnessed. And the jubilation spread like wildfire.

"Congratulations, Jag," Wedge said, walking towards his nephew with a big smile. "We have officially defeated the Vong army and saved the Known Regions."

"All in a day's work, right?" Jag asked.

Wedge laughed, "Right."

Then he turned to the bridge crew, "Alright, everyone. Let's get this fleet back to Naboo so we can celebrate our victory properly!"

* * *

**NABOO**

**FEBRUARY YEAR 1053**

Jaina entered the almost deserted hangar bay quietly, thinking it was strange to be here without the usual buzz and hum of the mechanics and pilots. It reminded her of the night she and Jag had snuck off so she could see his clawcraft for the first time.

As she had expected, the hangar bay wasn't completely deserted, and she watched for a minute as her husband tinkered with his damaged clawcraft.

"They were able to save it, huh?" Jaina asked, breaking the silence.

Jag kept his eyes on the fuselage he was tightening, "Luckily the Vong stopped shooting at it after I went EV, so the damage isn't too bad. I should be able to repair it fairly quickly."

"Everyone's looking for you, you know," Jaina said casually. "They want a chance to talk to the hero of the hour."

"There are plenty of heroes there without me," Jag answered simply. "I'm sure Durron could single-handedly provide the necessary war stories and entertainment, if needed."

Jaina hummed noncommittally, wondering if this was just her husband's inherent disinterest in social gatherings or if something else was bothering him.

"It's a bit surreal, isn't it?" Jaina tried to break Jag's silence. "I mean, Javon and Zekk are dead, the Vong are defeated. I always had faith we would succeed but now that we have… I guess I'm just not exactly sure what's supposed to happen next."

"That makes two of us," Jag answered with a shrug.

"I know you met with Thrawn and the Chiss delegation earlier but we haven't had time to talk about it," Jaina asked tentatively. "Did they offer to reinstate you in the CEFD?"

"No," Jag answered. "And it wouldn't matter if they did. That part of my life is over, everything important to me is here."

Jag looked meaningfully at Jaina and the slight curve to her stomach, just barely visible.

"They wanted to know if the new Imperial government would be open to a more formal treaty with the Chiss," Jag continued. "I told them it was likely and that I would do what I could to help with negotiations."

"And who would these negotiations be with, exactly?" Jaina asked, knowingly.

Jag remained silent, and Jaina worried that her last question had been too heavy-handed. She would have to work with her mother on her diplomatic maneuvering. Just as Jaina was about to awkwardly change the subject, Jag spoke quietly.

"A delegation from Coruscant recently arrived, offering me the Imperial throne."

"Will you accept it?" Jaina asked carefully.

"I have been fighting for years for this," Jag said with a sigh. "To dismantle the tyrant and uphold my father's legacy. To gain the crown that he was denied. It's my birthright. But now that it's being offered to me on a silver platter, I'm not so sure I even want it."

Jag stood up and began pacing across the floor. Jaina watched him, wanting to help but also not wanting to push him, knowing that there was a chance he would just shut down if she pushed too hard. So she waited patiently, wishing for just a moment that Jag didn't have to be the heir to Soontir Fel. Didn't have to carry the weight of Empires on his shoulders.

But then he would not be the Jagged Fel she had fallen in love with. They were both products of their history.

Of their destiny.

Suddenly Jag stopped. "It's just- I'm a pilot, not a politician. I'm not sure I even know how to be one."

"No, you're not a politician," Jaina answered. "But you are a leader and you care about the people you defend. Jovan was the consummate politician, and look where that got the Empire? Maybe that's not what we need."

"I know," Jag said half-heartedly. "I don't really have a choice, do I?"

They both knew the answer to that question. Jag had a strict sense of duty which Jaina found both admirable and frustrating, depending on the situation. Jaina had always known what he would do when this moment came.

"Not if you're Jagged Fel," Jaina answered with a shrug.

Jag smiled grimly at her, "I don't think I'm going to enjoy it very much."

Jaina smiled, as she walked closer to him, taking his hand in hers.

"Probably not. Think of all the lavish- and deadly boring- events you will be required to attend," Jaina answered teasingly. "Not to mention dealing with the inevitable back-stabbing sycophants and corrupt politicians."

"You're making me seriously reconsider my decision, Princess," Jag said wryly.

"But," Jaina continued, weaving her arms around his neck, "at least you'll have me there to help. I'll just have to take a quick refresher course in Leia Solo's Guide to Diplomatic Relations."

Jag smiled, then his expression turned serious as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Are you sure this is something you want?" Jag asked, uncertainty in his tone. "I know this isn't exactly what you signed up for."

"What I want is to be by your side, whether that's out in our snubfighters, or at an official state dinner," Jaina answered with a soft smile. "I signed up for sticking by your side no matter what happens. You're gonna have to do a lot more than become Emperor to scare me off."

The clear gratitude in Jag's deep green eyes and the small smile that curved his lips pulled on Jaina's heartstrings and she pulled him down into a deep kiss. She poured all the love and support she could into their physical connection, as Jag eagerly pulled her closer.

Finally, Jaina pulled away and took a step back, although she kept one hand firmly in his.

"Come on," she urged with a tug. "We can ease you into your new public obligations. At least the party downstairs has no politicians. Or worse, reporters. Which means you can get drunk enough for the both of us."

Jag laughed, thinking how lucky he was to have Jaina Solo by his side as he followed her out of the empty hangar.


	21. Epilogue

**CORUSCANT**

**APRIL YEAR 1053**

Jaina zoned out, as yet another Moff droned on in a never-ending speech about the might of the Empire. She affected a mask of polite interest, knowing the holonet would have a field day otherwise, but her ankles were killing her and she just wished the man would speed it up. She might now officially be an Empress, but she was also six months pregnant.

Jaina stole a glance at the man next to her, the reason she was prepared to suffer through pompous dignitaries and holonet reporters. Jag was even less happy about these ceremonies, insisting it was a waste of time he could better spend elsewhere. But Jaina noted that he seemed to be hiding his previous shared sentiments well, looking the proper mix of serious but interested as the Moff continued to ramble.

Suddenly their eyes caught and seconds later he was leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"If I shoot him, do you think it would be considered inappropriate use of my power or mercy for everyone here?" Jag murmured.

Jaina resisted a smile before whispering back, "I would be okay with it. But If you make a habit of killing pompous Moffs, there won't be any left on your Council."

"That sounds like an excellent plan," Jag murmured. "At least these ceremonies would be much shorter. With fewer people who simply love to hear the sound of their own voice."

"Emperor Fel," Jaina answered in a hushed tone, feigning surprise. "Are you implying that you are not enjoying this grand celebration in your honor?"

Jag paused before leaning closer, his voice low and husky, causing Jaina to shiver involuntarily, "I can think of much better ways to celebrate, sweetheart. I am confident we would both find them infinitely more…pleasurable."

Jaina blushed and hoped nobody noticed the sudden flush to her cheeks. She loved that he could still make her feel desirable even when her pregnancy sometimes made her feel anything but.

"Perhaps we should put your theory to the test once the speeches are done," Jaina murmured.

The corner of Jag's lip twitched in a small smile, disappearing just as quickly.

"I'm yours to command, Empress," Jag whispered, his warm breath tickling her neck, before he pulled away, the image of propriety.

Jaina tried to school her expression into neutrality, now even more impatient for the ceremony to be over. Trying to focus her thoughts on the speech, she almost sighed in relief when the garrulous man started to show signs of winding down.

"And now it's with great pleasure, that I invite the new leader of our great and mighty Empire to say a few words. I am proud to present Emperor Jagged Fel," the man finished pretentiously.

The crowd roared wildly, the people of Coruscant having come out in droves for the event, all eager to get a glimpse of their new leader.

The hero of the Vong War. Their savior.

The Empire's hope.

Jag squeezed Jaina's hand, turning to wink at her surreptitiously before walking up to the podium and graciously shaking the hands of the Moffs and politicians. Jaina was impressed by his considerable acting ability, almost unable to discern the disdain she knew that he felt for them.

Jag waited until the cheers of the crowd died down and then addressed his people for the first time as Emperor.

"As some of you may know, I am a soldier, not a politician. So I'll keep this brief. Years ago, my father fought and died to bring peace and prosperity back to the Empire. To keep all Imperial citizens safe from internal and external threats. In memory of my father, I swear to you all that I will continue that fight. And do my best to protect the good citizens of The Empire from any threats, with my very life if need be. Thank you so much to everyone who believed in his dream. Believed in me. And who I know will help me continue to make that dream a reality every day. Long live the Empire."

Jaina smiled as the crowd roared in approval, feeling a surge of enormous pride in her husband. Jaina stood clapping, before moving towards her husband, taking his outreached hand in hers. Jag looked down at her as the crowd celebrated around him, his eyes holding so many unspoken emotions, giving her access into his very soul. Jaina forgot all about protocol and dignity and pulling her husband down to her height, she kissed him fiercely.

She was pleasantly surprised when she felt his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss instead of pulling away, despite the very public setting. She knew how uncomfortable he was with public displays of affection but she sensed no discomfort from him now.

Jaina couldn't help but smile, and somehow, the crowd's cheers grew even louder as Jag pulled her closer.

* * *

There was one person in the crowd, a deep hood concealing her face, who did not cheer. She had taken a huge risk coming to the celebration today but she had needed to see the new Emperor crowned in person. Alongside his new Empress.

As she watched Empress Jaina Solo Fel pull her husband down for a kiss, her face broke into a scowl. That should have been her up there.

Serena Vondercoff bitterly turned and pushed her way through the crowd, having no desire to see anymore. She would leave Coruscant for now, had a man waiting to smuggle her off the planet. She had secured the means to hide safely for as long as needed, deep in the Outer Rim. Until the time was right.

There were still plenty of surviving Moffs, old allies of her father, who did not like their new Emperor one bit. She could work with that.

Placing one hand on her growing belly, she swore that one day soon, Jagged Fel would regret spurning Serena Vondercoff. And Jaina Solo would pay for stealing what was supposed to be hers.


End file.
